Saiai Akina
by Ayshia
Summary: Akina gets dragged into Fushigi Yugi's world due to a wish she made. She meets the Suzaku warrior Chichiri and the rest of the gang. But questions about Akina's presecnse there remains. What was she sent here to do? Curious? then read the story to find ou
1. Chapter 1 Red Book!

_**Ayshia: Hello! Thank you for deciding to read my story! It is my **_

_**first fan fiction so please don't be mean to me, please? **_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yugi characthers, Yu Watase does!**_

_**But i do own Akina and every single person i make up! **_

_**Ayshia: So let's get started already shall we?**_

_**Chapter one/ Red book!**_

**_Akina was sitting on her bed and watching her favorite animated figure Chichiri from Fushigi Yugi on Tv. Chichiri had just saved Miaka and Tamahome from getting injured by Nakago. Chichiri blocked the blast and then he fell to his knees and his mask fell off his face. Tamahome called out his name while he tried to push Miaka into the Kaza. Chichiri looked over his shoulder at the couple and yelled._**

" _**GET GOING! "**_

" _**Chichiri…" Was all Miaka said before Tamahome ordered her to go inside the Kaza. Finally Miaka went into the Kaza and Tamahome turned to Yui and promised her that he would come back for her. And then he too disappeared into the hat.**_

_**Chichiri ran over to the hat, picking it up and placing above his head while saying.**_

" _**Playtime is over no da."**_

_**Akina grabbed the remote and froze the picture. She then moved closer to the TV screen. She just sat there and gazed at his face. He had really handsome features.**_

_**She loved his gorgeous Hazel brown eye. And the scar that leapt across his left eye.**_

_**She ran her pointer finger across his scar while blushing slightly. Akina couldn't understand why Chichiri thought he was ugly and deformed because of his scar.**_

" _**How can you think you're ugly Chichiri? " She asked the mute picture that was looking at her.**_

" _**To me there is no one as handsome as you…"**_

_**She sighed then removed her finger from his face and closed her eyes picturing herself in the Suzaku no Miko's shoes.**_

_**If she had fallen into the " Universe of the four gods " she would defiantly not fall for someone as Tamahome. He was too much off a show off. She would choose Chichiri without a doubt. He was more mature than Tamahome.**_

_**Suddenly Akina began to giggle, she thought of Chichiri's childish chibi form. He looked like a six-year-old boy, who wanted to earn laughter from his friends. But sometimes he also consoled his friends when they we're depressed and tried to support them to the fullest.**_

_**And when it was time to get serious, he would take off his smiling mask that was hiding his scar. He would give them advices, spiritual guidance, and offer tactical advices for combat.**_

_**He was the oldest of the Seishi warriors and in Akina's point of view the most powerful too. His chi blast were incredible, Akina was surprised that he had such powerful spells.**_

_**But that only made Akina more curious and interested in Chichiri. She often wondered if he had more secrets that he hadn't told anyone about. If he had more secrets tormenting him she would gladly listen to him and console him if he needed it.**_

_**She opened her eyes and let out a sigh.**_

" _Get a grip on yourself Akina! " **She mentally scolded herself.**_

" _He's an animated figure, he's not flesh and blood…"** Akina sadly admitted to herself. She then turned off the TV and silently started to sulk a little.**_

" _I hate my life here! This world is just money greedy and uncaring about other people! I hate it I hate it! " **She yelled mentally.**_

"_Oh Suzaku if you were real, I would wish to be swept away into Chichiri's world! To be by his side and love him… I would give up everything I have in this world for him, although I don't have much to offer…"** But she knew it was impossible to go there.**_

_**Suddenly she heard footsteps outside her apartment door, it probably was the mailman. And after a few minutes her mail dropped to the floor. Walking over she picked up the mail and headed for the kitchen and began to read through the mail.**_

" _**Bills, bills, bill… what's this? "**_

_**A large packaged was lying underneath the bills, but no name or address was written on it.**_

_**Being the curious girl Akina was she tore off the paper and revealed a large red book with Chinese writing on it.**_

_**She gasped, was it? Could it really be what she thought it was? She read the cover and to her surprise she understood it.**_

" _**The universe of the four gods " Akina's mind raced with questions and suspicion about the said book.**_

" _**Is it the real thing? Or is it just some cruel joke? " **_

_**She wondered. It would be really something if it were real! She could meet Chichiri and the others! Her heart started to bump really fast at the thought of it. But then again what if it was a fake?**_

" _**Well there's only one way to find out! " **_

_**She opened the book and began reading the first page.**_

" _If you who read this wants to finish the book to the end, then turn the page and you'll be placed under its spell and be a character in the story. "_

" _It begins good but still no proof that it's the real thing…" _

_She turned the page and continued to read._

" _This book contains the tale of a young woman who travels with the Suzaku no Miko and the seishi's on their journey. She will find adventure, friendship, and love. And she also will be given a wish. "_

_**And before Akina could react a red piercing light embraced her and she was pulled into the book.**_

" _And now the story begins…"_

_**Hello! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! **_

_**And I do hope you guys will continue to read my story. Email me if you want to.**_

_**And please don't forget to review.**_

_**Akina / Her names means " Spring flower " if i'm not mistaken.**_

_**Chibi / I think it means " Super deformed?**_

_Name: Akina_

_Age: 18_

_Hair color: White_

_Eye color: Sky blue_

_Hobbies: Dreaming of Chichiri watching manga read fantasi books_

_Personallity: She's kind spirited and very caring for her friends. But she ealsily looses her temper when she's annoyed._

_She would also sacrifice herself for her friends and love._


	2. Chapter 2 Off to the capital!

Hello again! Thank you so much Chirikofan, Chichirifan, Grim-insanity!

For reading and review my story! Love you guys!

Can't you please exchange letters with me? I would be so happy if you

You want too!

I'll do my best so keep reading!

Well on with the story! And please review!

Oh! I don't own Fushigi Yugi or the characters Yu Watase does.

Chapter two/ off to the capital!

_Akina slowly began to stir awake. She felt a horrible headache pounding inside her head. She groaned and began to rub her temple._

" _Great… just what I needed." She put down her hand on the ground and grasped… _

_Grass? Her eyes snapped open and she bolted right up and stared at her surroundings._

_She was standing in a forest, which was a bit dark and scary. And no sign of her apartment or the city she lived in._

" _Okay… how the heck did I end up here? Just a moment ago I was standing in my kitchen and now I am in the woods! " She looked around for any signs of life but couldn't detect any. _

" _Well first of all I need to get out of here." With that said she started to walk deeper into the forest in the hope to fins a road or at least someone who could help her._

_Thirty minutes later…_

_It seemed like she was at the end of the forest though it felt like hours. Akina stepped out from the trees and walked to a cliff edge too look for any towns nearby. She couldn't see any, but noticed how tall the mountain she was standing on was. She yelped, went chibi and quickly backed away from the edge. Akina wasn't really fond of heights. She normally stayed clear from high places especially when she was alone._

" _Oh great and I just LOVE heights! " She growled and wiped sweat from her forehead._

" _SNAP! "_

_Akina quickly spun around and saw a large amount of men staring at her with lecherous eyes. She noticed that they were dressed in clothes that modern Japan people did not wear. And they also had weapons such as Swords, bows and Kantanas._

" _Well, well what do we have here? " A young boy snickered and separated himself from the group and was slowly walking up against her. Akina glared at him with anger boiling inside of her._

_He stopped about three feet away from her making sure she couldn't run away from him._

" _What a good looking girl we have here! Quite exotic looking too, with that long white hair, and those blue eyes. " He said while checking her out. Akina resisted the urge to barf. _

" _Well honey, why don't you come with us and we'll have a really good time together if you behave that is. " He said and grabbed her wrists. Akina began screaming her lungs out and tried to free herself from the boy's grip. _

_He only laughed at her futile attempts as so did his friends._

_He roughly grasped her wrists tighter so it began to hurt a little and pulled her close so he could lean in to steal a kiss from her._

" _No! I don't want my first kiss stolen by a perverted boy! " _

" _NO! " She screamed closing her eyes and tried to get away. _

" _Help me someone! Anyone! " She mentally screamed while struggling against her captor._

_But suddenly the holds on her wrist were gone. _

_Akina opened her eyes and saw the boy laying about six feet away from her._

_He was holding a hand against his sword while glaring in her direction. Looking extremely angry. _

" _What happened? "A sudden movement at the corner of her eye got her attention and she turned to look._

_In front of her another young man was standing in a defensive pose. She noticed he also wear similar clothes as her attacker. He had a white shirt, brown pants and boots._

_And spiky blue hair pulled back by a yellow bandana._

_Akina only knew one man that was dressed like that._

" _What the hell are YOU doing on this mountain Kiiro? " Her savior asked in a dangerously low voice as he glared furiously at Kiiro._

" _You know damn well that this is Mt. Reikaku bandits territory! And you Mt. Kauro bandits are NOT allowed to be here! " He continued while keeping Akina behind him._

_The boy got up and started to laugh._

" _Mt. Reikaku bandits are all losers! Damned cowards who don't have the courage to fight the Mt. Kauro bandits! " He yelled and got back up from his friends._

" _And where's you're leader Genrou? Where that little bastard hiding? " He mocked at the other bandits. A satisfied smirk came on his face when he heard cursing from the Reikaku bandits. _

_  
" Kouji we can't let them insult our leader further! Challenge him and wiped that ugly grin off his face! I'll keep an eye on the girl! " A middle-aged bandit said while stepping up beside Kouji._

_Kouji flashed a thankful grin at him and took out his sword and engaged in combat with the boy. _

_They circled around each other for a while looking for an opening and then they lashed out at each other. Kouji made a swing at the boy's waist that made Kiiro jump back. _

_While Kiiro tried to bury his sword in Kouji's skull but he was too fast for the youth. Kouji ducked his sword easily and swung his own sword and made a powerful blow at the boy's sword making Kiiro loosing his grip. _

_And his sword flew away over the cliff edge._

_Kouji then pointed his sword at Kiiro's neck and declared victory._

_All of the Reikaku bandits cheered including Akina at Kouji's success._

" _Great job leader! "_

" _That'll show them not to mess with Reikaku bandits! " They yelled while pointing and laughed at Kiiro. Being beaten by one of his sworn enemies clearly embarrassed Kiiro. And that they had the nerve to laugh and disgrace HIM! _

_He tried to lash out on Kouji but had forgotten the sword against his neck that dug into his flesh and blood trailed down his neck._

_Kiiro cursed under his breath and took a few steps back while pressing his hand at the wound._

" _Now Kiiro I give you one minute to take you're no good flea bitten gang of yours to leave this place before we pierce you with arrows! Making you look like a hedgehog!" Kouji said while his men raised their bows as he finished the sentence._

_Kiiro cursed under his breath and quickly withdrew with his gang following behind._

" _I'll be back! " He yelled and disappeared out of sight. The Reikaku bandits cheered louder than before and praised Kouji for his success._

_Kouji sighed and put his sword back in its sheath and then headed back to Akina and the others._

" _Are you okay girl? " He asked while approaching her. She blushed slightly and nodded._

" _H-hai, thank you for saving me. " She replied and gave Kouji a warm smile. Kouji stooped right in front of her and gently took her hand to pull it up to his lips for a soft kiss._

" _My name is Kouji leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits in our real leader Genrou's absence. And may I ask for this beautiful young lady's name? " He asked as he raised his gaze to meet hers._

_Akina's face had turned bright pink at the word " Beautiful " since it was the first time ever a boy called her that._

" _Umm, my name is Akina, pleased to meet you Kouji._"_ She answered while her blush got a little darker._

" _Akina huh? That's a cute name! It really suits you." He said smiling towards her._

_By now Akina's face shifted from pink to tomato red. Kouji flashed her another smile and started to walk against the woods while gently dragging Akina after him._

_When he got by some trees Akina spotted horses waiting in the woods._

_They all started to move around on their spots when they heard their masters return. Kouji stopped in front of a big brown stallion and released Akina's hand. _

_Then she felt his strong hands embrace her waist and lift her up on the horse._

" _W-what are you doing? " She asked as Kouji jumped up behind her and took the reins._

" _Well we're going back to the hideout, and since it's not safe for a young lady like you here, you'll just have to come along." He explained as he motioned the horse into gallop. Akina yelped in surprise and grabbed the saddle to prevent her from falling off the horse._

_Akina glared over her shoulder at Kouji, who chuckled slightly at her. _

" _Better hold on or ye will fall off girl! "_

_Later…_

_The gang reached a large fort hiding between the mountains. _

" _Whoa! Awesome! It's really huge! " She heard Kouji chuckle behind her._

" _Never seen a fort before eh? " He asked while keeping his gaze on the fort. Akina only shook her head and continued to view the fort._

_She then noticed several people standing on the fort walls looking down at them as they approached._

" _Oy guys! Kouji's back! " Someone yelled. And as they approached the gate they heard excited voices inside. It slowly opened up and let the gang inside and closed when everybody was inside with a loud " Bang! " Kouji halted his horse and slid down. Then he turned back to Akina and lifted her off the horse._

" _Thank you…" She murmured. Kouji flashed her a smile and gently led her to the fort door. Akina kept her gaze at Kouji's back as she tried to ignore all the attention she got from the other male bandits._

" _Hey Kouji! That's a cute little thing you brought along! " A man shouted after them. While several others whistled, or complimented her. If I they didn't stop soon she thought she would die with embarrassment._

_Kouji only waved his hand in reply and continued towards the door. _

_He led her to a room, which seemed to be his bedroom. _

_He asked her to step inside, and closed the door after himself as they both were inside._

_Kouji walked over to the table in the middle of the room and motioned for Akina to come and sit down next to him._

_Akina obeyed and sat down. They both were silent for a minute before Kouji decided to break the silence._

" _Well Akina judging from yer outfit id' say yer from our Miko's world? She lives in a world which strange things as " KARS " and other weird stuff." He said and looked straight into Akina's eyes not even blinking a single time. Akina were a bit surprised at his forwardness but nodded in reply._

" _Yes I'm not from this world, but one beyond it. I live in Tokyo city in an apartment while attending school. And reading Manga on my free time. I found a strange book in my mail and when I opened it a red light came out and that's all I remember." She finished and noticed Kouji's very confused face, she giggled and shook her head._

" _Okay… I understood about half of what you said. But what I am supposed to do with you now? " He asked looking up in the roof. _

" _Maybe I should take her too Genrou and the others. They'll probably know what to do…_

_Gees now I really wonder if Genrou made a good choice when picking me as a leader." _

_Kouji looked at Akina from the corner of his eyes, she only sat there and was waiting for him to speak again. _

" _Well? " Kouji's head snapped up at the sound of the girl's voice. _

" _Well what? " He asked and looked at Akina who stared at him with an eyebrow raised._

" _What have you decided? Shall we stay in here all day or what? " She asked and poked him in the arm. Kouji rose up from the tablet and walked over to the door in response and opened it. Akina thought he was about to leave when he grabbed a passing bandit in the sleeve._

" _Oy! Hurry up and bring Kou here, I've got a job for him! " The bandit nodded and took off. Kouji stayed put in the door and waited until a familiar face showed up at the door._

_Akina recognized him from the fight at the cliff edge and that he had offered to protect Akina while Kouji fought with Kiiro._

" _Ye called Kouji? " Kouji nodded and introduced him to Akina, who greeted him with a small smile._

" _Nice to meet you Kou! " Kou also smiled and gave her a small bow._

" _The pleasure is mine Akina." He replied and then turned back to Kouji with a more serious expression on his face._

" _Kou I have to go somewhere for a while and I need you to keep order on the gang while I'm gone. Can ye do that for me? " Kou nodded and pounced Kouji playfully on his left arm._

" _Sure thing bro! Just make sure you get there safely wherever yer going. And be back real soon! " Kouji laughed._

" _Ye sound like me mama! Aren't you going to tell me to don't be up late and don't talk to strangers too? " He asked still laughing and dodged another playful punch._

_Akina giggled at the two men who acted like six year old boys. _

_Kouji then waved at Akina to come over to him._

_She nodded and stood up and walked past Kou. Kouji took her hand and led her outside once again._

_Outside Kouji yelled at someone to bring out his horse plus another one for Akina. Two stable boys appeared from the stable with Kouji' brown stallion and a grey mare with white nose for Akina._

" _Oh what a cutie! " Akina petted the horse behind her ear. In reply the mare gave a small push with her head that made Akina giggle._

" _Does she have a name? " The stable boy shook his head._

" _No? Then I'll name her Hana, it's a pretty name! " _

_The bandit's only sweat dropped at her. Name a horse Hana? Oh well…_

_Kouji lifted her up in the saddle and got up in his too. Then he turned around in his horse and looked at all the bandits that had gathered in the square._

" _I have to go somewhere for a while so Kou will be in charge when I'm gone so do as he say, okay? " They all nodded and wished them both a safe travel and opened the gate for them._

_Kouji's horse got out first and Akina followed right behind him as the gate closed after them. _

_They started to gallop down the road, Akina had some trouble she had never rode a horse before, but she managed to keep herself in the saddle while the mare followed Kouji's stallion. _

" _Kouji? How far is it to the capital? " She asked while bumping up and down in the saddle. Kouji glanced over at a chibi Akina who bumped up and down in the saddle._

" _Three miles, so we should arrive at the palace around midday. When the sun is high up in the sky." Akina pouted, she would have to continue like this for three miles? Her butt was already getting sore._

" _Well we could go slower but then we wouldn't reach the palace before nightfall. And if I am correct you don't want to ride that long." Akina shook her head violently and almost fell off her horse in the process. Kouji laughed._

" _What a funny girl. "_

_Well how did you guys like this chapter? I rewrote it about five times until I finally got satisfied. I have already started on chapter three! But I haven't decided on a name yet!_

_If you want too you can give me suggestions and I'll pick one and maybe use the other ones for future chapters!_

_Love ya all!_

_Please review!_

_Hana/ Flower_

_Kiiro/ Yellow /Or I believe it's the right words at least…_


	3. Chapter 3 Doom ride and fever no da!

_Hey guy's here's the next chapter! Thank you for all your reviews! They really help when I start to doubt my writing ability!_

_STARIKO! If you red this I just want to tell you that I appreciate all help I get from everyone! And I have been trying to use your email address but for some reason I can't send messages to you! So don't be angry with me!_

_I want to talk to everyone that reviews my story, including you! And if you want to chat personally with me just use my address!_

_Ayshia: Ok now that I have said that on with the story and disclaimers!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, Yu Watase does! BUT Akina is mine! _

_And all other characters I make up also!_

_Chapter three/ Doom ride and fever no da!_

_After nearly four and a half hour's on the doom ride Akina was really annoyed and her butt was hurting pretty much._

_Kouji on the other hand was really cheerful and whistled while he continued the gallop with the girl bumping up and down on her horse behind him._

" _Kouji! Are we there yet? " Akina whined and made a pouting face as he looked at her._

" _In about half a hour! If it was the first time you rode a horse you should have told me before we left! " He chuckled at her._

" _I didn't expect it to be this hard to keep still in a saddle! "_

" _So I thought I could handle it! "_

_She whined at him. Kouji laughed and rode up beside her in slow pace beside her and pulled the mare's reins to make her slow down. The mare obeyed and slowed down to Akina's relief. She gave him a grateful nod and finally got to relax a little. Kouji smiled at her and patted her shoulder._

" _You did pretty good for a first time ride. " He commented. Akina glared at him and punched his shoulder and almost fell off the saddle again…_

_But Kouji caught her arm and helped her up. She muttered thanks and kept her gaze on the road._

_Kouji smiled and also turned his gaze to the road. He's thought drifted off to his best friend._

" _I hope Genrou and the others will be able to do something to help her when we arrive… Well I'll find out when we reach them! " He thought and smacked with his tongue to make his horse gallop again, and the mare also started to gallop when the stallion got to far away. _

_But Akina wasn't pleased at all she went chibi and screamed and ranted at Kouji who only laughed while they started to approach the City._

_Many people turned around to look after them as they passed. Many shook their heads while others tried to ignore them as they passed through._

_Later at the palace…_

_Miaka and the others where sitting in the dining room enjoying each other's company and chatting with each other. They were also discussing how to get Tamahome back from Kouto._

_Miaka and Tamahome had talked to each other thru a spell that Chichiri chanted. And talked with each other for a while._

" _We're supposed to meet under a large tree in the palace's courtyard! "_

_Miaka chirped happily. She would finally see Tamahome again…_

_(Ayshia: Screw Tamahome!)_

_Hotohori frowned in concern and told Miaka that it was too dangerous for her to go to Kuto. But Chichiri volunteered to go with her and protect her. Hotohori nodded gratefully but he did still not like the idea off their miko going into enemy territory. _

_Tasuki also wanted to go with Miaka so he bribed her with some food. Miaka told Chichiri that he was coming to. Chichiri said it would be hard to hide three chi life forces. But Miaka ignored that and swallowed the snack Tasuki had offered her._

_And she swallowed Tasuki's hand in the process. _

" _HEY I SAID YOU COULD HAVE THE FOOD NOT MY HAND! " He shouted as he tried to shake the miko off his hand._

_Hotohori and the others sweat dropped at their glutton priestess and bandit while continuing to eat their supper. _

_After releasing Tasuki's hand Miaka grabbed her fifth plate after licking the fourth clean. _

_The others were quite amazed by their priestess appetite. _

" _Where does she put it all? She eats and eats but never gains a single pound! " Chiriko asked while receiving a death glare from Nuriko._

" _Chiriko! It's not nice to talk about a woman's weight like that! " He said while bonking the younger Seishi's head._

" _What are you so upset about? You're a cross-dresser and not a woman! But you certainly seemed to gained weight the past few days…" Nuriko looked like he was going to kill Chiriko. So Tasuki and Mitzukake grabbed his arms to prevent Nuriko to jump at Chiriko and beating him senseless._

" _Arrgh! Let me at him! " He yelled while he tried to wriggle himself out off the other Seishi's grip. _

_Everyone sweat dropped at Nuriko except for Miaka who quickly inhaled more food and almost choked in the process. _

_Chichiri hit her back so she began cough up the food and start to inhale new food._

_Then a guard appeared in the door slightly coughing to announce his presence. Hotohori nodded to the guard to make him come inside. He went straight over to Hotohori and kneeled by the emperor's right side._

" _I'm sorry to disturb you, your highness. But there is a very persistent man out in the square who claims to be Kouji. Lord Tasuki's best friend, and he requests an audience with your highness." The guard reported and waited for the emperor's answer._

_But before Hotohori could answer Tasuki had burst out from the room to search for his friend. _

_Miaka and the others followed as fast as they could since they did not have Tasuki's Seishi speed._

" _Kouji! Am I glad to see you! " They heard Tasuki yell as they got closer._

" _What's this Genrou? Homesick already? Or did you miss me so much? " _

_The bandit asked as they run around in their strange chibi bandit dance not noticing the others approaching slightly panting._

_The bandits stopped their dance after a while and walked over to Miaka and the others. Miaka hugged Kouji and introduced him to the other Suzaku warrior's._

" _Nice to meet ya all." Kouji replied and bowed respectfully to Hotohori. Hotohori only smiled and asked Kouji to rise up. _

" _My guard said that you wished to speak to us Kouji?" He asked the bandit. Kouji simply nodded and rose to his feet._

" _Yes your highness. It's about that person over there. Kouji pointed over his shoulder to where his horses were standing. They noticed a young woman leaning on the horses with her eyes closed. She looked pretty worn-out and was covered in dirt from top to toe. _

" _Oy Kouji! Who's the girl? " Tasuki wondered while studying her._

" _We found her at the mountain being attacked by Mt. Kauro bandits. Kiiro suggested some nice things for her before I decided to intervene."_

_As he finished the sentence Miaka, Nuriko, and Chichiri walked over to the said girl to talk with her. _

_She opened her eyes when she heard someone approach her. And she greeted them with a small tired smile as they stopped right in front of her. Miaka stepped up to Akina and took her hand and shook it._

" _Hi I am Miaka Yuki, the priestess of Suzaku! And these are my Seishi's. Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitzukake, Chiriko, Tasuki and Hotohori! " She pointed at them as they were introduced._

" _What's your name? " Nuriko asked._

" _My name is Akina, pleased to meet you guy's she replied and shook their hands. She blushed slightly as she took Chichiri's hand; Chichiri noticed it but said nothing about it._

" _I'm Chichiri no da! Nice to meet you Akina-Chan! " He said while he smiled his usual smile at Akina. Her face got redder by this and Chichiri touched her forehead._

" _Do you have a fever no da? Your face is bright red no da! "_

_Akina waved her hands at him and shook her head trying to convince him that she was all right._

" _No, no, no! I'm okay… I'm F-I-N-E…" She answered while she took a few wobbly steps forward and suddenly fell forward. Miaka cried out in alarm. _

_But Chichiri caught her before she hit the ground._

" _Whoa! Are you all right no da? " He asked while trying to make her stand, but her legs were shaking violently._

" _I-I'm alright… Don't worry it's nothing to worry about…" She answered as her legs failed her and she dropped to her knees. Chichiri picked her up in his arms and held her bride-style while looking at her with concern written all over his face._

" _You're such a bad liar no da." He said while carrying her over to Mitzukake who quickly looked over Akina to diagnose her. He then sighed in relief and patted her head._

" _It's nothing to worry about, she's only exhausted and needs to get some rest. Kouji? What did you do since she's this worn out? " The healer asked the blue haired bandit. _

" _Nothing! We have only ridden here on those horses non-stop… Oh that's why she's tired." (Ayshia: You don't say!) _

" _Way to go Einstein! Of course I'm tired from riding that doom ride on poor Hana all day! " She growled at Kouji while resting her head at Chichiri's shoulder._

" _What are you so snappy about? " Kouji asked and backed away a few feet from Akina and the death glare she gave him._

" _Because, she snarled. I have ridden FIVE HOURS ON THAT HORSE NON-STOP ALL DAY! AND IT WAS THE FIRST TIME I RODE A HORSE! YOU COULD HAVE SLOWED DOWN! AND NOW MY LEGS ARE SORE AND SO IS MY BUTT FROM ALL THAT JUMPING UP AND DOWN IN THE SADDLE! " She shouted at Kouji who turned chibi and sweat dropped at her. And Chichiri had to hold on pretty tight on the very angry chibi girl who was frantically waving her arms in all directions as she tired to break free from the monk's grasp and jump at Kouji and beat him to a pulp._

_Butafter a few minutes Akina's body went limp as she fainted and everyone sighed in relief. _

" _She sure has a hot temper no da! " Chichiri pointed out as he cradle her in back up in his arms again. Kouji nodded and walked back over to Chichiri and Miaka._

" _Well she is much nicer when she's not angry…" He said and pointed at Akina._

" _No one is nice when they're angry, stupid! "Miaka said and bonked Kouji on his head._

" _OUCH! Hey what did I do? " He asked and looked accusingly at Miaka who stood by Chichiri's side and petting the other girl's head._

_Mitzukake then ordered Chichiri to follow him so the could lay the girl down. As the small group walked after the healer and monk their heads buzzed with questions about the girl._

" _Is she from Miaka's world? " Tasuki asked Hotohori who glanced at the girls sleeping face._

" _Probably if you judge her by the outfit she wears. Her clothes are quite similar to Miaka's except for that reveling shirt she wears and those black pants…" _

_Hotohori was really confused why had another girl dropped into this world when all the priestesses already had been or was here? So many questions!_

_They reached an empty room and Chichiri laid down the girl on the bed and pulled the covers over her._

" _Better let her get some sleep no da. We can ask her questions in the morning…" Miaka looked up at Chichiri with big puppy eyes and made a pouting face._

" _WHAT! THEN WHAT ABOUT TAMAHOME? " She whined but got shushed down by her Seishi's when Akina began to stir in her sleep._

" _Miaka be quiet or you'll wake her up! " Nuriko said while hitting his priestess on the head._

" _Besides Tamahome is a big boy and can take care of himself! You and Chichiri will just have to contact him again and change day for the meeting! We can't go now when we have another girl in our hands." He stated and got approving nods from the other seishi's._

" _But, but, but! " Miaka whined but Nuriko clamped his hand over her mouth._

" _No buts! And outside with you now so she can rest." He said and began to shove everyone outside except for Mitzukake who decided to watch over her until she wakes up. Well outside Tasuki grabbed Kouji's arm and dragged him down the hall while saying._

" _Now buddy we're gonna drink some sake and get drunk! And do some male bonding!_

_Tasuki announced and Kouji only laughed and followed his friend._

" _This I got to see! " Nuriko said and ran after the two bandits. Miaka and Chichiri went off to talk with Tamahome again. While Chiriko and Hotohori returned to their interrupted meals._

_But everyone's thoughts rested on the sleeping girl._

_Who was she?_

_Was she sent her by Suzaku to play a role in the summoning?_

_Well I'll end the chapter here! Hope you like it! I'm thinking about giving Kouji a role in this story!_

_Do you guys think that would be good? If you want me to add him to more chapters then give me your opinion and tell me why he should be in the story!_

_And a special thank you to all my nice reviewers!_

_Chichirifan, Chirikofan, Grim-insanity, and Stariko! Thank you all for your kind reviews and letters! _

_Please review and I'll update soon!_

_Love you guys!_


	4. Chapter 4 I'll protect you

_Hey guy's here's the next chappie! _

_My mail program started to act funny last night but I'm going to fix it as soon as possible!_

_And thank you for all your funny reviews!_

_To Chichirifan: I hope this a long enough chapter for now. But I will try to write even longer chapters after this one! -_

_To Stariko: I'm sorry Stariko but she will go to Kuto with Chichiri and the others. (Apologizes) But I'll try to make it up to you. You'll just have to answer a question first!_

_How much do you like Tasuki? _

_Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, Yu Watase does. _

_But I own Akina! And everything else I make up!_

_Chapter four: I'll protect you, no da._

_Akina woke up pretty early in the morning as the sun tickled her eyelids. But she refused to open her eyes. She decided to stay put for a little longer. _

_Her thoughts wandered to last night and on the most embarrassing and wonderful moment in her life. She couldn't believe she had passed out like that right in front of Chichiri and the others like that! But then she thought of the other thing that happened._

_She blushed slightly at the memory when Chichiri picked her up in his arms bride-style._

" _It felt quite nice too be in his arms… And how close his face was to mine!" _

_She thought her heart would jump out from her chest at that moment when he looked down at her like that. His face had only been a few inches a way from hers._

_And concern had been on his face. Concern for her well-being, though she was a total stranger to him._

" _He's really sweet… Much sweeter than modern guys in my world." She thought and smiled slightly. Then a knock on the door interrupted her daydreaming. Akina growled and sat up._

" _I'm awake so just step inside! " She hollered. And she then saw Miaka poke her head inside._

" _Good morning Akina! How are you feeling? " She asked as she closed the door and walked over to Akina's bed to sit down._

" _Pretty good actually! I slept like a baby! " She answered and Miaka laughed._

" _I decided to take over Mitzukake's watch over you so he could get some sleep." Akina looked confused._

" _Do you remember what happened last night? " Akina leaned her head on her right arm with a thoughtful expression on her face._

" _Well I do remember that I was in Chichiri's arms and that I tried to get my hands on Kouji before I fainted. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble…" Akina said and blushed._

_Miaka only waved off her apology._

" _Don't worry about it! It can happen to anyone! Hey are you hungry? " Miaka asked as her stomach started to rumble. Akina sweat dropped but nodded._

" _Hai, I'm pretty hungry, and you too it seems…" They both burst out into laughter and Miaka helped Akina get out of her bed. But as she got out of it she noticed that she wasn't wearing her clothes, but a nightgown instead._

" _Huh? Who changed my clothes? "_

_Akina looked around in her room and tried to locate her clothes._

" _Umm, Miaka? Where are my clothes? " Miaka shrugged her shoulder and said that the servants had probably taken care of them._

" _Let's go to my room, I have a large set of different clothes that you can borrow! " Akina thanked her and gave Miaka a squeeze on the shoulder. They ran over to Miaka's room and locked the door so Akina could change without worry. Then Miaka pulled out clothes and tossed them on the bed._

" _Nope not this! Ugh! Horrible! " She went on like that until she finally found some good clothes._

" _Hm, let's see… These look good, try these on! Miaka tossed her some clothes and waited for her to change. Akina nodded gratefully and was about to change. But before she got started she looked at Miaka who was staring at her._

" _Umm, Miaka? "_

" _Huh? Nani? " The miko asked._

" _Could you turn around while I change please? " _

" _Oh! Sorry, sorry! " Miaka turned around and stared into the wall._

_After a while Akina finally had managed to get into the clothes and Miaka turned around to inspect her._

_She wore a long light blue tunic with pretty white embroidery on it. _

_The tunic sat pretty tight on her waist and had long white arms; a bit of the tunic reached down just beneath her hips. _

_She also tied a yellow belt around her waist to keep the tunic in place._

_And she had big white baggy pants and stuffed the ends into her short brown boots._

_She had also tied up her long hair into a plait and secured it with some small ropes._

_But she let some bangs hang over her forehead and on each side of her face._

" _Oh! You look so cute! " Miaka chirped happily. Akina swirled around and smiled._

" _Thanks." _

" _The guys will drop dead when they see you! " Miaka grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door and unlocked it. Then she led Akina down the hall and into the dinning room. When they arrived they found Chiriko, Nuriko, Mitzukake, and Chichiri already sitting there and enjoying their breakfast. They looked over at their miko as she made her way towards the table to eat._

" _God morning everyone! " Miaka greeted as she walked over to them._

" _Morning Miaka! You hungry? " _

_(Ayshia: What a question to ask HER! Don't you agree? )_

" _Yup! "She said and sat down taking the bowl of rice that Nuriko offered her._

" _By the way Miaka, where's Akina? Since you're here I presume she up now. " Mitzukake asked as he looked around for the said girl. Miaka looked over to the door._

" _I think she's too shy to come inside! " She said while she rose to her feet and walked over and peeked behind the door. Akina stood outside and looked pretty nervous with two pink patches covering her cheeks._

" _What are you hiding out here for? Come on in and eat with us! " Miaka ordered as she reached out her hand to Akina._

" _Oh I'm fine out here, so don't worry about me! " She backed away from Miaka's outstretched hand and shook her head. But Miaka followed her and stepped up beside her and took Akina's left hand._

" _Come on now! You look great and if anyone of the guy's laughs at you, I'll eat them,_

_okay? " Akina only sweat dropped at the last part but let herself be dragged inside._

" _Well everyone, doesn't she look cute? " Miaka asked as she pushed Akina right in front of her so that the others could see her. Nuriko clapped his hands in approval and Chiriko joined him. Mitzukake gave her a small smile, while Chichiri inhaled deeply as he saw her._

" _Cute doesn't seem to be the right word to describe this site! She looks wonderful, almost like an angel…" Chichiri blinked his good eye._

" _Okay… Where did those thoughts come from, na no da? " He was brought out off his thoughts when he noticed Akina looking at him. He gave her a friendly smile and patted the seat next to him. _

" _Come and sit over here no da! " He invited, Akina accepted the offer and walked over to him and sat down on his right side. She then reached out to take a bowl of rice. But she couldn't reach them so she was about to rise up and walk over to the other side and grab a bowl, but Chichiri pushed her back down in her seat and grabbed one for her and handed it over._

" _Arigato! " She said and smiled brightly at him. He nodded in reply and turned his attention back to his food. _

_Akina also began to eat, and she secretly gazed at Chiriko across the table._

_Since she did not see Tamahome last night she figured he was still in Kuto. And that Miaka, Chichiri, and Tasuki soon would go and try to retrieve him from the Seiryu seven._

_And when they did, Chiriko would throw off his disguise to reveal himself as Amiboshi of the Seiryu seven and try to kill them all. Akina hated that part, since she knew Amiboshi was a good person._

" _I have to try to talk with him later. I don't want the Suzaku seven to hate him! He really a good person and deserves better than falling down in the river and get his memory erased…" She knew he did not like fighting but he believed in the lies Nakago had told him. And that's what made him decide to fight against the Suzaku seven…_

_  
" CRASH! " Akina flew up in her chair hitting the table. A servant had accidentally dropped a plate and nearly scared poor Akina half too death._

_She heard a small chuckle from her right left side and looked over at Chichiri._

_He had placed his hand over his mouth to conceal his laughter_

_She blushed furiously when everyone else joined in and laughed at the incident._

" _You should have seen your face! It was very amusing no da! " He said and ruffled her hair._

_She tried to give him a hard glare but her face betrayed her, and she broke up in a smile. She giggled and playfully punched his shoulder and he returned the favor with one of his own._

_Half an hour later Tasuki and Kouji showed up and joined them at the table. They both looked pretty tired and yawned time to time._

" _What's up with you to? " Akina asked, when she received no reply Nuriko cleared his throat to get her attention._

_  
" Oh, they're just tired from all the drinking from last night! " The bandits gave Nuriko a death glare across the table._

" _Shut yer mouth Nuriko or I'll burn yer hair! So ye look like a bald old man! " Tasuki threatened the cross-dresser. Nuriko gave him a mock glare and smirked evilly._

" _Well if you're gonna burn my hair then I might just tell everyone about your little " ADVENTURE " last night! " He threatened back. Both bandits paled at those words and tried to apologize but Nuriko didn't listen to them._

" _Last night Tasuki and Kouji had both been drinking at least twelve bottles of sake before Tasuki decided that he wanted to take a bath!_

_So he and Kouji went to the bathhouse and went inside. _

_The point is that it wasn't the MEN'S bathhouse! " Nuriko smiled and began to retell the incident. _

_Flash back…_

_Tasuki and Kouji were dancing around in their room highly affected by the sake. And they imitated different animals and some of their friends._

_Kouji draped himself into the curtains and flashed with his eyelids._

" _Look at me I am Nuriko! And I've got a new dress, so now I have to go and find Hotohori and try to seduce him."_

_Kouji dodged a chair that was flying in his direction and was smashed into bits at the wall._

" _SHUT UP! " Nuriko yelled and glared at the drunken bandit who only snickered at him._

" _I WANT TA SWIM! " Tasuki suddenly shouted and began to wobbly go towards the door while he grabbed Kouji and dragged him along._

" _Tasuki's going to swim while he's drunk? This I got to see! Nuriko thought as he ran after the bandits. He finally caught up with them as they stopped outside the WOMEN'S bathhouse._

" _Hey! Guys you're going the wrong way…" Tasuki and Kouji didn't seem to hear him and walked inside the room._

_A few moments of silence… … … … …_

" _EYYAAAAAHH! " Nuriko heard female voices scream mixture with Kouji and Tasuki's voices._

_Tasuki and Kouji ran out from the bathhouse with buckets and brushes flying after them and angry female voices shouted after them._

" _NASTY PERVERTS! DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN OR WE'LL KILL YOU! " They shouted after the two highly embarrassed bandits. _

_Tasuki and Kouji were both beat red in their faces and glared at Nuriko who lay on the floor and laughing his lungs out._

" _Ya see Kouji? That is why I hate women! They don't listen when you try to explain things to them. They jump conclusions immediately!_

_And I am going to have nightmares about big " Boobs " probably for the next couple of weeks! "_

_Kouji looked up at his best friend and patted him on the shoulder with an understanding look on his face._

" _Remind me too stop you from going to the bathhouse next time when you're drunk…"_

_He said as they began to walk away leaving a laughing Nuriko behind and returned too their room._

_End of flash back._

" _They both had walked into the WOMEN'S bathhouse and on top of that there was several women inside who bathed then. _

_The women all started to scream as those two stepped inside and began throwing buckets after them as they ran out._

_It was hilarious! I haven't had such good laugh in a long time! " Nuriko finished and began to laugh. _

_He was soon joined by Akina who tried to contain her laughter but to no avail. She started to laugh and laughed until tears began to form into her eyes. And then the others allowed themselves to laugh a little to._

" _Oh so it is the " Embarrass the bandits day " today? " Kouji asked and gave the cross-dresser a very unfriendly glare._

" _YES! " Everyone shouted and laughed harder and louder this time. Tasuki and Kouji grabbed some food and did their best to ignore it all._

_And when everyone finally calmed down Hotohori arrived to join all of them._

" _Good morning everyone. " He greeted them and sat down beside Miaka who gave Hotohori a little hug before continuing to eat again._

" _Where have you been Hotohori? " Miaka asked with her mouth full of rice. He sweat dropped at her before giving her a smile._

" _I had some business to attend to Miaka, I'm sorry that I took so long…" _

" _No, its okay Hotohori! You don't have to apologize, I'm glad you came, better late than never! " She said and continued to inhale more food. He laughed and began to eat himself. And then he noticed Akina sitting and chatting with Chichiri._

" _Oh Akina! You're awake. " He greeted her and she waved her hand in reply._

" _Do feel better now? " He asked._

" _Yes, I'm alright! It was a really good nap! " She answered and pushed her away bowl on the table. Hotohori nodded._

" _That's good to hear." And then a bit more serious expression crossed his face._

" _Akina if you wouldn't mind could you answer a few questions for me? " He asked and everyone's attention turned to her. _

_She blushed feeling a bit nervous with everyone's gazes at her._

_She then felt a hand on her head that patted her reassuringly. She looked up at Chichiri's smiling face and blushed even more._

" _Don't worry no da. Just answer the questions and you'll be fine no da!" He said and ruffled her hair; Akina gave him a warm smile and nodded._

_Miaka noticed this and snickered, she was going to pick on Akina about this later when Chichiri's not around. _

_She smiled evilly but was careful to not let anyone see it._

" _Well what do you want to know? " Akina asked._

" _Do you come from Miaka's world? " He asked and locked her gaze with his._

" _Yes I'm from Miaka's world. " She answered since a part of it was the truth. Miaka lived in Tokyo in Fushigi Yugi and Akina lived in Tokyo in the real world. Hotohori nodded and motioned for her to continue._

" _I found this strange red book called " The universe of the four gods " in my mail and I decided to read it. And before I knew it I was pulled into the book and woke up in the woods on that mountain. Where those Kauro guys found me. And then Kouji rescued me. That's all. She finished while keeping eye contact with Hotohori"_

_Hotohori seemed satisfied with the answers Akina gave them and left it there._

_Akina then rose up and excused herself saying she wanted to look around a little and then left._

_When she had closed the door she leaned against it and let out a sigh in relief._

" _Phew, finally outside! I was really getting nervous when being the center of attention in there! I prefer to be in the background." She thought as she began to walk away from the dining room. _

_Back in the dining room…_

" _Well do ye think she's telling the truth? " Kouji asked while rubbing his eyes, since he did not get much sleep after the sake" ADVENTURE " with Tasuki and Nuriko. Hotohori only shrugged his shoulders._

" _I don't know Kouji. _

_But I get a strange, but somewhat familiar feeling when I am around her. It feels warm and gentle, almost like the link between us Seishi's to our Miko."_

" _Ya mean she's a priestess? Tasuki shouted and looked at Hotohori in confusion._

" _But we already have a priestess… Maybe she's a Seishi? But she can't be a Suzaku Seishi since we have all the seven warriors assembled." Mitzukake pointed out. No one noticed Chiriko's slightly pale face as they spoke of another Suzaku seishi warrior._

" _I could try to talk a little more with her later no da. " Chichiri offered and Hotohori nodded._

" _Well let's eat and we will decide what to do later about that! Right now we have to decide how to get Tamahome back! " Miaka said and placed more food at her plate. Not noticing the others sweat drops. _

_Food and Tamahome, was that all she think about? They all wondered._

_Outside…_

_Akina walked around aimlessly in the palace until she stumbled upon the palace garden! She squealed in excitement at her discovery._

" _Large Sakura trees and a pond! It's a perfect combination! "_

_She immediately ran over there and sat down under a large Sakura tree from where she could look out over the pond._

" _The garden looks even more beautiful than on the movies! " _

_Akina sighed happily and leaned back against the tree trunk and watched the clouds as they passed by on the clear sky._

_Her thoughts wandered to Suzaku and her being in this world._

" _I wonder how long I am allowed to stay here… I wouldn't mind at all if it were permanent." But would the others let her stay with them when the summoning was over? Or did she have to return when it all was over?_

_If they drove her away from the palace before the summoning she would have no were to go and no one to turn to._

" _Suzaku please give me a sign if they want to be with me or not…Please, I beg of you… "_

_But she felt nothing or saw anything, disappointed she closed her eyes and began to hum two songs she liked from " Record of Lodoss war " (Ayshia: Don't own those two songs, but I wish I did…)_

_Chichiri remained true to his words and went off to find Akina to talk with her. He scanned the palace for her life force and sensed that she was in the garden. So he walked over there to find her sitting under a large Sakura tree by the pond with her eyes closed. _

_At first he believed she was asleep so he tiptoed forward to her and was just about to reach out to shake her. When she opened her mouth and began to sing._

_The dark night sky above…_

_Exists to expose our hearts as…_

_They call out to each other…_

_When the two of us are apart._

_Throw off those useless trappings._

_Some things can only be seen…_

_When you've lost everything._

_Oh, wind._

_I rise and turn to face you._

_Now let's go…_

_To the sea of torment ahead._

_It's my joy…_

_To be able to believe in you._

_This storm blows…_

_To remind us both of the love…_

_That we share…_

_All alone…_

_Under the forest trees. _

_I reach out both my arms…_

_And I dance. Do you see?_

_Shimmering in the filtered light._

_My dream…_

_The winds of legend blows._

_And in my hair, my fingers…_

_I can feel it…_

_Sad things and painful things, too…_

_Sparkle in the light of the sun._

_As I travel on to distant lands…_

_Does the sun look down on me, too?_

_Chichiri listened to every single word that slipped through her lips as she sang._

" _What a pretty song, it's probably a song from her world, no da…" He looked at her peaceful face and smiled._

" _She has a very good singing voice, maybe when she feels comfortable enough she might sing for us at her own free will no da." He thought._

_But one piece in her song puzzled him._

" _Some things can only be seen, when you lost everything? What does that mean no da? " He asked himself. But he got no time to think about it since Akina opened her eyes and stared at him in surprise._

" _C-chichiri? How long have you been standing there? " She asked. Chichiri rubbed the backside off his neck and looked at her._

" _Long enough to hear you sing that pretty song no da. It sounded really good! " Akina blushed at the compliment and invited him to sit down._

" _So you what are you doing out here then Chichiri? " She asked as he sat down beside her._

" _Mostly curious about your world and I thought you could use some company, no da! "_

_He replied and watched her face as she became a little curious._

" _Is there something else you want to know about it? " Chichiri nodded and then added._

" _Well not just about your world, but things about yourself Akina-chan no da! " Akina giggled and shook her head._

" _Okay you can ask me what you want, if you call me by my name, Akina-chan is nice but I prefer to be called by my name Chichiri-san." She told him and he nodded in reply._

" _Okay, I'll call you by your name if you do the same for me, no da! "_

" _Agreed " She stretched out her hand and Chichiri took it to seal the agreement._

_Then they both started to talk about things from their worlds. Akina told him about Tokyo and the school she went in and about electricity and cars._

" _What strange things you're world seem to have no da! " Akina giggled and Chichiri began to tell Akina about magic and legends of Suzaku. And he told her about his teacher Tai Itsukun and the little Nyan-Nyan's on the mountain which he trained on for three years. _

_Akina noticed that he was careful to not tell her about why he went there in the first place._

" _He probably thinks that I would push him away if he told me about Kouran and Hikou._

_If I only could tell him that I know of his past… And that I accept him for whom his is. Not for what he's done or his title as a Suzaku seishi..."_

" _Where do you live Akina no da? " Chichiri asked and she was brought back to reality. She looked thoughtful for a minute_

" _Well I live in a apartment I rent in Tokyo and go to school on the weekends. I read a lot of manga and fantasy books. Chichiri nodded and motioned for her to continue._

" _What about your friends and family, no da? " He asked and noticed her saddened expression that showed up at the words " Friends " and " Family."_

" _I-I don't have friends in my world, the other students just bullies and ignores me. They call me the teacher's favorite pet and other mean stuff just because I'm trying to get good grades."_

" _Then what about your family no da? Don't they step up for you? " _

" _I-i…" She began but got cut off by a voice calling after them._

" _Akina! Chichiri! Where are you guys? " They heard Nuriko shout. _

" _Over here Nuriko! " Akina yelled and waved her arms at the cross dresser. Nuriko came panting over to them and waved back._

" _Finally found you guys! " He said and stopped right in front of them._

" _Did something happen no da? " Chichiri asked._

" _Yeah Miaka wants to go to Kuto right now and she wanted to talk to Akina so I volunteered to go and find you guys! " He replied. Chichiri rose to his feet and reached out his hand to Akina so he could help her from the ground._

" _Thanks Chichiri." Akina placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small warm smile before turning back to Nuriko.  
_

" _Okay then Nuriko lead us to Miaka! " The small group began to walk away._

_But Chichiri's thoughts rested on his and Akina's conversation about friends and family. She never got a chance to start telling him about her family. _

_But the part about her being without friends wasn't entirely true._

" _Maybe she hasn't notice, but I already consider her a friend, no da. And I'm sure the others do the same…_

_I tell her that later and maybe ask her about her family when I get some time alone with her again, no da." And a part of him got really excited about being alone with her again. He got a bit confused by this but shrugged if off. He decided it was because she was a nice person to talk to._

_Satisfied with that he hurried to keep up with Nuriko and Akina._

_Soon they reached Miaka's room and stepped inside. Miaka, Hotohori, Mitzukake and Chiriko were already there and were waiting for them._

" _Oh good! You're here now Akina! " Miaka greeted them. She then went over too Akina and took her hands in hers._

" _I'll be straight with you Akina! I want you to come along and get Tamahome back! " She began. And she heard her Seishi's inhale in disbelief._

" _We'll be going to night and retrieve him from the Seiryu seven. We're supposed to wait under a tree in the palace garden. And I thought you might want to come along and meet him! "_

" _Miaka, she'll meet Tamahome when he comes back! There's no reason to drag her along into danger too, no da! " Chichiri objected. But to everyone's surprise she agreed to come along._

" _Oh boy, two girls to look after. As if one wasn't enough! " Tasuki growled. Akina stuck out her tongue towards him and then turned to Chichiri._

" _Don't worry about me Chichiri! I can look after myself! " She said and patted his shoulder reassuringly. But that only made him more worried about her safety._

" _I guess we could take you along too, but stay close to me if anything should happen, no da! So I can protect you two if we get spotted, okay no da? " He said and gave her the most serious look the mask could make._

_Akina nodded at him before answering. _

" _Yes I promise Chichiri." She held her fingers crossed behind her back. She knew Tamahome is already poisoned with " Kodoku " and decides she wants to try to help._

_Since she was the only one who knew about the poison._

" _I have to stay close to Miaka… Even if I can't do anything about Tamahome I can at least try to prevent him from breaking her arm."_

" _But what about Amiboshi? " She suddenly remembered that she wanted to talk to him but decided to do it when they we're back._

" _Okay then it's decided! " Miaka announced. _

" _Chichiri, Akina, and me are going to Kuto! " She received a punch at her head from Tasuki. _

" _Aren't you forgetting something? " He asked and gave her a meaning look._

" _Oh, sorry Tasuki! Of course we'll tell you when Tamahome's back! You're so sweet for caring about him! " She said and ruffled a beat-red Tasuki's hair._

" _NO BAKA! I'M COMING ALONG TO REMEMBER? " He yelled at his miko._

" _Oh, yes now I remember! I mean that Chichiri, Akina, Tasuki and me are going! " _

_Chichiri leaned down towards Akina and began to whispering following words to her._

" _Don't worry Akina I'll protect you…" Akina's cheeks turned pink and she nodded at him._

_Now when all that was decided Chichiri laid down his Kesa on the floor and prepared to teleport._

" _Come over here no da! " He ordered them. And they stood on the Kesa and soon began too sink down in it. Those who were left behind gathered around the Kesa and wished them safe travel._

" _Be careful everyone! As soon as you got Tamahome get back here immediately, okay? And Chichiri and Tasuki take care of Miaka and Akina! " Nuriko told them all._

" _Don't worry yer head they both got the mighty Tasuki to protect them ya know! "_

" _Go and get them Genrou! " Kouji encouraged his friend._

_And then they all were gone._

_Hotohori and the others prayed hard to Suzaku that nothing would go wrong and that they would come back safely._

_Here I end chapter four!_

_Phew! I sat the whole day to day to make it better and correct wrong spellings!_

_On Monday I start school again, but I'll keep writing for the sake of my faithful reviewer's!_

_If you guys saw the question for Stariko and want to answer it too then it's just fine by me. -_

_And just one more question!_

_Do you guys think I'm moving to fast with Akina and Chichiri?_

_Please review _

_And I will update as fast as I can!_


	5. Chapter 5 Evil plot in the garden!

Hi Guy's!

Thanks for all your reviews! It's so fun to read them because you're all so nice to me! This chapter is a few words longer than the last one so enjoy it!

TO STARIKO: I read your review about making me a camoe. A Question! What's a camoe? And if it has something to do with mailing then you'll have to post your email personally to me!

Otherwise it won't work! But my mail is still funky! So it will probably work better on Monday or Tuesday!

Okay now the disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yugi Yu Watase does.

And Akina is mine!

_Warnings will appear in the chapter because of violence and sexual abuse! I have written warnings when does parts starts and ends!_

_Chapter five: Evil plot in the garden!_

" _Chichiri you're are really a great magician! You brought us here in an instant! But couldn't you have found a better place to land? " Miaka snarled at him in chibi manner._

_They had dropped out from the sky and landed in a tree with Tasuki and Miaka beneath Akina and Chichiri._

_The branch started to creek when Miaka tried to move her body._

" _Hey stop moving around up there! " Tasuki yelled as the branch broke. _

_And they all fell down screaming._

_Except for Chichiri who threw his cape around another branch to prevent himself from falling down. Then he quickly grabbed Akina around her waist and pulled her up to his chest._

_While poor Tasuki and Miaka headed down and crashed on the ground._

" _Are you okay no da? " He asked as he saw Akina's pale face. She latched on to his neck for dear life and buried her head there and shook her head furiously._

" _I HATE HEIGHTS! " She yelled into his neck and refused to let go or look down even once. Chichiri gently stroke her back reassuringly and then turned his attention to the others._

" _Are you okay Miaka and Tasuki no da? He called to them; both of them were lying on the ground with whirlpools in their eyes._

" _No we're not okay no da…" They replied in union. _

_He sighed in relief and looked at Akina again._

_She still had her head buried at his neck and he could feel her warm breath every single time she breathed out. Chichiri blushed and was very thankful for his mask at the moment._

" _Why am I blushing na no da? She only holds on to me because she's scared nothing else!" He told himself and began stroke her back again to calm her down as he felt her body tremble. _

" _Poor girl… Well hanging here all they won't bring Tamahome back no da!_

_Although I don't really complain about being up here with her…" He mentally slapped and scolded himself._

" _What am I thinking? I'm sounding like some Hentai guy no da! " He thought as he then began to loosen his grip on the Kesa._

" _Akina no da? I'm going to let go of the branch now, so hold on to me now, okay no da? " She nodded and he let go. Akina expected them to fall on to the hard ground so she prepared her body for the impact._

_But it never came._

" _Um Akina? We're on the ground now so you can open your eyes no da! " Akina opened her eyes and found herself on the ground with her arms still wrapped around Chichiri's neck._

" _Huh? Did he levitate or something? " She wondered._

_She looked up at Chichiri in confusion, and she found him staring right back into her eyes only a few inches away from her face. Two patches of pink sneaked their way up on her cheeks and she quickly released him, and took two steps back._

" _T-thanks Chichiri. " She said and looked down onto the ground founding it very interesting at the moment._

_Chichiri only smiled and then they went over to help Miaka and Tasuki off the ground. Miaka was still numb from the fall so Chichiri had to pull her up by her waist._

_As he reached down Akina saw a big lump on his back that moved around under the Kesa._

" _Chichiri there's something moving around on your back. " Akina pointed out and began poking at the moving lump. Chichiri stuck his hand into the Kesa and pulled out a mewing Tama from it. _

" _Like a wizard pulls out a bunny from his hat." She thought and giggled._

" _Hey! Tama also came along! " Tasuki said as Miaka got off him. The said cat purred and jumped up on Chichiri's shoulder._

" _He likes to nap in there no da! He must have come with us by accident! " He said while petting Tama's neck. _

_Miaka reached out for Tama and put him down on the ground._

" _Great then we can use him to sniff out Tamahome since animals have better noses than humans. " Miaka explained and pointed to her own nose._

" _Great lead the way then Tama! " Akina said and they began to walk away._

_They followed Tama who made his way threw the tall grass ahead of them, until they all finally reached the spot where they where supposed to meet Tamahome._

_Akina looked around feeling a bit nervous; it was on thing watching these scenes on the movie, but another thing to be right there when it all was about to happen!_

" _Ugh! This place makes my skin crawl." She thought and looked over at the others. Miaka were jumping up and down beneath the tree while a sweat dropping Chichiri and Tasuki watched their miko step up and hug the tree lovingly._

" _Yes we made it! It's right under this tree where we are supposed to meet Tamahome!" _

_Miaka looked so happy that Akina could not help but smile at her._

_But still, she knew that Nakago and Yui would show up anytime now. _

_So she decided she was going to stay right by Miaka's side as they waited._

_And about an hour later…_

_Miaka started to get worried since Tamahome still hasn't showed up._

" _Did Tamahome get caught or was he delayed because of something? " She wondered._

_Akina looked over at the miko who looked as she almost was in tears. _

" _I'm sorry Miaka, but he won't come here… I wish I could tell them the truth, that I know about their futures…"_

_She looked over her shoulder at Chichiri who were talking with Tasuki, not noticing her gaze._

" _And Chichiri… I want to tell him that I know of his past, and that i don't blame him for it. And that I'll be his friend no matter what." Her thoughts were interrupted by the miko's voice and she looked back at Miaka._

" _Where is he? Why does he take so long? " She asked and a single tear slipped down her cheek._

_Akina reached out her hand and petted Miaka's head to comfort her._

_Miaka gave her a shaky smile and then continued to stare out in the darkness._

_Then a few minutes later, they all heard rustles behind them, and Miaka believing it to be her lover called out Tamahome's name. _

_But her face dropped into a frown as she saw it was Nakago and Yui that came out from the bushes with lots of armed soldiers._

_Tasuki and Chichiri stiffened visibly and readied themselves for battle as soon as they saw Nakago. And Akina made a threatening glare at the Seiryu warrior._

" _It's been a while Miaka, seems you're doing well. " Yui gave her a cold glare._

_Miaka only stared at her best friend and asked her what she was doing there._

"_You fools! You made such racket that it could be heard all the way from the palace! " Nakago mocked at them as he stepped up by Yui's side._

_He then let his eyes wander over to the other young woman that stood beside his enemy miko and Tasuki._

" _So this is the girl Amiboshi told us about? She looks really frail and weak, an easy prey to toy with…" He smirked evilly at Akina, who tired to prevent herself from barfing as she saw the look he gave her._

" _Miaka, Akina get back! " Tasuki grabbed his fan and began chanting the magical words as he pushed the girls out of the way to attack Nakago._

" _Rekka Shinen! " He yelled, but nothing than small sparks flew out from the fan and Tasuki looked very confused and shocked. _

" _So you're Tasuki, it's too bad that you can't use your powers here." Nakago said and smirked._

_Nakago told them about the barrier that sealed Suzaku warrior's powers, and then asked them who to vanquish first as he raised his right hand and chi started to gather in it._

" _Wait Nakago, where's the fun in killing them right away? Why don't we bring the to the palace and entertain them a little? " Yui asked. And stared emotionless at Miaka._

" _As you wish lady Yui. " He said as he lowered his right hand as the chi disappeared and motioned for the soldiers to capture them._

" _Capture the Suzaku miko and the other's! " Nakago ordered and crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the soldiers advanced against the Suzaku group._

_Akina looked thorn about what to do as she held on to Miaka's jacket, and watching Nakago's smirk grow wider and wider._

" _I can't let them take Miaka, but what a I supposed to do? I have no power's to fight Nakago! But maybe…" A thought crossed her mind and she decided to try it._

_Akina looked back at Chichiri and gave him a sad smile before turning her attention back to the soldiers._

" _What's she up to no da? " Chichiri wondered, but immediately froze in fear when it suddenly hit him what she was about to do._

" _NO DON'T! " He yelled as Akina began to sprint forward. _

_She violently pushed Miaka back right into Tasuki's chest and darted forward to slam into one of the Kuto soldier's armor. The soldier and Akina fell to the ground with a loud " Bang! "._

" _Akina! " She heard Chichiri and the others call out to her as she hit the ground._

_She raised her head and looked over at them._

" _Chichiri, Tasuki! Get out of here with Miaka, now! " She yelled at the shocked seishi's and their stunned miko._

" _No! We won't leave you here, Akina! " Tasuki shouted as he held back Miaka who desperately tired to break out from Tasuki's hold and run over to her._

" _CHICHIRI! PLEASE! " She shouted as the Kuto soldiers began to move forward again._

_Chichiri frowned and he gave her a quick glance of worry before touching Tasuki's shoulder and warped away with the younger seishi and their priestess._

" _Damn it they got away! " Yui raged at Nakago who grabbed Akina by her hair and pulled her up._

_Akina bit her tongue, not wanting to give Nakago the satisfactions by see her cry or yell in pain._

" _Where did they go? " He asked Akina and shook her entire body by pulling her plait._

_Akina spit him right in the face. The soldiers inhaled deeply believing that their general would be furious and kill the girl with a chi blast, so they all backed away a few steps._

_But Nakago calmly wiped it away before turning back to Akina and roughly grabbing her chin and lowered his mouth to her ear._

" _You're going to regret that later, my dear…" And then he pulled away from her face._

" _Well they can't get out from the barrier so they are hiding here somewhere._

_And I don't think they will leave without this girl here." He said and then he violently tossed her into another soldier's armor. _

_Akina let out a yelp of pain as she crashed into the armor and then she fainted._

" _Nakago! That was unnecessary! " Yui scolded him._

" _Chi-chiri…" Was the last thing she thought before passing out completely._

_One of the soldiers picked her up and threw her over his shoulder while he awaited orders from his general. _

_Nakago waved with his hand at the girl and gave the soldiers following instructions._

" _Take her to one of the guest room's and I'll take care of her later…_

_And also start searching the gardens for her friends." Nakago ordered and then back turned back to Yui._

" _What are you going to do with that girl Nakago? " Yui asked as she watched Akina being taken away. _

" _No need to worry priestess, I'm going to question her a little that's all." He answered and put a hand on Yui's shoulder. _

" _Maybe you should go and cheek up on Tamahome for a while? " He suggested. _

" _Yes, but Nakago what was that pill you told me to give him? It was poison wasn't it! " She said and gave him an accusing look._

" _Don't worry lady Yui, he being treated with the greatest of care." He said. She looked at him for a second, before she turned around and headed back to the palace with some soldiers._

_Nakago smiled and his thoughts wandered first to Tamahome and then to the girl they captured._

" _Maybe I should visit Tamahome and her right now before we'll deal with the Suzaku seven…" He walked away and started to laugh in a loud Sadistic way._

" _It's going to be fun to see her break down…"_

_With Miaka and the others…._

_Chichiri had landed all of them in a tree not to far away from Akina and her captors. They watched in horror as Nakago pulled Akina up by her hair and demanded loudly to know where they were hiding._

_Then they saw Akina spit right in to " Pretty boy's " face!_

_Nakago leaned near Akina's right ear and whispered something and then backed off._

_Chichiri felt his heart scream in agony as he only could watch as Akina was sent flying into one of the soldier's hard steel armor with a loud " BANG! "_

" _Shh! Be quiet Miaka if they find us they'll kill all of us! " Tasuki growled at Miaka who tried to scream thru his hand that he had clamped over her mouth._

" _There's nothing we can do now! Our powers aren't working and we would not stand a chance if we challenged Nakago now! " He said and began to pet her head as he felt her crying slightly. Chichiri's gaze never left the fainted girl's face as she lay on the ground._

" _Chichiri…"_

_Chichiri jerked his head up, he was pretty sure that he had heard Akina's voice inside his head._

_He turned back his head and watched as she was thrown up on one of the soldier's shoulders and got carried away._

" _DAMN IT! " He mentally screamed and hit the tree trunk in complete dismay._

_Tasuki looked over at his friend and was pretty shocked to see the older seishi lose control over his emotions like that._

" _Hey Chichiri calm down! " He reached out for Chichiri's arm and pulled himself over so he could lean in and whisper into Chichiri's ear._

" _You have to calm down, Miaka is already upset and we need to keep a strong face in front of her. If we break down she'll lose hope and think that we'll not be able to get Akina or Tamahome back! "_

_Chichiri looked at Tasuki amazed at his sudden mature ness and wise words._

_He then nodded and his usual smile was back in place._

" _Thanks Tasuki no da. You right we have to keep strong for Miaka and Akina's sake! " He whispered back at the fire seishi._

_Tasuki replied with a fanged grin before turning his attention back to Miaka, who still wept on his chest._

" _Don't worry Miaka no da! We'll get her back and Tamahome too! " Chichiri consoled her and patted her head. Miaka sniffed and nodded but did not look up from Tasuki's chest._

_He then began to search for Akina's life force, he could feel it going thru the palace and she probably was taken into a chamber in the building._

" _Well she still unconscious no da. We need a strategy so we can get her back safely and we must avoid running into Nakago no da! " With that said they began to plan a double rescue._

_Palace chambers…_

_WARNING SEXUAL ABUSE AND VIOLENCE AHEAD! A SIMILAR TEXT TO THIS ONE WILL APPEAR WHEN VIOLENCE BEGINS AND ENDS!_

" _Ouch…ow, ow! " Akina began to stir awake feeling her body hurt a little from the abuse it was put thru. She then sat up and looked around, seeing she was inside a large bedroom._

" _What the heck? Why did they not throw me into a dungeon? " She wondered while putting her feet down to the floor and stood up. At first her legs was feeling wobbly but she managed to make her way to the door._

_She tried to open it but it was locked. Sighing she went over to the window and opened it._

" _I wonder how far it is to the ground from here? Maybe I can climb down somehow? " She asked herself out loud and looked down. She saw that her room was on the third floor of the palace._

_She let out a shriek and flew back in chibi terror with eyes big as wheels._

" _WONDERFUL! I'M UP IN A HIGH ROOM AND MY ONLY OPTION TO ESCAPE IS TO CLIMB OUT FROM THAT WINDOW! " She wiped sweat from her forehead and tried to think of another option until she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_Akina's blood froze; she had a pretty good guess on who was standing behind her._

_She hadn't even heard the door open or being relocked._

" _Uhuh? So we're afraid of heights are we? " He asked as he turned her around to face him. Nakago was standing right before her and with the same grin as before._

" _Missed me? " He asked and put both his hands on her shoulders and roughly dug his fingers into her flesh. Akina let out a small hiss of pain that seemed please Nakago since his smirk grow to a more sadistic smile and he leaned in close to her face._

" _You know I still owe you for spitting me in my face girl…" He purred and then clamped down his mouth over hers._

" _MMMPHHHH! " She yelled into his mouth and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. Akina responded by biting his tongue really hard!_

_Nakago winced and withdrew from her mouth; he also let go of her shoulders in the process. She gave him a furious glare and watched as he turned his head to the right and spited out some blood from his mouth._

_Then he raised his right hand and slapped her hard across her cheek. It was such a powerful blow that it made her fly across the room into the opposite wall in the room. _

" _AGHH! " She shrieked and felt the tremendous pain from the impact. Nakago then went over and pulled her up by her hair so that they were on the same eye height._

" _Now I owe you for this to. " He said and the sadistic smile was back again. He tossed her onto the bed and followed right after her._

_Akina desperately tried to kick him away from her but since he was much bigger and stronger. Nakago easily pinned her down on the bed by using his legs to keep her body still. And he grasped her wrists and held them above her head with his left hand._

" _NOO! He's going to rape me! Chichiri help! " She frantically tried to wriggle out from his grasp, but it was futile and Nakago only laughed at her attempts to escape._

" _If you had cooperated, then I might not have to do this. But not did you only disobey me once but twice! " He glared at her as he let his right hand wander up along her side._

_He let his hand then wonder up to where her tunic was tied together and he slowly unbuttoned it. Akina grew more and more desperate as she tried to get away. She flew up and tried to bite him on his nose but missed when he pulled back._

_Another hard slap on the same cheek rewarded her. And he continued his work._

_The tunic was open and he slid his right hand inside and grabbed one of her breast and squeezed it so hard that Akina screamed out in pain._

" _That was nothing… this was only forth play, my dear…" He said and then ripped off her belt and went down to her pants._

" _NOO! HELP! " She screamed as he began to undo her pants._

_HERE THE FIRST WARNING ENDS!_

_Knock, knock_

_Nakago looked up from Akina and glared furiously at the door, who dared to interrupt him now?_

" _Dare to move and I'll hit you again." He threatened her while he got up and walked over to the door too unlock it._

_Akina tilted her head to the side and coughed out blood on the mattress, while she tried to see who was at the door when Nakago finally opened it._

" _What do you want? " He asked and looked outside._

" _Sir! I can feel the presence of the Suzaku no miko from the garden! We should head out and either capture them or kill them right away!_

" _I recognize this voice……… Tamahome…" She saw him as Nakago turned back and faced her again._

" _Yes, we should go now. But first I'm going to make sure she won't be able to walk out from here." He said as he walked over to her while Tamahome only looked on with a sadistic smile._

_Nakago reached down his face near Akina's and stared into her eyes and said._

" _This won't hurt a bit…" Akina did not understand what he meant until he grabbed her ankle._

" _SNAP! " Akina threw her head back and screamed. He had broken her ankle with one single hard twist._

" _Oh, it seems I was wrong it did hurt, did it? "_

_Tears ran down Akina's face as she stopped screaming and blacked out._

" _Nice work sir! " Tamahome praised and clapped his hands. Nakago gave him an emotionless glare and walked by him out thru the door._

" _You go and find the Suzaku miko. And bring her to me, understood? "_

" _Yes sir! " Tamahome replied and saluted him as the general walked away._

_Tamahome closed the door and walked away to do his duty._

_Inside the room Akina's eyes snapped open, she only had pretended to faint so that Nakago would leave and it seemed to work to. _

" _I have to get out of here! I must find Chichiri or Miaka and warn them about Tamahome." She moved her right leg over the edge of the bed and then as gently as possible set down her injured foot._

_Pains immediately shoot up from her foot and she held back a scream._

" _Sick bastard! He's even worse in person! But at least he did not get the chance to take my innocence…" She thought and then stood up leaning as much as she could on her right foot._

_Then she limped as fast as she could towards the door and opened it._

" _How fortunate! He forgot to lock the door! " She opened it and peeked outside to see if there was any guards in the hallway. Only one, but he seemed to be asleep. Akina grabbed a small vase near her door and limped over and hit him in the head with it._

" _CRASH! " She then quickly took his spear and by using it as a walking stick she hurried away from the unconscious's soldier and headed for the stair's._

_Somewhere else in the palace…_

_Chichiri was walking around and was looking for Miaka and Akina. Miaka had managed to run away from him and Tasuki. She probably ran off to find Akina and Tamahome herself._

_So Chichiri had tied up Tasuki and then went off to search for the three of them. Then he spotted two soldiers who were dragging Miaka along with them towards the dungeon._

" _Let me go! " She screamed and tried to wriggle herself lose._

" _Shut up and come along now! " Miaka screamed again. That's when Chichiri stepped forward and walked over to them._

" _Oh general! " The soldiers immediately saluted him while Miaka stared at him in terror._

" _Does it really take five soldiers to take one single girl to the dungeon's? " He asked and took Miaka's right hand. _

" _I'll take her from here so go back to your usual duties! Dismissed! " He said and walked away._

_Chichiri led her to where he had left Tasuki and then dropped his disguise._

" _CHICHIRI! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME TIED UP LIKE THIS? " The fire seishi shouted at him as he was untied._

" _Because I could not take you along no da! " It would have been suspicious if two Nakago's walked around and asked for the Suzaku no miko no da! " He explained and then they both turned to Miaka._

_Tasuki inspected her left arm since blood covered it. And Miaka screamed as soon as he touched it._

" _What the hell did they try to rip your arm of or something? " He asked in horror._

" _Miaka who did this to you? " Chichiri asked as he felt his anger build up at the person who harmed his miko._

" _It's nothing I only stumbled! Nothing to worry about! " Chichiri could feel that Miaka wasn't telling the truth but he was worried about Akina so he rose up and scanned for her chi._

_He felt it coming from the lowest floor a few corridors away. _

" _Hey guy's! I can feel Akina's chi! It seems she is heading to the garden to look for us no da! You guy's wait here while I go and get her no da! "_

_Chichiri then turned back into Nakago and went off to find Akina. _

_But when he just was about to catch up with her he accidentally stumbled upon the real Nakago._

" _G-general " A soldier pointed behind the real Nakago's back at the fake Nakago who knew it had become very dangerous now._

" _A warrior of the Suzaku seven…" Nakago stared at his double and his eyebrows knitted together in a dangerous looking way._

" _Uhuhhh, sorry can't stick around no da! He yelled as he turned chibi and ran away._

" _DAMN IT! Why did he have to show up when I was just about to catch up with Akina no da! " He mentally growled and ran as fast as he could back to where he left the other two behind. Only to find Tasuki there alone and tied up again._

" _Tasuki our cover is blown! We have to run to the garden and fetch Akina! And where's Miaka no da? " He asked the annoyed bandit who told him that Miaka tied him up and ran away to the promised place again._

" _Miaka did this? And you just let her or what? " Chichiri asked the bandit._

" _I told you a million times, I hate girl's they're cheaters and they don't play fair! " The fire seishi snarled at him._

" _Dummy! She outsmarted you, no da! " _

" _Shut up! "_

" _Okay then we can fetch both of them when we get there! I think Akina is also heading towards the tree no da! " The older seishi told Tasuki and then the both of them sprinted off to find the girls before any Kuto soldiers did._

" _Kami let both of them be safe…"_

_HERE THE SECOND PART OF THE VIOLENCE BEGINS!_

_In a deeper part of the garden…._

_Akina leaned heavily at the spear while she made her way thru the garden as fast as she could. The pain from her ankle was still intense and she almost fainted a couple of times again._

" _No I can't afford to faint! Keep going girl you're almost at the tree and hopefully the others are there. If they did not decided to go and look for me…"_

_She then suddenly heard Miaka's voice._

" _Tamahome! " _

" _Oh no Miaka! You stupid goose! Get away from him! " She quickly limped towards were she heard her voice and found Miaka standing in front of Tamahome and watched as he ripped their love letter apart._

" _Oh shit! " Akina sneaked forward as fast and quiet as she could behind Tamahome._

" _HE'S GONE! " Miaka yelled as tears fell down from her eyes and continued downwards her cheeks._

" _Time to die! " Tamahome raised his weapon to strike Miaka, but suddenly turned around when he felt something trying to hit him from behind and blocked the attack._

_Akina had tried to knock him out from behind but failed. Tamahome gave her an evil look and hit her midsection with his weapon. She doubled her body in pain as Tamahome this time attacked her spear._

" _WHACK! " The spear shattered and Akina flew back at least six feet before landing on the ground. The pain from her ankle shoot up to her entire body in double force._

" _AAAHHH! " She shrieked. But tried to get up as Tamahome readied another attack at Miaka. _

" _NO! Miaka get away! " But Miaka did not move or respond as Tamahome struck his weapon towards her again._

" _WHACK! " Tasuki had caught Miaka just as the weapon was a bout to strike her and he took the blow instead of her._

_He landed at Akina's side and crouched by her with Miaka in his lap._

" _Tasuki are you alright? " Chichiri ran over to them and dropped down by his side._

_Don't worry about me, what about Miaka and Akina?_

_To their relief Miaka was only unconscious and had no new wounds on her body._

_But as Chichiri was about to inspect Akina, Tamahome made his presence know again by waving his weapons._

" _The Suzaku warriors, you saved me the trouble of looking for you. Now I will destroy you once and for all! " Chichiri could not believe his ear's, Tamahome was threatening THEM his fellow warrior's!_

" _Tamahome! Hey what happened to you no da? " Tasuki then suddenly shoved Miaka into Chichiri's lap as he began to tremble._

_Akina got a bit scared of him when she heard his voice and saw his face._

" _YOU broke Miaka's arm didn't you? Didn't you Tamahome? " They watched as Tamahome's grin disappeared and an emotionless look came onto his face instead._

" _You did this to her! "_

" _After she looked forward so much to see you again you went and tore her hope and joy apart! "_

" _Chichiri, Tasuki! Kodoku has poisoned Tamahome's heart! " Be careful because he sees you and Miaka as enemies now! " Akina yelled at them as Tasuki and Tamahome engaged into combat._

" _CHICHIRI GET MIAKA AND AKINA OUT OF HERE! I'LL BYE YOU AS MUCH TIME AS I CAN! " Tasuki ordered._

_But as Chichiri got the two girls in his arms and tried to warp away a chi volt struck all three of them._

" _AAAHHH! "_

" _You're not going anywhere. " Nakago's voice echoed thru the woods._

" _It's him again, the guy's a pain no da! " Chichiri said and clutched both girls tighter to his body and disappeared._

" _You think you can hide from me? " _

_During the fight Nakago appeared in the fight just as Tasuki had received a major beating and was badly wounded and bleeding heavily._

_Tasuki made a move to attack him but got blasted by Nakago's chi sending him flying onto the ground._

_The other's watched in horror as their friend was lying on the ground and not moving._

_You're name is Chichiri right? Give up now and I'll spare " your " life." No answer reached Nakago's ear._

_Chichiri sent a message to the other warriors thru Tama-neko and asked for their help._

_Tamahome latched his weapon around Tasuki's neck and began to choke the fire seishi warrior._

_Miaka finally managed to pull away Chichiri's hand fro her mouth._

" _TAMAHOME! STOP! DON'T HURT TASUKI! She yelled. _

_Akina and Chichiri watched as Nakago turned around and fired a chi blast right at their hiding place._

" _Die you fools! "_

_What will happen? Will Nakago's chi blast hit Chichiri and the girl's?_

_Will the others send enough chi in time?_

_What will happen to Tasuki?_

_Find out in the next chapter!_

_So how's the chappie? _

_I was pretty upset with myself as I wrote this chapter!_

_I'm sorry for not writing the fight scene with Tasuki and Tamahome, but I needed to end it here. Maybe you'll under stand why in the next chapter…_

_Isn't Nakago a sadistic devil?_

_I'll update ASAP because I start school tomorrow again!_

_So it might take a little longer for me to update during the weekend!_

_Please Review!_

_Love ya all!_


	6. Chapter 6 Trampled feelings and bruises

_Hi guys I'm back again! (Yay!)_

_I would like to take this opportunity to welcome all my new reviewers!_

_So welcome: Irishlass18, Akari kitsune, iluvmitzukake, akanetendo1234, plutobaby494, fushigiyugigirl3, and Starpup!_

_Welcome! I hope to make friends with you guys too!_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, Yu Watase does._

_And Akina is mine!_

_On with the story, enjoy!_

_Chapter six: Trampled feelings and bruises _

_Nakago turned around and faced their hiding place as he fired away a chi blast at them,_

" _Die you fools! " He shouted while the chi blast approached them at high speed._

_Miaka let out a shriek of fear while Akina shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see when the chi blast would hit them._

" _Is this how my life ends? I die before I get a chance to tell Chichiri how I feel about him? " She wondered as she pressed herself harder against Chichiri's arm._

" _NOO! I don't want to die! Not now when I finally have all the stars of Suzaku! " Miaka whimpered in fear._

_Chichiri released his hold around Akina's shoulder and pushed her violently away from him. She fell down on the ground and let out a small yelp in surprise as she landed._

" _DAA! " _

_Akina's eyes snapped open as she heard the scream. And watched, as Chichiri was hit head-on by the chi blast. _

_He was blown back by the impact and landed on the ground beside the frightened girls._

" _CHICHIRI! " They both shouted in union and Akina cradled him in her lap. Chichiri began to cough and blood ran down his jaw. Akina's face paled when she saw it._

" _Oh Kami! Chichiri! Did the chi cause inner injuries? " _

_Akina reached out her hand and gently began to wipe off the blood from him. But more kept coming out. They heard Nakago laugh at them and Tamahome joined in._

" _You fools did you really believed that you could defeat me? I will kill the Suzaku no miko, warriors and anyone that is threatening the summoning of Seiryu! " Nakago said as he began to approach them._

_Akina continued to clean up the blood from Chichiri's face, but then and she noticed that his mask was beginning to peal off._

_She also felt Chichiri's body stiffened at what Nakago threatened to do with them all. _

_He muttered something as he rose up a little from Akina's lap and tried to get up on his feet._

" _Chichiri stop! Don't fight them! You'll just get wounded as Tasuki or maybe worse! " Miaka begged him._

_But Chichiri didn't listen. He pushed himself up by using his elbows. He stood up and took a wobbly step forward._

" _So you're up for more? That's good; I'll finish you off right now and then I'll get started with the girls. " Nakago said and glanced over to Miaka and Akina._

_Akina saw as the mask fell of and mentally gasped when she saw the look on Chichiri's face._

_She had never seen him so angry as he was now. Not even in the movies._

_His whole face screamed only one thing and that was " murder. "_

_Blood still came thru his closed mouth but that didn't seem to bother him at all._

_Chichiri brought fourth his staff from the Kesa and then readied himself for combat. Akina watched him as he turned around and took another step away from her and Miaka. _

_The miko reached out a hand for her infuriated seishi and tried to stop him from fighting._

" _CHICHIRI DON'T DO IT! " Miaka shouted as the well seishi ran fourth and lashed out his staff against Nakago._

_The Seiryu seishi dodged the blow and jumped back as he tried to gather chi and blow off his opponent once again._

_But Chichiri was right in front of Nakago before he even raised his hand._

_He swung his staff violently at the Seiryu seishi, who got the blow on his left side and was thrown back._

_In the process he flew into Tamahome, the ogre seishi was knocked to the ground and his hold on Tasuki's throat was gone._

_Tasuki gasped for air as he fell forward onto the ground with a loud " thud." Blood was starting to gather around him from his wounds. _

" _TASUKI! " Miaka shrieked as she saw him lying there motionless and bleeding heavily._

_Chichiri ran over to Tasuki, picked him up and then warped back to the girls._

_Miaka reached out her arms at Tasuki as he was placed down in her lap. _

" _Tasuki! Please say something to me! Please! " Miaka begged him as she gently stroke his chin._

_Tasuki slowly opened his eyes and looked into her teary ones._

_The fire seishi felt a pain worse than his wounds in his heart as he saw his miko cry._

" _Miaka…Please don't cry…I want to see you smile for… me…" He then reached out his hand and cupped her face as he began to speak._

" _Ya see…this is what happens….when I get…..mixed up with girl's….." He said and his hand then dropped to the ground and Miaka became completely overwhelmed by fear and guilt._

" _TASUKI! " Miaka yelled and buried her face in the fire seishi's hair and tears began to well down from her cheeks._

" _Miaka calm down! He just fainted!" Akina told the miko as she crawled up beside her and Chichiri. She then reached out her hand for him and placed it on his shoulder._

" _Are you okay Chichiri? Has it stopped bleeding? " She asked as he turned around and faced her. _

" _I'm alright. It is not a serious wound so don't worry about that no da. What about you? " _

_She blushed and was about to answer when Tamahome came running towards them with his Nunchako waving in front of him, ready to attack them._

_Chichiri bolted up, running towards Tamahome to keep him away from the girls and wounded seishi._

_Tamahome struck out his weapon and quickly parried as the monk lashed out with his staff to attack him._

_The ogre seishi saw an opening and gave Chichiri a sidekick. The older seishi stumbled back and began to chant a freeze spell but had to break it when Tamahome got to close to him._

" _HAHH! " Tamahome swung out his leg in another sidekick. But this time Chichiri was ready and sends him another blow with the staff. The blow hit Tamahome on his left cheek._

_But the blow wasn't powerful enough to knock him away completely._

_But Tamahome jumped back and waited for opponent to attack again. Chichiri ran after him trying to hit his opponent again._

_The fight went on like that for a while, but what Chichiri did not notice was that Tamahome was luring him away from the girls and Tasuki. He only dodged Chichiri's blows but lashed out a few times when Chichiri got to close to him._

" _Why isn't he attacking me anymore no da? ……It couldn't be! "_

" _EYAAAAAH! " The well seishi spun round as e heard the girls scream and saw Nakago standing five feet away from them._

_Miaka held Tasuki in a protective way against her chest. While Akina tried to protect both of them as Nakago began to walk against them again with a devilish grin on his face._

" _Miaka, Tasuki, Akina! " Chichiri shouted and tried to run over to their aid when he felt the steel chains of the Nunchako settle around his neck._

" _Were are you're going? You were fighting me… " The ogre seishi said as the evil grin crossed his face too and the chains tightened around Chichiri's neck._

" _NOO! CHICHIRI! " Akina tried to rise to her feet but forgetting about her wound on her ankle. The ankle screamed in protest as she tries to stand up on it._

" _Ouch! " She hissed and grabbed the wounded ankle. She then saw a pair of boots standing right in font of her; she raised her gaze and faced Nakago._

" _Do you really think you have time to worry about him? " He asked and kneeled down in front of her. Same smile was on his face like the one he had when he broke her ankle._

_He roughly grasped Akina's chin and held her face pretty close to his._

" _Maybe I should have snapped of both of your ankles… Well that can be arranged right now to teach you what happens when someone runs away from me! " He said and made a meaning look at her right foot._

" _AGHH! " Chichiri gasped loudly for air while he managed to let out a small scream._

_Akina looked away from Nakago and glanced over to Chichiri who was slightly blue in his face._

" _CHICHIRI! " Akina felt panic build up inside of her. If someone didn't do something quick he would die from air loss like Tasuki almost did! _

_And the thought of Chichiri dead did not please here at all._

_By that thought rage replaced the fear and panic. Her blood rushed thru her veins like a furious flood, she felt something beginning to burn in her skin. But ignored it._

_All she wanted right now was to give Nakago a beating of a lifetime and get Tamahome away from Chichiri._

" _If Chichiri dies…I'll kill Nakago with my bare hands! " She thought as her eyes turned to small springs and her breathing came faster. Nakago noticed this and flinched as he felt an enormous wave of power flood from her body._

" _Tamahome…..GET YOUR HANDS OF CHICHIRI, NOW! " Akina screamed. She felt something burst away from her body right when she finished the sentence. _

_And whatever it was knocked Nakago right in the face and send him flying a few yards away. He landed on the ground with his face in the dirt._

_But it didn't stop there; it also destroyed the chains around Chichiri's neck and blow away Tamahome from him too._

_Chichiri fell to his knees and coughed violently. Then quickly warped himself over to the girls and was embraced fiercely by Akina as he appeared again. _

_She buried her face against his neck and he could feel tears of relief dripping down along his neck as she petted his hair._

" _Thank goodness! You're all right! I thought you were going to die! " She whispered against his neck._

_He blushed when she expressed her concern for him like this. But returned the embrace and whispered comforting words to her._

" _I'm alright Akina, so don't cry no da……" He brushed away the tears form her cheeks and turned up her face to meet his._

" _Please don't cry…… Give me a pretty smile instead…" He begged her and continued brush away new tears that fell._

_Akina sniffed and gave Chichiri a shaky smile before she nodded. _

" _O-okay." She sniffed as Chichiri pulled her closer to him and petted her hair._

_Suddenly the sound of a flute sang thru the air and began to pierce the barrier._

" _Chiriko! " They said in union and Chichiri could feel the other's chi destroy Nakago's barrier._

" _Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitzukake…" Miaka could also feel her warrior's chi sweep thru the air before it disappeared. Chichiri felt the barrier break and he was free to use magic again._

" _Now's the time! " Chichiri raised his hand and chanted a quick spell. Red light then surrounded all them and they began to disappear._

_Tamahome got up and began run towards them as they almost had disappeared._

" _DAMNED COWARDS! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT! " They heard Tamahome shout at them. Miaka faced Tamahome and whispered him good-bye._

" _Good bye Tamahome…Good bye forever…" And then they were gone._

_Back in the palace…_

_Hotohori and the others watched as the red light appear in the throne room and Miaka and the others appeared in front of them._

_They gasped when they saw all the horrible injuries their friends had attained. _

_Tasuki had several injuries on his body and head, while Miaka had a broken arm. Chichiri had bruises around his neck. And Akina who was still in Chichiri's embrace didn't seem to have any injuries._

" _Oh Kami-Sama! " Nuriko said as Hotohori rushed forward and pulled Miaka into an embrace when he saw her crying._

" _Miaka what happened to you guys? And where's Tamahome? " He asked as Tasuki was lifted off Miaka's lap and she then collapsed against his chest._

" _OH MY GOD! GENROU! " Kouji shouted when he ran over to his friend, as the shock of seeing his best friend beaten up like that had passed. Kouji kneeled down beside Tasuki and checked him for a pulse._

" _Babump… Babump… Babump…" _

" _He's alive… thank Suzaku-sama…" Kouji let out a sigh in relief as he felt his friend's pulse under his fingers. Then his attention turned to the others as they spoke to Miaka._

" _Miaka, what happened over there? " Nuriko asked her as he kneeled down by Hotohori's side to provide comfort to his miko._

" _I told Tamahome good bye…forever… He hurt Tasuki and Chichiri. I can't forgive him for that. It's over…" She sniffed and began to cry against Hotohori's chest. _

_Hotohori did not know how to react on this news and so did Nuriko and the others._

" _Miaka…" They all thought in union and a sad expression crossed everyone's faces._

_Mitzukake ordered some servants to carry Tasuki to his room while he would first take a look at the miko and Akina._

" _I'll heal Miaka first, so if your highness and Nuriko could escort her to her room, I'll come as soon as I've checked Chichiri and Akina for wounds." The healer finished and walked over to the other two._

" _Don't worry Mitzukake. We'll take care of her. " Nuriko answered as he rose up. He also offered to carry Miaka but Hotohori insisted on carrying her._

" _Hotohori… We need to talk about something important that happened over in Kuto besides the fact that Tamahome is with the Seiryu seishi's now…" Miaka said to him and closed her eyes while resting her head on his shoulder._

_Hotohori nodded and lifted Miaka up into his arms and carried her away with Nuriko following right behind them. _

_Kouji followed the servants who carried Tasuki and threatened them all the way to their room that he would beat them up if Tasuki got more hurt than he already was._

_Mitzukake kneeled down beside Chichiri and Akina and began inspecting Chichiri's neck. But the well seishi only waved off Mitzukake. _

" _I'm alright Mitzukake no da! So don't worry about me! "He chirped and the healer then turned his attention to Akina._

_He noticed right away that her ankle was broken and he carefully reached down and grasped her ankle as gently as he could._

" _How did you break your ankle Akina? It looks like someone broke it with bare hands!"_

_Mitzukake continued to inspect her foot as Chichiri made his way over to them and looked at her ankle._

_It was really swollen, about two seizes bigger than the other foot. A nasty red-purple with a stain of yellow color covered it. Akina did not look anyone of them in the face. She only looked at the floor and refused to meet their gazes._

" _How did she break it? Did Tamahome do that to her before we arrived or did something else happen to her? " Chichiri wondered as Mitzukake spoke up and interrupted his thoughts. _

" _Chichiri could you please take Akina to her room for me? I have to heal Miaka and check up on Tasuki. But I will come later and heal her ankle as soon as I can. "_

" _Of course Mitzukake no da! Just leave it to me! " He answered and cradled up Akina into his arms._

_While she protested loudly as he walked away with her._

" _Chichiri, you don't have to carry me! I can still walk a little at least! " She said and struggled against his chest. But his grip on her waist and legs remained firm as Chichiri continued to walk down the hall._

_He turned down his face and she saw concern written all over it._

" _Just like the time I meet him at the palace…" She thought._

" _I don't want to risk that you might get more hurt than you already are Akina no da. So please let me carry you there, okay no da? " She blushed at what he said to her and finally stopped struggling against him. _

_But that didn't stop Akina from making a pouting chibi face at Chichiri and mutter._

" _Okay… but only because you insist! Otherwise I would have jumped on one leg all the way here or crawled! You make me feel like an infant when you hold me like this! " She whined still in chibi form._

_Chichiri laughed and stopped in front of the door that was hers._

" _Well you do look like one when you are pouting like that no da! " Akina made another pouting face and playfully hit Chichiri's arm. He only chuckled in response._

_With a wave of his hand the door opened and closed right after them as they entered the room._

_He then made his way to her bed and laid her down, he also went and grabbed a chair to sit down on beside her bed and gaze down at her._

" _You just lay here and wait for Mitzukake to come and heal you no da._

_Don't worry I'll keep you company while you wait no da! " He whispered while he gently brushed a few bangs away from her face._

" _Thank you…" Akina's face broke up into a warm smile and she reached out her hand and touched his left cheek. _

_Chichiri immediately froze when he felt her fingers stroke his bare skin and not the mask._

"_My mask! Oh Kami I forgot to put a new one on my face! " He turned away the left half of his face away from Akina to hide the scar. But she gently grasped his face with both hands and pulled him back to face her._

" _No, please don't look away from me… You don't have to hide your scar around me…" Akina said and brushed her hand across the scar._

_She felt him jerk away a little, but she reached out for him again and continued to caress his scar._

" _I don't find you repulsive if that's what you think Chichiri. I think you look handsome with that scar across your eye."_

_Chichiri could not believe his ears._

" _Me? Handsome? " He tried to say something, but did not know what to say._

_Akina blushed as she realized what she said to him, but did not remove her hands from his face._

" _Shoot! I did not mean to say the last part out loud…"_

_  
" Why? " He finally managed to get out. Akina looked puzzled by his question so he reformed the question._

" _Why do you accept me, though I have a disfigured face? Why? " He asked and waited for her answer. And Akina replied immediately without hesitation._

" _Judging people by their looks or past is not a great way to make friends with anyone, Chichiri. I don't judge people by their looks, titles, past or stuff like that."_

" _It's the inside that counts and I know that you are a good person." Akina said and kept eye contact all the time she spoke to him._

" _The inside is what counts? I have not really thought about that no da…" He thought. But a question kept poking is mind so he decided to ask her._

" _How can you say that I'm a good person when you don't know anything about me no da? " He asked, slightly doubting what she told him._

" _Just by watching and talking to you… I've seen what a great person you are…" _

" _You have a really big heart and care deeply for your friends. And that is two things I value about you Chichiri…" Chichiri was stunned; he did not know how to reply on this._

_No one had ever told him either that he was handsome with his scar. Or either said such deep words to him like she just did._

_Miaka and Tamahome had been the first ones to see his scar besides Tai-Yi Jun-Sama and the Nyan-Nyan's._

_They had not said anything to him about it or asked if he wanted to talk about it. Right then he was grateful for that. But now when he talked to Akina about his scar he felt a heavy weight lift from his heart. _

" _Should I tell her about Kouran and Hikou? " He wondered, but then he mentally shook his head._

_Chichiri felt he wasn't ready yet to tell Akina about Kouran and Hikou, So he would wait with that until he was._

" _Does she really mean what she said to me? " He wondered and looked into her eyes. Trying to detect any kind of doubt or lie. But he could not see anything but pure honesty in those pretty sky blue eyes._

" _She really is something special… Do you think you ever could fall in love with her?" A small voice asked in his sub conscious asked him._

" _Where did that come from no da? " He wondered, but showed the thought away and continued to look into her eyes as he began to speak._

" _Akina… I "_

" _Knock, knock! "_

_They both glared over at the door and watched as Mitzukake stepped inside. He looked over at the two of them as he shut the door._

" _Well, let's get started. " He said and walked over to Akina. Chichiri rose from his chair to let Mitzukake sit down beside his patient._

_The healer went straight for the broken ankle and began to examine it again._

" _Are you hurt anywhere else beside your ankle Akina? " He asked and eyed her clothes for bloodstains and injuries._

_Akina bit her lip and said that it was nothing to worry about. But Mitzukake insisted promptly._

" _Please show me and I'll decide if it is something to worry about or not. Please? " Mitzukake asked her while giving her a friendly smile._

_Akina looked very uneasy but after a few moments she agreed._

"…_Okay, I'll show you. But could you please look away for a moment? I need to remove my tunic…" Both of the warriors looked quickly away from her and waited for her permission to look again._

" _Umm, y-you can look now." Mitzukake turned his eyes back; she had wrapped a blanket around her waist and upper chest to cover herself up._

_And he immediately spotted an enormous bruise on her back._

_He looked over it and then he was directed to her upper chest that was visible above the blanket. Four bruises that looked like fingerprints were around her left breast._

" _Akina who did this to you? Whoever did this abused your body in a very, very violently way. "_

_Chichiri jerked his head back and looked at Akina's back and chest. Gasping at the size of the bruise on her back. He could not understand how anyone could be so cruel at someone as sweet and caring as Akina._

_She looked like she was about to cry and she did not make eye contact as Chichiri tried to look her in her eyes._

_When she did not answer his question, Mitzukake sighed and reached out his hand to begin to heal her. And after a few moments he stopped and she saw that her wound was gone. Including the bruises._

" _Thank you Mitzukake. You didn't really have to heal my bruises since they would have healed in a couple of weeks at least…" She said but Mitzukake only smiled at her and rose up from the chair. He headed for the door but stopped as he opened it and looked back at Akina and Chichiri._

" _My work here is done, I have to go and take care of Tasuki now. So get some rest for now…" He said with another small smile and then walked out from the room and closed the door._

_Chichiri waited until he could no longer hear Mitzukake in the corridor before he turned his attention back to Akina. She still avoided eye contact with him as he stared at her._

" _Akina, tell me who did this to you…" Akina noticed that his no da's were gone meaning he was serious._

_She looked down on her ankle and a short flash back flew through her mind of the scariest night in her entire life._

_Chichiri feel that she was very upset and emotional about the subject, and as he was about to drop it she uttered a name under her breath._

" _Nakago… He tried to rape me Chichiri!" Was all she said and new tears fell form her eyes. Chichiri felt his anger boil up, but suppressed it since he did not want to scare her. _

_He sat down on the chair again and pulled Akina into a warm embrace. Gently petting her hair and hushed her._

" _Shh, it's okay you're safe now. Nakago won't come here so don't worry…" He said and continued to hush her slightly. _

_After a while he quietly began to sing for her, in hope that the song would lure her to sleep. _

_( I do not own this song, The one who wrote " the champion of the great condor " does._

_I do not know her/his name. )_

_Back in that time of gentle innocence._

_When I left the village where I was born_

_I can remember just a little how_

_I packed up my things, and took them with me_

_Far in the sky, down that long road_

_I didn't turn to look back, as I walked on_

_From here on out, I will no longer cry_

_I've decided that in my heart_

_I'm heading out now_

_Oh majestic, northern sky…_

_Will you please embrace me?_

_The one that I want to meet_

_Tell me where I can find her?_

_Leaning against the window, I cried all those days_

_But starting from now, I'm going to change…_

_Farewell…_

_Akina felt her eyes getting heavier by every single word he sang. And finally she gave up trying to resist sleep and let it claim her._

_Chichiri smiled when he felt her relax and he carefully laid her back on the bed, and he grabbed another blanket that was on the end of the bed and covered her with it._

_Then he quietly tiptoed to the door and opened it, but before he leaved he turned back and looked at her now peaceful sleeping face._

" _I failed my promise to protect you in Kuto… _

_But from now on I will give everything I've got to protect you from harm. Even if it means loosing my life._

_I promise you that Akina…" Then he stepped outside, closed the door and walked away._

" _Sweet dreams Akina…"_

_Akina's lips turned up into a smile, and began to drift deeper into sleep._

" _Good night Chichiri…"_

**Phew, now I'm done with this chapter!**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**I will begin to write chapter seven now.**

**But I don't know when I'll be able to update next since my teachers are determined to bury me under schoolwork!**

**My Parents are going to rent an apartment for me in the school area so that I can get more sleep during the school days.**

**Waking up 6.30 in the morning and then going by buss for five miles into the city doesn't make you really all " Go get them! " **

**But I will continue to write and update as soon as I can!**

**So don't worry!**

**Well, please review!**

**And Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7 Late night visits!

Hi guys!

The new chapter is finally up!

Sorry for the long update…

Phew! I was working really, really hard with this one.

So I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yugi Yu Watase does. But Akina and everyone else I make up are mine!

Please review!

And here's the story!

Chapter seven: Late night visits

**In Kuto's palace the general was wide-awake in his room and staring at the moon, thinking about the battle that had taken place only a few hours ago in the courtyard. And about a particular person that invaded his mind from time to time.**

" _Heh, she sure was cocky for such a small girl… Spiting me in the face, and biting my tongue…_

_It will be really interesting to see how long I can mock her before she finally breaks down…"_** He made an evil smirk as he pictured her, begging him to stop tormenting her.**

**Nakago stood by the moonlit window and turned his eyes towards the place where the Suzaku warriors had been trapped inside the scared Seiryu barrier not to long ago.**

**It had taken several of hours for him to make that scared barrier and those wretched warriors of Suzaku destroyed it in less than 30 minutes like it was made of thin paper.**

**He hit the wall in frustration and growled loudly. To anyone that could hear him thru the walls, he sounded like a very angry bull on the rampage inside the room. **

" _Damn it! If he had not interrupted then we would have got rid of the Suzaku no miko and a few of her warriors. And Tamahome is completely useless!_

_Can't kill two weak warriors on his own…much less a single girl…" _**He thought and hit the wall once again with much more force than the first blow. **

**Then suddenly a knock on the door interrupted his angry behavior and Nakago turned his attention to it.**

" **Who dare to interrupt me at this time of night? " He asked and did not bother to hide the venom dripping in his voice.**

**He had specifically ordered everyone to keep way from him and his room this night. **

**The door opened up and revealed nothing but darkness behind it. A chilly wind swept into the room and blew out the candles that were lightening up the room. **

**A very low and cold voice greeted him as the shadow slowly began to move inside the room towards the general.**

" **So we finally meet, general Nakago…" The voice whispered to him as the door closed behind it and the darkness was now covering the entire room. Except for the small spot in front of the window where Nakago was standing.**

**Nakago's eyes narrowed as he tried to locate chi from the thing that was inside the room. But he could not feel anything though the dark shadow was right in front of him. Which confused him greatly. A small laugh then reached his ears and for some reason it send chills done his entire back.**

" **What's the matter Nakago? Afraid of the darkness perhaps, or do you fear what lies in wait inside of it? " The voice asked and began to chuckle at the Seiryu warrior who only stared emotionless towards the darkness as he spoke.**

" **Who are you, and how did you get past my guards and the seals around the castle? " He asked and tried once again to feel the shadow's chi. No reply immediately reached his ears, but another small chuckle did.**

" **You do not need to know my name yet general… And your warriors are not sharp enough to detect my presence so I can come and go as I wish. As for the seals… I've seen better." **

" **What do you want? " The seishi asked and turned his head in the direction from where he believed the voice had come from. Another laugh was greeting him at his futile attempts.**

" **Stop that will you? You can't feel my chi unless I let you. " The voice replied coldly.**

" **I ask you again, what do you want? " Nakago demanded, as the darkness continued to watch him in silence. The shadow then began to speak again after a few moments of silence.**

" **Since you're obviously are slightly " ineffective " when it comes to defeating the Suzaku seishi's. I've come to offer some of my assistance…" Nakago growled at the remark as the shadow continued to speak.**

" **But of course I want something in return for it." Nakago knitted his eyebrows together and waited for the shadow to continue.**

" **I'll help you, by aiding your warriors to eliminate the Suzaku seven."**

" **What kind of help do you offer, Shadow? " Nakago asked as he let his curiosity take the upper hand of him. And the shadow replied calmly.**

" **When the time comes to act, I'll send you something to aid you… Do we have a deal? " The shadow asked as it reached out a dark tentacle to shake Nakago's hand.**

" **And what do you ask for as payment for your services, Shadow? " Nakago asked while he eyed the tentacle that was stretched out for him.**

" **In return, all I want is for you and everyone who serves you to keep away their hands from the small girl called Akina. That's all I want for now." The Shadow replied and reached out the arm further.**

**The Seiryu seishi looked at the tentacle in total disgust but took it to seal the bargain. As soon as Nakago and the shadow sealed the agreement, he quickly withdrew his hand and began to speak.**

" **How do I contact you when I need you then? And what do you want with that little brat? " The general asked suspiciously.**

**He decided that he would not trust this newcomer until he saw proof of loyalty to the bargain that they has just sealed.**

" **It's none of your business, general. And I'll return when the time is right, so farewell for now, don't forget your part of the bargain. Or there will be consequences…" With that said the shadow disappeared into a poof of smoke and left no trace of it self behind. **

**Maybe he would have a real chance to win this war now, with the help of this thing.**

**Nakago smirked and turned around to face the moon once again as his mind began to drift off into space. The smirk never left his face a single time. **

" _This could prove to be pretty interesting…"_

**Back in Konan…**

**Chichiri had spent the next couple of hours with the other Suzaku warriors and telling them about everything they went through in Kuto.**

**He told them everything from Nakago and Yui's appearance at the meeting place and until the finally got away from the Seiryu warrior's trap.**

**Chichiri was careful to not mention anything about Akina's traumatic experience. **

" _I think it's best to not tell the others about it. Akina can tell them if she want to. But it's better then that they hear it from her than from me._

_So I don't upset her by saying something she doesn't want them to know." _**He thought and then finished his report.**

" **When we felt Chiriko's flute pierce through the barrier with the help of everyone's chi, we took the opportunity to escape. And now we're here no da…." He said and watched the other warrior's reactions to the report.**

**His fellow warriors had gasped in horror at the cruelty of Tamahome, when they were told that he was the one who broke Miaka's arm. And they could not believe that he tried to kill Tasuki, Chichiri and an innocent girl.**

**Hotohori looked like he was going to have a heart attack and his face expression was reflected on the others faces too when Chichiri finally seemed to be done.**

**The young emperor finally spoke up after a few moments when his voice seemed stable and met the well seishi's gaze. **

" **So there is no hope for us to get Tamahome back here? Is that what you're telling me Chichiri? " He asked as the monk frowned and nodded slightly.**

**Hotohori let out sigh in agony and cupped his face into his hands. He could feel that panic was trying to overwhelm his mind. **

" _This can't be happening! What are we going to do? We going to do, we cannot summon Suzaku without the ogre seishi and Miaka can't go home without performing the ceremony…" _**He sighed again and lifted up his face and met the other seishi's gaze.**

" **Thank you Chichiri, was that all you had to report to me? " He asked. The monk did not reply right away, but after a few moments he nodded and began to speak.**

" **I think… I should tell you guys about something else that happened over at Kuto…." He said and Hotohori motioned for him to continue. Chichiri swallowed a lump in his throat and spoke again.**

" **It's about Akina, your highness."**

" **Akina? What about her Chichiri? " The emperor asked slightly confused since Mitzukake already informed him about the girls wounds.**

" **Akina displayed some kind of power while we were fighting the enemies…" Chichiri said.**

**He then told them again about when Tamahome tried to strangle him. And how Akina had screamed at Tamahome to get away from him.**

**He had then felt strong chi surround her aura before it burst away from her body. And hit both Nakago and Tamahome with full force in their faces. **

**The others looked stunned; they had not felt any kind of power radiating from Akina while she was in their company. So hearing this new information about her confused them a little.**

" **Akina can use chi blasts? " Nuriko asked and waited for Chichiri to answer him, as did everyone else.**

" **No, it was not a chi blast… But maybe it was a shockwave or something, I do not know no da…." Came the answer.**

**Mitzukake tilted his head to the side in curiosity.**

" **But how come that you did not get hurt when you were standing right in front of Tamahome? Why did the blast not affect you to? " The healer asked. Chichiri could only shrug.**

" **I don't know Mitzukake no da, maybe it only was supposed to hurt those she was upset with… But I really don't know. Maybe we should ask Tai-Yi Jun no da…"**

**This lead them all back to the discussion from earlier today, about Akina maybe was a Seishi or a Miko. They debated about the subject for quite some time until Chiriko interrupted. **

" **You did not happen to se a mark appear anywhere on her body Chichiri? " He asked and waited for the older seishi to reply.**

" **No I did not Chiriko… I was a little preoccupied with Tamahome at that moment so I did never get a chance to look for a mark or anything else for that matter." Chichiri said and unconsciously touched his throat where the fresh marks of the Nunchaku were visible.**

" **But what are we going to do then? " Nuriko asked. No one answered and looked away in different directions.**

**Hotohori then cleared his throat and everyone's attention was turned back to him as he began to speak.**

" **I think I know a way to find out if she is either a priestess or a seishi."**

" **We can bring her to the Suzaku shrine. If she has a mark it should begin to glow at the presence of the beast god statue." Hotohori informed them.**

**Everyone seemed to approve the idea, but Chichiri felt a bit uneasy about it.**

" **And if she is neither a seishi or miko. What will happen to her then no da?" He asked as his thoughts wandered to the sleeping girl.**

" **We'll see what to do with her later then…" Chichiri did not like the tune of Hotohori's voice.**

**If Hotohori would drive away Akina, or decided to kill her what would he do?**

**Chichiri did not get much time to think about it since Hotohori then rose from his throne and motioned for everyone else to rise up.**

" **Don't worry about it Chichiri, I'm sure everything will work out just fine… Well everyone, I'm going to turn in now so we'll bring her to the shrine tomorrow." He said and walked away from all of them towards his private chambers.**

**Chichiri watched as everyone followed Hotohori's example but he himself stayed put for a while.**

" _What am I supposed to do? I have sworn to protect Miaka since it is my duty as a Suzaku seishi. And I've also vowed to protect Akina…"_** Chichiri felt that he was standing between two sides. Between his miko and friends, and a girl that he only had known in a day and a half.**

" _Oh Suzaku, this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into…."_ **He thought as he also started to head back to his room. He would have to meditate on this and decide what he should do.**

**Inside another room in the palace…**

**Tasuki was lying in his room and was extremely grumpy; Mitzukake had healed Miaka and Akina first but had told him that he could not heal Tasuki until the next morning. **

" **WHY THE HELL COULDN'T HE HAVE HEALED ME FIRST? " He yelled in frustration.**

" **And Kouji, couldn't he have kept me company? " He wondered. The blue-haired bandit had walked off saying he was tired and was going to hit the sack.**

**He also told Tasuki to get some sleep and not try to get up until next morning.**

" **Damn it! If Mitzukake had not tied me up like this I could have walked into the kitchen and take a bottle of sake to keep me company until next morning…"**

**Tasuki was staring into the ceiling and suddenly his mind was brought back to the battle with Tamahome.**

" _If I ever get my hands on that bastard again. I swear I'll kill him! Hurting our miko is an unforgivable act! "_ **He growled and thought about when Chichiri managed to get Tamahome away from him.**

**Tasuki had been completely helpless in Tamahome's grasp and nearly died of suffocation. But thanks to Chichiri he had been saved and was still breathing air.**

" _He's a great friend… Always there when you need him the most."_** Tasuki thought and then reached up his hand to his head. He poked at the bandaged and hissed loudly when the wound started to ache a little. He added some pressure above his wound to ease the pain he felt.**

" **Ouch… damn it. Can't it be morning soon so I can get up? " He asked out loud and tried to sit up by using his elbows.**

" **Can't you sleep Tasuki? " A soft voice asked him. **

**Tasuki jumped two feet up in the air. He immediately turned his attention to the door and his guest.**

**He eyes widened as he saw his miko standing in front of the door watching him with an amused smile on her lips.**

" **Miaka! What are you thinking; you should be in your bed and rest! Mitzukake will not be happy if he finds out that you did not stay in your bed." The bandit scolded while Miaka approached him. **

**She pulled out a chair that stood in a corner and sat down beside him while gazing at his wounds.**

**Feelings of guilt started to bubble inside of her as she saw all the bandaged he had wrapped around his head and body.**

**Tasuki noticed this and waved at her telling her that he was just fine.**

" **I'm fine Miaka so don't worry about me! It will take more than someone as Tamahome to bring me down! " He stated and ruffled her hair with his good hand.**

" **I'm sorry Tasuki… If I had been so stupid to run off on my own to find Tamahome, you would not lay here wounded because of me." She said and felt her eyes sting with tears. Tasuki frowned; he could not stand when girls were crying so he tried to cheer her up.**

" **Hey Miaka… Please don't cry." He said as he reached out his right hand and cupped her cheek, while he let his thumb wipe away a lone tear from her face.**

" **It wasn't your fault Miaka so don't blame yourself for it. You did not know that Tamahome would try to kill all of us." His reply made Miaka only cry more and Tasuki's frown grew bigger.**

" _Way to go Tasuki! All you did was upsetting her more than she already was!"_** He mentally growled at himself. Miaka reached up her own hands to Tasuki's and just held it as she continued to cry.**

**She sniffed and then caresses his hand so gently that he almost wanted to purr like Tama when he was being petted. She sniffed one more time before trying to speak.**

" **I-it's m-my fault… Everyone gets hurt because of me. Chichiri, Akina and you, umph!" Was all she got to say before she was pulled down onto Tasuki's chest. Miaka felt that she was blushing furiously. He began to softly hush her and cradled her up closer against his chest.**

" **I told you it wasn't your fault, so don't say it was. No I'm serious Miaka so don't question me about that okay? " He said when she tried to talk back.**

" **Don't spill anymore tears for that idiot, Miaka, he does not deserve it." He said while petting her hair. The miko shuddered and snuggled her face into Tasuki's chest as she tried to stop crying.**

**Both of them were lying like that for some time, until Miaka finally stopped crying. Instead of being sad she was now feeling rather warm and sleepy.**

" _He feels so warm… oh my god am I blushing? It seems it's good to cry your eyes out sometime, but I hope I did not offend Tasuki by laying on him like this…" _**She thought as her eyes was getting too heavy to keep open.**

" **Thank you Tasuki…, you're so kind to me…" she mumbled against his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Tasuki heard that her breathing had slowed down and he gently shook her a little.**

" **Miaka? …….Heh, she fell asleep from all the crying…" He smiled warmly at his miko and grabbed the blanket that was lying beneath his feet.**

**He pulled it up and covered both of them with it. And sneaked his arm around her waist to keep her close to his body.**

" **Good night Miaka…" he said and placed a small kiss on her forehead before he closed his eyes while his head rested on hers.**

**And soon both of them drifted of to sleep, unknown of the presence of someone that had been watching the whole scene from the beginning to the end. A small warm smile played on the young mans lips. But also emotions of defeat played in his heart.**

" **Take good care of her Tasuki… She's going to need you now. " Hotohori carefully closed the door and walked away. This time he really was going to his chambers.**

**Inside Akina's room…**

**While Akina was sleeping, blissfully unaware of the heated discussion about her, but Kouji had been keeping an eye over her the entire time. He had heard from Mitzukake about her horrible twisted ankle and bruises so he went to check up on her. **

**But when he almost had reached her room he bumped into Chichiri on the way. He told Kouji that he had just come from Akina's room and that she was now sleeping. Kouji thanked him and said that he would watch over her until she woke up.**

**Kouji felt very attached to the girl every since the first time he met her and he felt that it was his responsibility to watch over her and comfort her if she needed it.**

" _Nakago will pay dearly for hurting her like that! "_ **He growled, as he thought of the enemy general and brushed away a few bangs that kept falling down into Akina's face all the time.**

**Akina mumbled in her sleep and grasped her hand tight around the pillow.**

" _Heh, I feel like some kind of big brother here… Watching over his sick little sister who's having a nasty cold or something."_ **Kouji thought and smiled as he saw that Akina began to stir in her sleep.**

" **You're awake now? " He asked the sleepy girl tried to focus her eyes on him. She sat up and yawned loudly.**

" **Kouji… what are you doing in here? It's in the middle of the night! " She said as she looked outside thru the window.**

**Kouji only smiled and ruffled her hair in an affectionate way and chuckled slightly at her.**

" **I've been watching over you while you were sleeping. I wanted to make sure that I was here when you would wake up if you needed someone to talk to…" He replied. Akina gave him a bright smile and shook her head.**

" **Don't worry about it Kouji, I'm fine now, see? " She said and pulled away the blanket a little so he could see her ankle. There was no sign any bruises or anything else left on it. Kouji was amazed at the healer's magnificent healing powers. **

" **Wow, Mitzukake sure did a good job! His power certainly comes in handy! " Kouji said while he carefully poked at her ankle. Akina only giggled and then covered her feet with the blanket again.**

" **You're sure that it is nothing else that you want to tell me Akina? " Kouji asked as he studied her face expression. The bright smile remained on her lips as she once again shook her head.**

" **No Kouji, but I will talk to you if there is anything. I promise." **

**Satisfied he smiled and ruffled her hair some more. Akina growled playfully and launched a punch on his shoulder.**

" **Ya know, it feels like I'm playing with a younger sister… And i do certainly think of you in that way." Akina immediately stopped punching him and gave him a confused look.**

" **You think of me as a little sister? " She asked and watched the smiling bandit leader. He nodded and then caressed her cheek. Akina blushed and looked down for a moment on the blanket, before she turned up her gaze towards Kouji as he began to speak again. **

"**So what do you say? Mind if I call you sis? " He asked and frowned as he saw her teary eyes.**

" _What is she crying for? Did I upset her?"_** Kouji wondered as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.**

**He was about to apologize when she threw herself around his neck. Kouji yelped in surprise and almost fell off the chair in the process.**

**She nodded against his neck and then gazed up into his face with such happy expression that it made Kouji feel quite happy too on the inside.**

" **Of course you can call me sis! I would be really happy if you did! Oh thank you Kouji, you have no idea how much this mean to me…" She said and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. A faint blush showed up on Kouji's face.**

" **Aww, he is blushing! How cute! " Akina said while she patted him on the head and laughed. Kouji then rose up and told Akina to get some rest before he walked to the door.**

" **It's a new day tomorrow so we can talk some more then, okay? " He said and Akina agreed with him.**

**He stopped in front of it and glanced back to her and said.**

" **Good night sis! Sleep tight! "**

" **Good night big brother! " Kouji flashed her a bright smile and then he closed the door and walked off.**

**But Akina had no intention to go to sleep again yet. She quickly jumped out from her bed and peeked outside. Kouji had just disappeared around the corner and no one else was in sight, so she quickly slipped outside the door and closed it.**

" _One more visit to the garden before I go to sleep! " _**She thought and smiled as she walked off. **

**Akina reached the garden after what seemed forever and walked down to the pond to sit down by the tree trunk.**

" _What a beautiful night… No cold wind is blowing and the moon reflects like a diamond on the pond's water. This truly is a great place! " _**She thought and sighed happily and leaned back against the tree trunk and relaxed all her muscles.**

" _It was really sweet of Kouji to offer to be my big brother. He is such a nice guy."_ **She smiled and gazed over the pond. Her mind then drifted off as she stared out into space.**

" _I wonder what the others are doing… Probably sleeping by now. And maybe Chichiri is asleep to by now…" _**Akina felt her mind slowly drift off into the darkness as sleep claimed her.**

**Palace hallway…**

" **Daa? Where is she? " Chichiri had stopped by Akina's room to check up on her before he would go to his room and meditate, but found no sight of the girl inside her bedroom. Maybe someone from Kuto had come back for her while he was with Hotohori and the others.**

**These thought worried him so he immediately began to scan the palace for her life force. He relaxed as he felt her chi in the garden. **

" _Why is she there at this time of hour no da? She should be staying in bed and rest her ankle! " _**He thought as he wandered off to find the young girl. He reached the garden about fifteen minutes later and immediately spotted Akina. He was about to call out to her when he suddenly noticed how beautiful she looked.**

**She was sitting under the Sakura tree where they both had talked with each other for a while before they went to Kuto. Her long white hair was shining like silver as the moon's ray's caressed it.**

**She was only wearing her yellow nightgown and had no shoes on her feet. Worried that she might get a cold he walked over to her and shook her shoulders slightly,**

" **Akina! Time to wake up no da! " Akina opened her eyes and glanced at Chichiri as he was kneeling right in front of her with a small smile on his mask.**

" **Chichiri? What are you doing out here? " She asked**

" **I should be asking the same thing no da! Mitzukake told you to get some rest no da." He scolded her. She only smiled in response.**

" **I could not stay in there when it was so beautiful outside! " She said and waved her hand in a gesturing manner at the pond and the sky. And Chichiri had to agree with her, it certainly was a beautiful night.**

" _But the moon's got competition with Akina's beauty… DAA? Where did that come from? Every time I am around her strange thoughts creep into my mind…"_**He rose up to his feet and put his hands around her waist to help her up. Akina blushed as his hands embraced her and pulled her up to her feet.**

" **Thanks Chichiri!" She said and smiled brightly at him as the moonlight landed across her face. Chichiri mentally gasped, the moon seemed to light up her eyes. Those big light blue eyes glanced in a strong and bright color and they reflected light like two bright stars.**

**Akina blushed even more when he just stared at her like that and not saying anything. **

" **Umm, Chichiri? Weren't we going back inside? " She asked and the monk snapped out from his trance state.**

" **Huh? Oh sorry no da. Of course we are come on! " He replied as he took of his Kesa and put it around her shoulders. And if it was possible, Akina was redder than a tomato now.**

" **It's so you won't get cold no da." He said as she looked up at him. Akina smiled and reached up her face and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.**

" **You're so sweet…" She whispered against his ear and then pulled back as they both began to walk away. And if Akina could have seen thru his mask, she would have seen the two pink patches on the monk's cheeks.**

" **You're welcome no da." He replied as they reached the bridge over the pond.**

**And as both of them disappeared out of sight a shadow rose up from the roof and jumped down from it and disappeared. **

" **Sleep tight Akina and Chichiri… For tomorrow I'll be back. Count on that! "**

**Hi again! **

**So what did you guys think? **

**Was it good?**

**Which scene did you guys like the most?**

**I'll keep typing on chapter eight now so until next time see ya guys!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love ya all!**


	8. Chapter 8 Sayonara my love

Hello guys!

Next chappie is up!

And hopefully it's better than chapter seven…

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER SO BE CAREFUL!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, Yu Watase does!**

**Akina is mine.**

**On to the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter eight: Sayonara my love…**

**Morning had arrived to Konan and the sun's light was slowly wakening the country's inhabitants to a new day. The palace servants were the first ones to get up. Since they had their duties to attend and to prepare for the emperor's breakfast. **

**Akina had also woke up early this morning and carefully sneaked away from her room. She tiptoed thru the hall as she passed the seishi's bedrooms so she would not wake them up.**

**She successfully reached the end of the hall without disturbing anyone. Only some servants that passed by cast some confused glances at her while she was sneaking around in chibi form in the hall. **

**That did not bother her at all since she was focused to reach one seishi's room that was at the end of the hall, but as she approached the door noticed that it already was open. So Akina carefully poked her head inside the small room. **

" _Phew! No one woke up…… but where is he? The door to his room is wide open and no sign of him here... " _**Akina mentally growled while she walked off and rounded a corner to look for the seishi.**

**She looked in the dining room, out in the garden, even in the guards training room and asked servants if they knew of his whereabouts. But no one had seen him since he went to bed last night.**

" **Well, thanks anyway! " She said to a servant that had tried to help her.**

" **Sorry that I could not be of more assistant my lady! " The servant called after her as she went off again.**

" _Oh great, has he vanished into thin air? Well there is no use just standing here, might just as well continue to try and find him." _** She told herself. **

**Growing slightly frustrated she went on to search for the missing seishi. And a few seconds later she spotted him heading towards the palace shrine in a hurry.**

" _What the heck, what's he up to? "_** She wondered as she quietly neared the shrine of Suzaku. She poked her head around the corner and saw him enter the shrine.**

**Akina was surprised that he was not blocked away or something by the beast god's magic as he disappeared into the dark room.**

" _How can he enter the shrine when he's not a Suzaku seishi? Maybe because he fights to protect what's precious to him. Suzaku is the god of love… so maybe that's why he accepts him." _**She thought and sneaked up the stairs and stopped for a second before the shrine door.**

" _Oh, I certainly hope I'm doing the right thing now…" _**She thought and walked inside.**

**The shrine was huge, almost as big as Hotohori's throne room; maybe it was even bigger than that. But it was also dark and quiet and almost no decoration except for some curtains that hung between some of the pillars.**

" _This room could use a carpet and some sunlight…" _**She thought and continued to view the room.**

**Akina spotted the holy golden urn that was standing on its pedestal in the middle of the room. The fire was out, since they could not perform the summoning ceremony without Tamahome.**

**Akina tiptoed inside and carefully watched the seishi as he was standing behind one of the clothed pillars and his back was turned against her. He seemed to concentrate pretty hard on something so he did not notice her presence.**

" _Aha! Found you! "_

**She went over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The poor boy let out a surprised yelp and flew three feet high in the air while dropping a small box with cream on the floor as he landed.**

" **Hi Chiriko! What are you up to? " She asked, but she knew very well that he was reporting to Nakago and the rest of the Seiryu seishi's about what the Suzaku seven was doing now. But pretended that she didn't know. **

" **Suzaku-sama! Don't scare me like that Akina, you almost gave me a heart attack! " Chiriko said as he turned around to face her, his face was slightly pale. She replied with a small smile and bent down to pick up the small box and handed it over to him.**

" **Here you dropped it." She said and placed it carefully in Chiriko's hands. He thanked her and began to walk outside with a tight grip of the cream box. **

" _No don't leave right away! I still need to talk to you! " _**She mentally called after him.**

" **Hey Chiriko, want to join me for breakfast? " She asked and jogged after him to the shrine door. He looked torn about what to do, but soon he then agreed and joined up with her as they both walked thru the halls towards the dinning room.**

**Wanting to start conservation Akina said what first came into her mind.**

" **What was that cream for Chiriko? Are you using makeup as Nuriko? " Chiriko glanced at her with a very insulted expression on his face.**

" **I'm not a cross-dresser, and this is not makeup! It's…. a cream that I use soften my skin when it itches and burns…" He said quickly and used some on his other arm while pouting chibi style. **

**Akina could not help but laugh at his expression, and that he thought that she meant that he was a cross-dresser.**

" **If you have skin problems them why don't you let Mitsukake take a look on it and maybe he can heal you." Akina suggested and kept giggling as they entered the dinning room. Chiriko shook his head furiously. **

" **No, I don't want to waste Mitsukake's healing powers on me. What if something would happen and his powers were needed and he could not help because he healed me? " He asked and sat down beside her. **

" **I don't think anything would happen right now, but it's your choice…" She said as she patted him on the shoulder.**

**Then the servants quickly emerged from the kitchen and placed out different kinds of food on the table for them to choose from. Akina picked up a bowl of rice, while Chiriko also extended a hand for a bowl.**

**While they were eating Akina studied Chiriko from the corner of her eye, trying to figure out what to say next. Then she spotted his flute that was stuck into his belt.  
**

" **Chiriko… when was the first time you played on your flute? " She asked. The boy looked at her for a second before staring out into space while a happy smile slowly emerged onto his lips.**

" **The first time I played on it was when my father handed it to me on my eight birthday. I know that I practiced every single day until I finally could play a song on the flute. My entire family was happy that I could play and said that they had never heard such beautiful music before…" He said and sighed happily before he then started to eat.**

**Akina smiled and stuffed her mouth too. Both of them were sitting in complete silence until Chiriko was finished with his bowl and showed it away on the table. He excused himself as he rose up from the table and began to walk to the door when Akina's gentle voice stopped him.**

" **Chiriko… about your music, I also think it's beautiful, it makes me feel like… I'm floating on clouds…" He turned around and watched the young girl as she smiled brightly at him**

" **And not only are you making me and the Suzaku seven feel good. You are also kind enough to provide comfort with your beautiful music to all people who's suffering by the war. Making their burdens a bit easier and to help them see a better future for themselves and the country they live in…" She said and smiled even brighter at him this time.**

**Chiriko could not help but smile back at her and waved his hand in her direction before he turned around and walked outside and disappeared. Akina sighed and picked up another bowl of rice.**

" _I can now only hope that he understood what I was trying to tell him…" _**She thought and slowly continued to eat.**

**Then about twenty minutes later a cheerfully whistling Kouji walked into the room and sat down beside his little sister.**

**Morning Akina! Did my sister sleep well? " He asked and ruffled her hair. Akina giggled and covered her head with both of her arms so it would not get too messy.**

" **Ha, ha, stop it Kouji! You'll make it messy, and then I'll have to remake the plait again." She said as Kouji stopped his assault on her hair and chuckled.**

" **He, he, okay then sis. But I see no reason why I should not tease you like that! You're so cute when you're angry sis! " He said and dodged a playful punch from her.**

" **Meanie! " She said and tried punch him on his shoulder again. He dodged that one too and chuckled at her.**

" **You look like a little kitten that's trying to look dangerous. But everyone only thinks that the kitten looks cute when it attacks." He said chuckled at her again as she stuck out her tongue at him.**

" **You just wait soon his kitten will have fangs and can bite pretty hard too, as the older cat can!" Kouji laughed and nodded.**

**Then he too grabbed some food and started to eat as Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chichiri joined both of them for breakfast. Chichiri sat down beside Akina with Nuriko on his left side and Mitsukake sat down beside Kouji.**

**Chichiri turned his smiling face towards Akina, while she reached out for one of the rice bowls on the table.**

" **Good morning Akina, did you sleep well no da? " He asked as the young girl as she turned her gaze to his. Her face held a bright smile while she nodded and handed him a bowl of rice.**

" **Yes, very good actually. What about you Chichiri? " She asked**

" **Very good. Thanks, that was kind of you no da." He replied while he accepted the bowl and made Akina blush slightly.**

" _Stupid girl! You don't have to blush all the time around him! " _**She scolded herself and turned her attention back to the food. Chichiri was a bit confused by her reaction to his compliment.**

" _She blushes more than anyone else I know no da. But those small pink patches on her cheeks are pretty cute." _**He thought, as he himself began to blush by those thoughts and started to eat his food. Not noticing the gazes from the others.**

" _Is there something going on between Akina and Chichiri? They would make such a cute couple! But both of them seems to shy to make any move one each other… Maybe they need some Nuriko magic to help them out a little! " _**Nuriko thought as a plan formed itself in his mind.**

" _Seems my little sister is the main interest of a particular someone. Well this is going to be fun! " _**Kouji thought and smiled for himself in a mischievous way And exchanged glances with Nuriko, who nodded in his way.**

" _As long as they're careful about how far they're going into the relationship then it's fine by me. Akina and Chichiri is a bit too young to have kids…" _**Mitsukake reasoned with himself as he watched the two of them for a while.**

**Soon the rest of the gang joined them at the table. Hotohori came first and was followed by Miaka and Tasuki.**

" **Oy Genrou! Yer up now? " Kouji called to his bandit friend who muttered something and sat down beside Miaka and Hotohori.**

" **Morning everybody! " The miko chirped happily to them all and then turned her attention to the food.**

**Miaka immediately threw herself at the food and everyone who still wanted food were forced to fight for it. Since she grabbed a new plate after every fifth minute. Everyone sweat dropped at the gluttonous miko who did not seem to be bothered by everyone's glances. **

" **Miaka if you eat much more you're going to get fat! " Nuriko pointed out and received an evil glare from Miaka.**

" **I rather eat a good big meal than eat like a bird as you do, only because you're concerned at the mere thought of being fat! " The miko snapped back.**

**Nuriko's face turned bright red and he ran across the table in an attempt to strangle the miko. Tasuki held an angry chibi Miaka back as she tried to jump at an angry chibi Nuriko who was held back by Mitsukake and Kouji.**

" **You little twit I'm gonna kill you! " Nuriko screamed as he tried to break free from Mitsukake and Kouji's grip.**

" **Ha! If you do that then who's going to summon Suzaku, hmm! " Miaka shouted back at the angry cross-dresser. Akina and Chichiri sweat dropped and cast each other a glance and then looked over too the door.**

" **Shall we no da? If we stay in here much longer than we will probably get involved too no da… " Chichiri said as he stood up and offered Akina his hand.**

" **Yeah, lets go outside." She answered and gently entwined her hand with his and was pulled up to her feet. Both of them walked out as the argument started to heat up forgetting that they also still held each other's hand.**

**As they both walked away from the dining room they unconsciously steered they foot steps towards the garden and Akina's favorite spot under the large Sakura tree.**

**Sitting down next to each other they watched the pond as beautiful Sakura blossoms fell down into the pond and caused small ripples in it. And the wind carried the flowers across the garden into small whirls and finally settled down on the ground or continued away over the palace roof.**

" **Beautiful…" Akina mumbled and Chichiri had to agree with her.**

" **Yeah…"**

**They sat like that for what felt like ages and watched the scenery. Chichiri felt that his entire soul was at peace by just sitting there and enjoying Akina's company. He peeked at her from the corner of his good eye and saw her tranquil expression as she closed her eyes and let the wind caress her long white hair.**

" _She looks cute like that no da, it feels like this moment could freeze and just stay like this…" _**He thought and continued to watch her.**

" _It feels nice to just sit here with him, and knowing that I can fully relax under his watchful eyes and not have to worry about a single thing…I wish this could go on forever…" _**She thought and sighed.**

**Akina opened her eyes and was quite surprised that Chichiri's gaze met hers. Both immediately blushed and laughed nervously. Then they turned their attention to the ground to see that they still held each other's hands.**

" **Oops, um sorry no da! " Chichiri said as he blushed even more and loosened his hand from hers, to Akina's disappointment.**

**Chichiri could feel the disappointment by reading her chi and it confused him. He had expected her to get angry with him.**

" _Did I do something that upset her no da? Maybe is did not like when I held her hand like that…" _**He thought and looked away from her face. Akina watched him and wondered why he was so embarrassed to hold her hand.**

" _Maybe I'm pushing my luck a bit too far…Well I'll have him here and that's just as good as holding his hand." _**Then she started to speak with him.**

" **Chichiri… when Miaka have summoned Suzaku what will you do then? " She asked and made eye contact with the warrior. He thought about it for a moment before he answered.**

" **I don't really know no da… Maybe I'll return to Tai-Yi Jun's services or wandering around for a while no da…" He replied and pictured himself riding away somewhere with the company of Akina and the others.**

" **What about you then no da? Are you going to return to your world when this is all over? " He asked and part of him felt really sad when he thought of her leaving and never to return ever again. **

" _Why am I feeling this way? She just a friend, and a very close friend, right? " _**He thought and waited for her to reply.**

" **No, I won't return, I would rather much stay here and be with all of you guys." She answered short and simple keeping eye contact with him the whole time.**

" **That's nice to hear no da. I'm sure the others will be glad by your decision too." He said and affectionately ruffled her hair. She giggled and returned the favor, and soon all the ruffling turned into a wrestling match. Chichiri accidentally brushed his hand along her side, which made Akina squeak.**

" **No, not there it tickles! " She said and quickly realized her mistake as Chichiri's smile grew wider and he launched another attack at the girl.**

" **Eeek! No! " She laughed as Chichiri latched** **on to her waist and started to tickle her, while she laughed and screamed as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. **

" **Hey that's no fair you're holding me back and tickling me, while I can't get out from your grasp to tickle you! " She managed to say between the laughter's and gasp for air.**

**Chichiri smiled and loosened his grip on her. And Akina quickly responded by turning around and tackled him with her shoulder.**

" **Daa! " Chichiri yelped as the both of them rolled down into the water with a loud splash. Akina started to tickle him on his waist and stomach, but she got no reaction from him as she tried.**

" **Your no fun, I can't tickle you! " She pouted while sending Chichiri an accusing glare. But in mean time Chichiri tackled her so she fell back into the ground water and he pinned her down by holding her hands above her head.**

" **I win no da! " He said and smiled a triumphal smile at the girl beneath him. **

" **You cheat! " Akina replied and stuck her tongue out at him, and both of them started to laugh whole heartily at the whole thing. They did not notice that all the noise they had made had lured audience to the garden to see what the all the racket was about.**

" **Well, well having a bit of fun you two ne? " Startled both of them looked up to see a smirking Kouji standing and looking down at them. A confused expression settled on both Akina and Chichiri's faces.**

" **Fun no da? " The monk asked still holding Akina pinned down in the water while he was leaning above her. The bandit laughed and tilted his head to the side as he made eye contact with Chichiri.**

" **And I who thought that you were a monk Chichiri! Have you abandoned your vows for my pretty little sister? " Kouji asked and laughed again. The " sister " comment made Chichiri even more confused.**

" **Sister no da? " He asked and looked from the bandit down to a blushing Akina who was still lying in the cold water beneath him.**

" **Oh umm, I-i'm sorry Akina I… here let me help you up…." The furiously blushing monk offered as he got up from her and pulled up the girl to her feet. Nuriko and the others walked up to them with small smiles on their faces. They were going to have much fun teasing the monk about this later.**

" **T-thanks Ch-chiri…" Akina said while her teeth were hacking loudly as she put her arms around herself to keep her body warm. The poor girl's clothes were drenched in water and she was quickly getting cold. Chichiri noticed this and then wrapped his Kesa around her shoulders. **

**She gave him a small smile in gratitude, and then both of them were greeted by Mitsukake who immediately began to check both of them for symptoms of a cold or injuries. When he was satisfied he gave Akina a long lecture about being careful with her newly healed ankle. **

" **Okay Mitsukake I will, I promise to be more careful! " She said and was then being led away by Kouji to her room. She looked over her shoulder and waved to Chichiri before turning her attention onto the road again.**

**Chichiri gazed after her, as she and Kouji went around the corner together and disappeared towards her room. He felt a small sting of jealousy in his heart and a part of him wanted to go after the two of them and also escort Akina back to her room.**

" **Hey Chichiri what were you two up to ne? " Nuriko asked and smiled mischievously at the monk. **

" **Nothing we just wrestled a little and accidentally rolled down into the water no da. And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and change into a dry tunic no da." He replied and bowed to Hotohori before marching away leaving a whining Nuriko behind with the others.**

" **Oh come on! Give as a clue of what happened Chichiri! " Nuriko called after the retreating monk. Who did not look back a single time at him.**

" _Oh just wait Chichiri, soon I'll do something about you and little Akina…" _**He thought and laughed evilly. Then suddenly they saw Chiriko running towards them. The poor boy tripped on the bridge that led out to the garden and fell down with his face into the hard ground.**

" **Ouch! " Was all he said when he got up and hurried over to the others.**

" **Your highness! " Chiriko called out as he ran over. He stopped in front of them to catch his breath and clean up his face from all the dirt. The young emperor went over to Chiriko and extended a hand against him.**

" **Yes Chiriko? What's the matter? " The emperor asked and put a calming hand on the boy's head. But the expression on the boy's face as he looked up made Hotohori understand that it was something important.**

" **T-tamahome's back! He is outside the palace walls and is demanding to hand over the Suzaku no miko and Akina! " The boy managed to say as he continued to gasp for air. Hotohori's soft expression turned unpleasantly threatening and he looked at Miaka.**

" **He's not going to lay hand on our miko ever again! Tasuki, Nuriko and Mitsukake you stay here and protect Miaka. Chiriko, you run and warn Chichiri and Kouji so they can look after Akina!"**

" **Yes your highness! " The young seishi bowed and then rushed off to find the other two seishi's.**

" **Then what about you your highness? What are you going to do? " Nuriko asked as Hotohori began to march away from the small group. Hotohori send him a quick glance over the shoulder, and that was all the others needed to understand what he was going to do.**

" **Take care of Miaka! " He ordered and went off.**

**Miaka watched him disappear into the hall and then turned her attention back to Tasuki and the others.**

" **We can't let them kill each other, we have to stop them! " Miaka pleaded with her warriors who looked at her in total disbelief.**

" **Miaka! He tried to kill you and now you want to save his sorry butt? " The bandit asked and grabbed her shoulders and shook her.**

" **If you go there now he will surely try to kill you and then go after Akina! Do you want to put her life into danger for his sake? " He shouted at her. Miaka looked pleadingly up into Tasuki's eyes and began to speak.**

" **Please Tasuki… I have not forgiven Tamahome for what he did to either one of you, but I don't want to see him killed either. I beg you, please help me stop both of them before we lose either one of them! " She begged him while she placed her hands on his chest.**

**Tasuki did not know what to do, either he would refuse and force Miaka to stay here so they could protect her. Or he could agree and run with her to where the two combatants were about to meet and put Miaka into direct danger. And by that disobey Hotohori's direct orders.**

" **Miaka… why are you making this so difficult for us? " He asked her.**

" **Please… If you guys come with me then you'll be able to keep an eye on me. And by that you're not disobeying Hotohori's orders." Miaka pleaded further and this time she moved her hands up to Tasuki's face and looked at him with her big puppy eyes.**

" **Please… for my sake…"**

**Tasuki knew that she would not stop pleading with him, and it was better that they could keep an eye on her. Than that she tried to run away from them alone. Tasuki sighed in defeat and nodded.**

" **Okay then! But you have to promise to stay near us and don't run off anywhere on your own, okay? " Miaka nodded. **

" **Yes I promise." She said.**

**Satisfied with that Tasuki and the gang began to run to the wall so that they could get a good view on the fight that was soon about to begin.**

**Akina's room…**

**Kouji and Akina entered her room and both made their way over to the bed. Kouji gently sat her down, pulled up her blanket and wrapped it around her over the Kesa.**

" **So what were you two up to over there ne? " Kouji asked as he sat down beside her with a big smirk across his face. Akina thought back to their wrestling match and blushed at the moment when the others appeared and found them in that position in the water.**

" **Nothing, we were only having some fun! " She answered and regretted it, as Kouji's smirk grew wider.**

" **Yeah I bet you two had some " Fun " alright! " He replied and laughed, as Akina blushed harder. She quickly reached down for her pillow and whacked Kouji hard in the head with it.**

" **Not " THAT " kind of " FUN ", you perverted bandit! We had a wrestling match and we accidentally rolled down into the water. Then we continued to wrestle some more as we landed down there…" She finished and whacked him again with the pillow.**

" **Aw, come on now Akina, I'm only joking with ya! I know Chichiri would not force himself on you. According to Tasuki there is no more honorable man around here." He said and ruffled her hair.**

" **That's right, Chichiri would never do anything that would disgrace anyone of us! " Akina stated proudly as she thought of the said monk.**

" **He better not, because if he does I'm going to beat him to a pulp! " Kouji said with a bit more serious expression on his face. But then he smiled again and ruffled Akina's hair.**

**She glared at him and then sighed and started to dry her hair with her blanket while Kouji watched her.**

" **He's a good guy…" Kouji began but got cut off as someone banged on the door, and then suddenly Chiriko and Chichiri burst thru the door and hurried over to Akina and Kouji.**

" **What's the matter guys? Why do you look so upset?" Kouji asked as he rose up and faced Chichiri.**

" **Tamahome's here, he's after the miko and Akina." Chichiri said and continued further.**

" **Chiriko went to fetch me, and told me that he spotted Tamahome by the palace wall. Hotohori ordered us to watch over Akina and to protect her. I believe the same goes for Chiriko since he finished his mission…" Chichiri told the bandit and went over to Akina's side.**

" **So he's here now… that bastard is going to pay for hurting my sister and Genrou like that! " Chichiri sat down beside Akina on her bed and spoke to her.**

" **You don't have to be afraid Akina, we'll protect you now no da." He said to her a put a comforting arm around her shoulder. **

" **I'm not worried at all, I have you here now Chichiri! " She replied and looked at him with a smile and confidence shining in her eyes as she gazed at him. She believed that he would protect her from harm and she had total confidence in him.**

" _Thank you… Even though I don't deserve your trust, you still believe in me, Akina…"_ **He mentally said to her.**

" **Hey Chichiri are we going to stand here all day or what? " Kouji asked and looked at the door and then back to Chiriko.**

" **Where's Genrou? " He asked and nailed his sharp golden eyes into the younger boy. Chiriko looked a bit uneasy but told him that the bandit leader was protecting the miko right now.**

" **What? Mitsukake has not even healed him yet so he is not in fighting condition! " He yelled and ran out thru the door to find his friend.**

" **CHICHIRI TAKE CARE OF AKINA WHILE I'M GONE! " He shouted and disappeared. Akina immediately dropped the blanket and stood up as she began to run after him when Chichiri suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.**

" **Where are you going no da? You need to stay here where you're safe and out of harm's way no da! " He said and put and arm around her waist, making it more difficult for her to try to get away from him.**

" **I can't let my brother go into danger Chichiri! I just can't! " She yelled and struggled to get free. **

" **Brother? Are you and Kouji related? " He asked slightly confused.**

" **No, but Kouji asked me if he could call me sister. And even if it just was a short time ago when we met, he already has a place in my heart. Like you have a very special place in my heart... So please come with me and find him! " She begged him and cast him a pleading look over her shoulder.**

**Chichiri looked down into her blue eyes, as tears were forming into her eyes while she looked deeply into his eyes. When he did not reply right away Akina turned around in his arms and gently put her hands around his cheeks and continued to gaze into his eyes**

" **Please… Chichiri, I don't want to lose my brother again…"**

" _Again? Has she lost a brother before? I should try to talk to her about this again soon…" _**The tears where now slipping down on Akina's cheeks and she sniffed loudly. Chichiri sighed in defeat and wiped away the tears from her face.**

" _Please don't cry Akina… I want you to smile…."_ **He thought as new tears fell while they looked at each other.**

" **Okay… we will go after him, but promise me that you'll stay by my side okay? I don't want you to get hurt again just because i wasn't able protect you again…" He mumbled and wiped away the last tear that fell from her cheek.**

**Akina's face broke up into a thankful smile and she carefully pulled down his face a little towards her own. A small gasp escaped his mouth, as she got closer to him.**

" **Thank you…" She reached up and kissed him on the same spot on the cheek where she had kissed him the night before in the garden. Chichiri blushed and smiled down at her.**

" **No problem no da." He replied and took her small hand into his and placed a gentle kiss on it. Akina was about to say something but was cut off.**

" **AHEM! " Chiriko coughed and startled the two youngsters who had completely forgotten that he was still in the room with him.**

" **Are we going or are you two going to stand like that forever? " He said and walked outside with an annoyed look on his face. Akina smiled after him and Chichiri began to speak.**

" **Come on now lets go find your brother no da."**

" **Yes. Lets go Chichiri. " She replied and took his hand in hers as they both ran away to find Kouji and the others.**

**Over with Hotohori and Tamahome…**

**Hotohori was standing in the courtyard and facing the traitor Tamahome. Who had come to claim the lives of his own miko and the young girl Akina..**

" **Tamahome you won't get past me, and you'll never lay hand on Miaka and Akina again! " the young emperor shouted at the ogre seishi who was only standing there and smirking.**

" _When you go to Konan to kill the miko and fetch the other girl. There is another enemy that needs to be dealt with in the palace."_

" _The emperor Hotohori is also a sworn enemy of Seiryu and must also be assassinated." Kill him and the Suzaku no miko, show no mercy. And don't forget to bring back the girl…" _**Nakago's words rang inside of Tamahome's head and anger boiled up inside of at the thought of those scum's that threatened the Seiryu summoning ceremony.**

" **Where's the Suzaku no miko and Akina? " He asked. Hotohori's answered by drawing his sword and throwing down another one at Tamahome's feet.**

" **Take up that sword! I will not do battle with an unarmed man! " He growled at the ogre seishi, and the red aura of Suzaku was now embracing Hotohori's body. Tamahome tossed away his black cape, picked up the sword and got into a fighting stance.**

" **Prepare yourself Tamahome! " The emperor yelled as he lunged at his old comrade. And as they engaged into combat Miaka Tasuki, and Nuriko arrived to see them both in a sword duel.**

**Hotohori made a swing with his sword and made a small cut on Tamahome's shoulder. But that did not concern the ogre seishi. He lashed out and tried to cut the emperor in his back.**

**Hotohori swirled around as the ogre seishi tried to attack him and blocked the blow. The fight got more intense for every second that passed. And Miaka decided to try and break up the two warriors from each other.**

" **No! Hotohori, Tamahome! " She yelled and was about to run up to them and stop the fight. But Tasuki grabbed her waist and pulled her back, refusing to let go of her.**

" **No Miaka, you stay here! " He ordered the struggling miko.**

" **B-but Hotohori and Tamahome will kill each other if I don't do something! " She cried out.**

" **You're staying here and that's final! You promised to stay by our side so that we could protect you while were here! " Tasuki growled, and Miaka immediately stopped struggling. He felt her body tremble and knew she was crying.**

" _Oh great…"_

" **Just stay here, and if anything should go terrible wrong we will try to stop it, okay Miaka? " He asked and turned around the miko so that she was facing him before pulling her into a hug.**

" **Promise? " She murmured into his chest as he gently petted her hair.**

" **It's a promise…" He murmured back into her brown hair.**

" **GENROU! " Tasuki snapped his head straight up to the direction from which Kouji's voice came from.**

" **KOUJI! " Tasuki called after his friend. The bandit neared his boss and the crying miko with Chichiri, Akina and Chiriko following close behind.**

" **Oh shit, the fight is already on! I wanted to get my hands on that bastard too! " Kouji growled as he watched the two fighting warriors trying to stab each other for every swing they made with their swords.**

" **Who's leading the fight? " He asked his boss.**

" **Hotohori has a clear upper hand since Tamahome cannot rely on the extra strength supply from his ogre mark." **

" **So to be straight, Hotohori is winning…" Kouji murmured and glanced to his left side as he saw a movement in the corner of his eye. And saw Akina running towards him.**

" **What the hell? I thought I told you to stay in you room! " He barked at Akina as she approached him with Chichiri by her side.**

" **Nutcase! Do you really expect me to hide in there when everyone else is out and trying to be of help during this fight? " Akina snarled as she went up by his side and turned her attention to the fight.**

**The warriors where now circling around each other and tried to find an opening in the other ones defense. Tamahome then darted at Hotohori and tried once again to get behind him and deal him a quick stab in the back. And Hotohori dodged this blow too.**

**Akina watched their movements as the attack turn more vicious, and she saw that they were about to end the fight. **

" _Oh no! Soon Hotohori will stab Tamahome! "_** She thought as she watched Hotohori's sword dancing in the air and met blows from Tamahome's sword in perfect deadly rhythm.**

**Tamahome swung his sword and tried to stab the emperor again but this time in his side. But as Tasuki said he did not stand a chance against Hotohori who was supplied with extra power from Suzaku's mark on his neck.**

**His red battle aura flashed more brightly and was given another rush of power to defeat the threat to the Suzaku no miko. **

**Everyone let out shocked gasps as they watched this and Akina buried her face into her hands so she would not see anything else. Chichiri felt her fright in her chi, so he reached out his arms and pulled her into an embrace, so that he could shield her from what was about to happen.**

" **I'll tell you when it's over…" He whispered as he caressed her head in a comforting way. Akina let out a small whimper, since she already knew what was about to happen.**

" **NO TAMAHOME, HOTOHORI STOP FIGHTING! " Miaka yelled as the warriors dashed at each other again. Tamahome made a heavy blow over his shoulder to stab his opponent in the head. Hotohori dodged the blow without any difficulty and then quickly stabbed Tamahome right in the chest.**

**Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Tamahome's face was showing an expression of pain and shock as the emperor's blade pierced thru his back. And then it was pulled out as Tamahome fell onto the ground and blood started to gather around him in a large pool.**

" **TAMAHOME! " The horrified cry of the miko was echoing throughout the whole palace as it started to rain. **

" **Hmph, useless idiot…" The shadow was sitting on the palace roof and had watched over the fight and hoped that Tamahome would get his hands on Akina. But instead got pierced and was bleeding heavily from his wounds.**

" **Seems he wasn't cut out for the mission… But I've got a reserve plan in my sleeve. Heh, heh!" The shadow laughed as he disappeared into nothing and left the ogre seishi to slowly die away right in front of his comrades.**

" **I'll be back soon little Akina… just you wait. Next time I will catch you for sure! " **

**Hotohori was standing beside Tamahome as everyone rushed over to them. Miaka dived down beside her old lover and cradled him into her lap.**

" **Tamahome hang in there! Mitsukake, quickly heal him! " She begged the healer who looked at Miaka with a sorrowful expression.**

" **I'm sorry Miaka, there is nothing I can do for him…" He said.**

" **What do you mean there is nothing you can do? You have the power of healing, so you can heal his wounds! " She shouted at the healer.  
**

" **His wounds I can heal, but the poison of Kodoku will never disappear from him. He will never thank you for this Miaka. He will only try to repay your kindness by killing you." He finished and looked at the dieing seishi.**

" **Mu-must kill the miko…" Tamahome whispered as he tried to reach out for his sword and stab Miaka. But Akina picked up the sword and threw it away as far as she could.**

" **Must… kill…Miaka………" Was the last thing Tamahome said before he gave up on his breath and died in Miaka's lap. Miaka started to cry and Tasuki was immediately by her side and took the crying miko into his arms.**

" **Shh… don't worry I'm here…" He whispered into her ear as he gently caressed her back to calm her down.**

**Hotohori went over and lifted up Tamahome's head from the miko's lap and placed it gently on the ground, and then carefully he reached out his hand and closed the seishi's open eyes.**

" **Oh Tamahome…… rest in peace…" He whispered and rose up to join the others to comfort the miko. Akina looked at the dead seishi's face and guilt flowed thru her.**

" _It's my fault… I could have saved him, but I let him die! It's my fault! "_** She thought as she started to cry and was pulled back into Chichiri's strong arms for comfort.**

" **Don't worry Akina, he's in a better place now… He will be much happier there than he ever was in this world…" He said and kissed her forehead, and then he turned his attention to the corpse of Tamahome and raised a hand in a small prayer to his god.**

" _Suzaku-sama… please guide his soul to a better place and to a better future…" _**He prayed and led Akina away from there as soldiers came and took the body away. And the others took Miaka back to her room. The rain continued to fall the whole day, as if it was crying for the loss of a celestial warrior………**

**Hi again!**

**Hope you guys aren't too upset with me… (Apologizes to all reviewers)**

**Tamahome's death was necessary for another character in the story…**

**Well please review me and tell me what you thought about this chapter!**

**Until next time.**

**Ja ne! -**


	9. Chapter 9 The seagull and the Sakura flo

**Hi everyone! **

**Chappie nine is here!**

**This is the longest chapter I've made so far so I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews! I always look forward to your reviews since you guys are so nice to me!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, Yu Watase does! **

**And Akina is mine!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter nine: The Seagull and the Sakura flower!**

**The ceremonial burial for Tamahome took place the second day after the murder attempt on Miaka, Akina and the other celestial warriors. They stood by the grave in which Tamahome's body was going to be laid down to rest. **

" **The burial ceremony will now begin…" Hotohori announced loudly to all people who had gathered in the courtyard.**

**The servants and guards in the Konan palace were gathered to say their goodbye to the ogre seishi as the funeral began. The living seishi's and miko stood by the graves opening and watched as some soldiers approached them and salute the emperor.**

**Akina watched as they walked towards them. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she saw the corpse of Tamahome. **

**Six strong soldiers were carrying his body in a slow pace as the passed the grieving mass of people. Many extended out their hands and gently touched the warrior's body as it passed by to show their respect for the body. And as soon the soldiers had reached the seishi's they stopped to let them take farewell of their fallen comrade.**

" **Miaka, maybe you should say your goodbye's first…" Hotohori said as he motioned for the miko to step forward. Miaka nodded and went forward with Tasuki beside her, as they approached the body to say their goodbyes. **

" **I wish that this wasn't supposed to end like this Tamahome, were ever you are now, by happy…" Miaka was crying as she reached forward and placed a small kiss on Tamahome's cheek.**

" _Sayonara Tamahome…" _**She whispered and backed away from the body to let Tasuki forward.**

**The young fire seishi was crying floods while he neared the body, true he had not forgiven Tamahome for hurting Miaka and the others. But he attended to the funeral for Miaka's sake, to be her support.**

**He looked down at the warrior that tried to kill him the night in Kuto, his eyes was filled with sorrow and grief. Tasuki smiled gently down at the ogre seishi as he made a vow to the corpse.**

" _Rest in peace Tamahome… Miaka will be safe with me; I'll make her happy… I promise you that." _**Tasuki sniffed loudly and a lone tear dripped down on the ogre seishi's pale cheek. Death was a difficult thing for him to handle, as for anyone else. **

**Tasuki ignored the fact that everyone else around him was seeing him crying as a small child, when he reached out for the dead seishi's hand and grasped it for a few seconds before withdrawing with a crying Miaka in his arms. Then it was Hotohori, Nuriko and Mitsukake's turn to approach the body. **

**Hotohori touched the seishi's forehead and silently said goodbye.**

" _Farewell Tamahome… I wish that it had not have to end like this…" _**Hotohori thought as he took a step back and let Nuriko forward. The cross-dresser was letting a few tears shed for the dead seishi as he also touched his hand as Tasuki did.**

" _Goodbye my friend… Don't worry about Miaka. All of us and especially Tasuki will take care of her…" _**Nuriko whispered and withdrew.**

**Mitsukake stepped up and he too prayed silently for the body.**

" _Forgive me Tamahome… If I had been more skilled as a healer, then I could have saved you…" _**He thought as he backed off and walked over to the others.**

**Chichiri, Akina and Chiriko were the last ones to approach the body to say goodbye. Chichiri placed his right hand in his prayer beads and said a small prayer for him to Suzaku. That this soul would find peace in the next world.**

" _You had such a short life Tamahome, only filled with hatred and war… I hope that your next life will be when Konan is at peace and you can find true happiness then…" _

**He continued to pray as Akina walked up by his side and glanced down onto Tamahome's pale face. She thought that the seishi looked as if he was sleeping peacefully and would wake up any minute, bouncing around to tease Tasuki and cuddle Miaka in his arms. **

**But she knew that it was impossible, Tamahome would never ever walk, talk or do anything else ever again. She reached down and gave him a small kiss on the forehead and let her left hand brush of some loose hair strands from his face.**

" _I'm so sorry Tamahome… If I had tried hard enough, then maybe you would have lived… Without you we only have the option to find the Shinzaho, since we can't summon Suzaku… And It's my fault all of it!" _

**She thought as she then rose up from the body, and turned towards Chichiri who just finished his prayers for Tamahome. He immediately reached out for her as he saw the sad expression on her face, wanting to wipe of the sad look and replace it with a bright smile.**

" **Don't worry Akina, he is in a much better place now than before… He'll be happy there, I'm sure of it." The monk said as he tried to provide the young girl with comfort by putting a hand on her shoulder. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she looked up at the well seishi.**

" **Thank you Chichiri, for trying to cheer me up…" Akina said and gave him a weak smile before the two of them joined the others a few feet away. **

**Finally it was Chiriko's turn, the young boy stepped up and placed his flute to his lips and began to play a song to honor the seishi one last time. It was a very sad song that emerged from the flute, which made the entire crowd start to cry their eyes out. (Imagine the most sad flute song you know.)**

" **He plays such beautiful music! " Someone from the crowed yelled and got lots of people backing the fact up.**

" **I wonder who his master is? He couldn't possibly have learned such beautiful music on his own! " **

**They all whispered as they continued to listen to the song that went on for about ten minutes. But the song stopped at the command of Hotohori, who stepped forward to the graves opening and spoke up.**

" **We will now return Tamahome's body to the earth from which he was born, and let Suzaku judge his soul in the palace of the heavens… May Suzaku have mercy at this warriors soul…" The hydra seishi finished and motioned for Chiriko to continue to play the sad song again.**

**As Chiriko began to play again the soldiers walked down into the grave and Tamahome's body was laid to rest inside a large white stone tomb where all the warriors was going to be buried within when they all died. **

" _Oh my god, what are we going to do about Tamahome's family? " _**Akina thought as she remembered Tama's father and his younger siblings.**

" _We have to tell them the horrible news sooner or later…" _**She thought and pictured the family burst into tears as they heard that the faithful son and the caring brother were gone from this world. Akina rested her head on Chichiri's shoulders as they waited for the soldiers to return. And Chichiri looked down at her as he tightened his hold on Akina's shoulder in response to the gesture. **

" _What am I supposed to say to make her feel better? " _**He wondered as the girl snuggled her head further up against his neck. Chichiri sighed and placed his cheek above her head while he rubbed her shoulder. And those actions did not go unnoticed by six pair of eyes.**

**Nuriko and Kouji smiled at the two of them and mischievously at each other. And a pouting Chiriko looked at them from his spot beside the emperor and the healer.**

" _Hmph, acting like that in public! " _**He growled to himself and adverted his eyes from Akina and Chichiri to watch the grave opening.**

**After a while the soldiers returned to the ground above the grave and carefully sealed the door. But not so tight so that they could not open the tomb again, when the time had come to bury another warrior at the white stone tomb. **

**The saluted the emperor one more time before heading back to the soldier's barracks with their comrades. And by that the funeral was over and the servants of the palace all returned to their duties. But the Miaka and the others stayed put for a little while longer by the grave.**

" **What are we going to do now? " Miaka asked her warriors as she stared the white grave. No one answered the question since they were just as clueless as she was. **

**Mitsukake suddenly turned around and began to head back to the palace but looked over his shoulders and called out to the others.**

" **Well we can try to think of something inside, if we stay out in this rain then we're going to get cold and sick." The healer told them and walked up to the hall door. The others looked at him with confused expressions and cast a glance on each other.**

" **What are ya talking about Mitsukake? It's not raining." Tasuki replied, but then ironically enough the said rain started to pour and soak everyone down. Lots of cursing could be heard from the warriors as they ran for cover under the roof. **

**Tasuki tossed his black coat over Miaka's head as they ran after Nuriko, Hotohori and Kouji. Akina ran over to the stairs to the hall with Chichiri and Chiriko by her sides. As they all entered the hall many cast evil glances at Mitsukake for not warning them earlier about the coming rain.**

" **That was mean! " Miaka growled at the healer.**

" **Yeah, look at my clothes now I have to change! " Nuriko muttered.**

**Mitsukake just chuckled at them and told them to go inside and eat something warm. So their body temperature would rise up a bit. Akina giggled slightly and followed the healer as he lead the way to the dinning room, but stopped at the door to let Hotohori thru first.**

" **Let us move inside move inside now my friends… we should all try to eat something like Mitsukake said…" The emperor said and the others followed him inside. They reached the tablet and sat down while the servants served them all food.**

" **Here you go Akina no da. " Chichiri said and Akina took a plate that Chichiri handed her. Akina smiled at him as she thanked him for the food and then adverted her eyes from him. Chichiri could feel her depressed chi but did still not know what to say to make her cheer up. **

" _I don't like to see her sad no da… Maybe I should try and talk to her a little, if I can get her away from the others that is no da…" _**He thought and turned his attention back to his food. **

**Suddenly Nuriko hit the table as softly as he could without breaking it, as he told the others that he suddenly got a great idea that would cheer everyone up.**

" **What do you have in mind Nuriko? " Chiriko asked and put some noodles into his mouth. The cross-dresser smiled brightly at everyone as he stood up from the chair and viewed them all.**

" **Tonight is the Star-Gazing festival! We should all go there and try to have some fun! " Nuriko happily announced as he bounced around the table in chibi form.**

" **The Star-gazing festival? " Miaka asked and looked up from her plate and at Nuriko for further information. **

" **It's a festival when you go out at night and watch the beautiful stars. They also have great markets and snacks there…" He added when Miaka was about to say no. And food was all that took for the miko to change her mind.**

" **Of course we will go! Right Tasuki? " She said and looked at the fire seishi for support.**

" **Sure why not? I don't want to think anymore about the funeral so I say we go there tonight! " Tasuki said and got a fierce hug from the happily chirping miko. **

" **What do you say Akina? Do you want to go? " Chiriko asked the girl from his seat across the table and the others turned also their attention to her.**

" **I don't know…" She began but got cut off as a purple mass of hair attached to her neck, and a puppy-eyed Nuriko was staring up at her as tears poured down his cheeks.**

" **PLEASE? Won't you come? It won't be fun if you're not there Akina! " Nuriko pleaded with her as she tried to contain a small laughter and get him off her neck. Chichiri then made eye contact with Akina as he began to speak with her.**

" **I think you should come Akina no da, staying in the palace alone isn't such good idea when you're upset no da. The monk said and grabbed the wailing Nuriko in the back of the tunic to get him off Akina.**

" **Please? " Nuriko tried again as he hanged two feet above the ground and staring at her in a puppy-chibi form as he pleaded with her. **

" **Okay then, I'll come. Are you happy now, Nuriko? " She asked as she watched the chibi go hyper and jump straight at Akina again to hug her. He latched on to her waist and hugged her very tight.**

" **Thank you, thank you! " He squealed as he let go of her waist and jogged back to his seat. And exchanged a quick glance with Kouji across the table as he sat down again.**

" **I'm glad that you'll come with me…us! I mean… no da… " Chichiri said and ruffled her hair and was replied with a small punch at his chest. Both of them laughed and resumed eating. Mitsukake informed that he would not come, since he instead wanted to spend the evening reading medical books to learn more cures for different diseases.**

" **You sure Mitsukake? " Kouji asked the healer, who nodded and grasped a bowl off noodles to eat.**

" **Yes, I'm sure Kouji. " The bandit nodded and exchanged another quick glance with Nuriko.**

" **Of course, you should all go and have some fun. This days events was depressing enough and everyone could use a good time to forget about it for a while. " Hotohori said and smiled at the miko who faced him with a concerned expression written all over her face.**

" **What about you then Hotohori? Could you not come with us? " She asked him, but the emperor shook his head.**

" **I'm afraid not Miaka, I have to much work to finish here. And besides my advisors won't approve to the idea without a mayor escort that will ruin the whole evening…" The young emperor replied with a sad smile.**

" **I'll keep him company, so don't worry about us Miaka. " Mitsukake said.**

" **Well then, we'll bring you two something from the festival! " Miaka chirped and patted the emperor on the shoulder who gave her a bright smile in return.**

" **OKAY! It's decided then we'll gather in the great hall by nightfall and head out together! " Nuriko announced and jumped up and down in his chair in pure excitement.**

" **But I've got nothing to wear! " Miaka suddenly remembered.**

" **Don't worry Miaka! I've got tons of dresses at my room and I'm sure that one of them will fit you just great! And Akina can borrow one to! " He quickly added as Akina opened her mouth to say that she did not have a dress either.**

" **Thanks Nuriko, you're the best! " Miaka squealed and hugged him tightly.**

" **I know Miaka, I know. " The cross-dresser said as he grinned down at the miko.**

" _Time for the magic to begin! "_

**Later in Nuriko's bed room**

**The two girls was now standing in Nuriko's room and watched as the seishi tossed dresses all over the room, as he tried to find the perfect dresses for both of them. Akina shook her head at the mess and went over to a pile of dresses while she spoke to the cross-dresser.**

" **Nuriko if you toss them around like that they're going to get dirty! " Akina said as she bent down and picked up several dresses from the floor. The seishi muttered something from the inside of the closet as he kept on looking.**

" **The servants can take care of that! After all that's what they are hired for! " He growled from the inside of the closet and tossed out another dress.**

**Miaka giggled and wait anxiously for Nuriko to find something that she could wear tonight. Akina sighed and folded some of the dresses and placed them down on the bed as Nuriko continued his search and threw out more on the floor.**

" **Akina what do you want to check out first when we get there? " Nuriko asked from the closet. Akina shrugged her shoulders and picked up another dress.**

" **I don't know Nuriko, I'll follow you guys since I don't know my way around there." The seishi nodded as he pulled out a yellow dress with green sleeves. **

" **Here Miaka, take this one! " He said as he threw it at the miko. Miaka squealed happily as she held the dress in front of her.**

" **Thank you Nuriko! It's gorgeous; Tasuki will surely like this one! " She said as she opened the door behind her and rushed of to the bathhouse so she could wash off herself before putting it on.**

" _Of course he will silly! That's why I picked it! Now i must make Akina leave the room before Kouji comes here… I know! "_

" **Akina can you go with Miaka to the bathhouse? I have not yet found any dress that will suit your eyes and hair so it could take a while. But I swear that I will find you a dress so just wait in the bath until I do. " Nuriko told her and Akina nodded.**

" **Okay, but I don't think it's a good idea that you enter the bath Nuriko…" Nuriko sweat dropped at the young girl as he heard the last part of her sentence.**

" **Of course I won't go inside dummy! I will send a female servant there in my place!" The cross-dresser said as he stuck his head deeper into the closet. **

" **If I go in to the women's bath then they will welcome me the same way as they did Tasuki and Kouji, remember? " He said and glanced over his shoulder at her.**

**Akina smiled and went over to the door to follow Miaka. **

" **Okay see ya later then Nuriko! " She called out to him as she slipped out thru the door and went off.**

**As soon as he was sure that she was far away enough. Nuriko looked up from the dresser and smiled as he checked outside to see if Akina was gone. She just rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight.**

" **Okay now she's gone… but where's Kouji? Don't tell me he could not find it! " He said as he nervously looked around for the said bandit. And as the sun was beginning to set the purple haired seishi could do nothing besides watch it happen while he waited for the bandit.**

" **Hurry up Kouji, we can't spoil this now…"**

**The women's bathhouse**

**Akina and Miaka walked inside the bath and were immediately approached by six female servants that started to undress them. Akina blushed furiously and told the servants to leave her lone. **

" **Back off, I can take care of that myself! " She snapped at the confused servants. But then one of them tried one more time to undress her. Akina quickly kneeled down by the water edge and splashed up water at them all to make them go away.**

" **Go away! Shoo, beat it! " She hissed at the retreating servants and she was left alone with a giggling Miaka.**

" **What are you so embarrassed about Akina? They are girls just like you, so you don't have to worry about them seeing you naked." The miko said as she slipped off her clothes and climbed into the warm water and brought down the bucket with oils.**

" **My problem is that they tried to undress me! I am an 18-year-old girl for crying out loud! I don't need anyone to undress me! I can do that myself thank you very much! " She muttered at the laughing miko as she went behind a pillar to undress. **

**She could hear Miaka still giggling at her from the bath and she soon emerged from the shadows of the pillar with a towel tied around her upper chest and waist.**

" **Come on now, get over here it's very nice and warm down here! " Miaka said and splashed water onto Akina's face. Akina smiled evilly at the miko as she jumped in and the two of them started to splash down each other while screaming and laughing at the same time. **

**Two servants walked by heard all the commotion and sweat dropped at the two other girls inside.**

" **Women! They are never serious about anything, and are acting like small children when they're bathing. " The older male servant muttered as they began to walk away from the bathhouse.**

**After a while the two of them calmed down and began to clean each other's backs and pour oil into their hair. Akina had chosen an oil bottle that smelled just like peaches and began to rub it into Miaka's hair.**

" **What do you want to look at on the festival Miaka? " She then asked as she gently massaged the miko's head with the oil.**

" **The snack stores of course! And maybe we can find a great spot to watch the stars all of us together! " Miaka said as Akina were done with her hair. Miaka stood up and went behind Akina to return the favor with another bottle of oil. Miaka opened it and a pleasant smell of strawberry's came from it.**

" **You like Strawberry's Akina? " The miko asked her friend, who simply nodded, and Miaka began to pour out the oil on Akina's head. Then she massaged out the oil into her hair for about five minutes as they both continued to talk about the festival and what they were going to do more.**

" **I think I also want to go to the arrow shooting range with Tasuki! And then to some of the other snack stores, of course! " Miaka said as they began to wash of the oils from their hair.**

" _All she ever think about is food…" _**Akina thought as she giggled slightly and went under the water to wipe off the last of the oil from her shinning white hair. **

" _I wonder what I'll go and see on the festival…maybe I can go to the bridge… Or watch when Nuriko will spin that large man around on his hand." _** She thought and mentally laughed at the picture of it all. Suddenly she felt Miaka knocking on her head to make her return to the above. **

" **What is it Miaka? " The miko pointed at the door and Akina saw a female servant standing in the door holding a folded dress in her arms. She bowed respectfully to the miko and Akina before she approached.**

" **Miko-sama, lady Akina. Lord Nuriko sent me to give you this dress and ask you to return to his room when you've dressed up." The servant said as she carefully placed the dress on a towel the she laid down on the floor. Then she bowed one more time to the duo and retreated outside.**

**Akina and Miaka reached out fro their towels and tied them around their bodies as they rose from the water to inspect the dress that Nuriko had sent to Akina. Miaka picked it up and held it out for Akina. And she gasped as she looked at the dress.**

" **HE'S GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! There's no way that I can walk around in that! I'm only going to trip on the folds! " Akina yelled and stared at the dress in disbelief.**

" **Oh come on Akina! It will be fine, this one I even more gorgeous than the one I got. Chichiri will drop dead when he sees you tonight! " Miaka said and giggled at the expression Akina made as Chichiri was mentioned. **

" **W-what do you mean Miaka? " She asked and nervously stared at the giggling miko.**

" **Don't give me that, I see the way you look at him! Why not confess to yourself that you are in love with him Akina? " The miko asked. Akina blushed and looked like she wanted to run and hide somewhere.**

" _What is the matter with Miaka? I don't love Chichiri…right? I'm so confused! " _**She thought as she met the mischievous gaze of Miaka.**

" **M-miaka, what are you saying! Chichiri and I are just friends! "**

" **Yeah right and I am a potato! " Miaka giggled and ripped the towel of Akina's waist. **

" **HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? " Akina shrieked as she blushing were covering herself from Miaka's view. The miko held fourth the chosen dress for Akina and motioned for her to take it.**

" **Come on now. Put it on, Nuriko wouldn't have chosen this if it didn't suit you! And besides we still have to do go back to his room, so if you don't want to go there naked then I suggest that you put the dress on." Miaka said as threw the dress over Akina's head and started to pull it down.**

" **Hey, ow, take it easy will you! " Akina growled from the inside and managed to stick her arms out from the sleeves as Miaka pulled the dress down her waist and to the floor.**

" **There we go! Aww, you look so pretty! Nuriko will climb the walls with joy when he sees this! " The miko squealed as she pulled the other girl with her out from the bath back to the cross-dresser's room.**

" **Why are we going back there anyway? " Akina asked as she hurried up her steps to keep it up with the hyper priestess.**

" **Make-up and fixing our hair! Nuriko knows what to do! " The miko chirped happily. Akina sweat dropped, she had never used make-up before and barley wears any jewelry at all. But she let the brown-haired girl lead her to Nuriko's room for the make-up.**

**Nuriko was walking around in circles as the girls entered the room, and as soon as he spotted the girl he pushed them both down in two chair and got started with his work.**

" **You two sure took your time… But let's get started so we can go to the festival! " Nuriko said as he grabbed a brush and pulled it thru Akina's long untied hair.**

" **Ow, ow, ow! Take it easy on me will you? " Akina hissed he brushed thru her hair.**

" **Don't such a baby now! It's going to be worth the pain, trust me! " The cross-dresser said as he continued the brushing. And finally after five painful minutes, Nuriko moved over to Miaka to brush her hair. **

**The miko hissed and tried to jump out from her chair time to time. And Nuriko had to use his super strength to keep her nailed in the chair while Miaka rant towards him. Akina sweat dropped and sighed.**

" **This is going to take sometime…"**

**Two hours later in the great hall**

**All the boys who were going to go to the festival with Miaka and Akina had already changed and gathered in the hall as they waited for the girls to show up. **

" **What are taking Nuriko and the girls so long? " Chiriko asked as he leaned up against a wall and stared to the direction were Nuriko's bedroom was. **

" **Girls are girls Chiriko, they always take as much time as possible to dress up… I don't think this is such a big deal, but it seems Miaka and Akina do…" The fire seishi muttered from the corner were he was sitting accompanied by his friend Kouji.**

" **Don't be so grumpy Genrou! I know you're just dying to see Miaka, but let them take their time. We have all the night to party! " The blue haired bandit chuckled as his leader threw a playful punch against Kouji's arm.**

" **Shut up! " He growled as the other bandit began to laugh and easily avoided the punch. Chichiri watched the two bandits with an amused expression on his face.**

" _Those two will never grow up." _**He thought as he then turned his attention over to the opposite corridor, which Chiriko was looking at. **

**He wanted to go and make sure that everything was okay with the girls, but did not want to walk inside if they were changing. Chichiri blushed as he thought of all the commotion that would make and that the others would never let him hear the end of it.**

" _I'll just have to be patient and wait as the others…" _**The seishi thought as he stared out into space. And suddenly a small picture of Akina dressed in a kimono invaded his mind; Chichiri blushed when the picture smiled one of those cute smiles that he was very fond of.**

" _I wonder what kind of kimono Nuriko has dressed her up in… Well whatever he chooses, I have no doubt in my mind that she'll look just beautiful…" _

" _Beautiful? Since when did I think of Akina as beautiful? True she is very cute, but…"_** Then the night in the garden returned to his mind. When she stood under the Sakura tree as the moonlight caressed her hair, and her eyes were shining like two bright stars.**

**He smiled to himself as he remembered the small kiss she placed on his cheek before they headed inside. And unconsciously touched his cheek, not noticing the angry glare he received from Chiriko.**

" _I have my orders, so calm down…" _**The younger seishi thought and jumped three feet up in the air as Nuriko popped into view.**

" **Hi guys! " Nuriko had a very satisfied smile on his face as he neared the group. Everyone walked over to Nuriko and asked where the girls were, Nuriko giggled and pointed at the corner and called fourth Miaka.**

**The miko was dressed in her yellow kimono with green sleeves and had her hair tied up in her usual plaits. She also wore a thin golden bracelet on her left wrist with a small blue stone in the middle of it. She swirled around as she stopped right in front of Tasuki to receive his opinion. **

" **Well, is it good? " She asked the fire seishi, who answered by taking her small hands into his and placing a swift kiss on them both.**

" **You look like one of those women from the emperor's harem…" He said and stared lovingly down into Miaka's golden eyes. She smiled up towards him, and then she turned around and looked back at the corner, which Akina still was standing behind.**

" **Akina come here! You look great; so let the boys have a look at you now! " She called out to the other girl.**

" **O-okay…" Came the shy answer, and Akina stepped into view. Chichiri's jaw immediately dropped as he saw her, and he could do nothing else than just stare at her. **

**Akina was wearing a long light blue kimono, which was embroidered with small pink Sakura flowers on the skirt and sleeves. The mid section of the dress was plainly blue with a purple ribbon tied around her waist. **

**Nuriko had untied her plait so that her hair was now falling down along her back. And two hair-claps were holding two thick hair strands in place over her shoulders. She also had a blue necklace with a purple stone in the middle tied around her neck. Nuriko had also managed to make her use some make-up, pink lipstick, and some blue eye shadow.**

**She looked up at the boys to see if they were going to laugh at her. But all the boys did was staring at her with their mouths open, stunned by her new appearance. **

" _Whoa Nuriko sure did a great job on her, she looks like an empress! " _**Chiriko thought as he blushed when her eyes for just a second met his and then ventured down to the floor. **

" _She's stunning! Absolutely gorgeous! "_** The blue haired bandit thought as he proudly eyed his little sister. And cast a glance in Chichiri's direction to see his reaction. The monk did not notice Kouji's glance for he only had eyes for Akina; nothing else seemed to interest him now.**

" _Chichiri looks quite pleased with her appearance to! That's good! " _

" _It's working! All that takes now is a few more pushes and little more touches of Nuriko's magic! " _**Nuriko thought as he mentally grinned towards the monk and Akina. Nuriko went over and patted Chichiri on the shoulder, which made him snap out from his dreamy look.**

" **Well aren't you going to say anything to her Chichiri? She might want a compliment! " He said and pushed the monk forward to Akina. Akina blushed as Chichiri got to stand in front of her; she shyly raised her eyes to meet his, Chichiri was also blushing furiously as he spoke.**

" **Y-you look really pretty Akina no da. Um, a-are you ready to go to the festival now? " Chichiri asked as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. **

" **Yes, I'm ready. " She replied and put a calming hand on his arm, which made Chichiri blush even harder. **

" **Shall we go then? " Chiriko said as he walked up beside Akina to get her attention. He reached out his left arm for Akina to take it. But then Kouji stepped between them and shook his head.**

**  
" Sorry Chiriko, but we have already decided who will go together. And Akina has already a gentle man who will escort her to the festival tonight." The blue haired bandit said, as he smiling looked at his little sister.**

" **Tasuki will escort Miaka, Chichiri will escort Akina, and Chiriko will go with me and Kouji! " Nuriko happily announced to the others. Tasuki smiled down at Miaka and courteously offered her his arm, Miaka giggled and took his arm in hers. Nuriko nodded in approval and turned his attention to Chichiri and Akina.**

" **Chichiri, you're supposed to offer her your arm! " Chiriko growled at the monk. Chichiri just nodded but did not take his eyes off Akina for a second. He stepped up right beside Akina and offered her his left arm.**

" **May I have the honor Akina no da? " He asked the blushing girl. She looked up at Chichiri and smiled sweetly as she nodded. Chichiri reached out for her right arm and gently entwined her arm with his. He smiled towards her, not his usual smile but one that was filled with affection for the young girl. Chiriko held back a gag sound as he turned around to avoid looking at the two of them.**

" **Okay shall we be off then? " Miaka asked as she and Tasuki started to head outside, followed by Chichiri and Akina. And after the two couples Nuriko, Kouji and Chiriko hurried after them.**

**The festival site**

**After a while they all reached the street where the festival was being held. All people who were there was either eating something or trying some of the games that you could win a prize from.**

**They tried the arrow shooting range that Miaka wanted to try. And Miaka scored the highest points and won the game. **

" **Congratulations miss! You won! " The old man said and handed her a dumpling. **

" **Alright! " Miaka cheered and swallowed the dumpling and the outstretched hand. The poor shopkeeper screamed and tried to shake Miaka off, until Nuriko bonked the miko in the head so she let go of the terrified shop owner. **

" **You are so embarrassing sometimes, do you know that? " Nuriko growled at her as he pulled her away in her plaits from the game. Akina giggled and looked at different stores as they passed by, and then suddenly Miaka, Nuriko and Tasuki stopped to eat at one of the snack stores.**

" **That's what I expected from Miaka…" Akina said as she sweat dropped at the glutton miko who swallowed her portion much faster than her seishi's, quickly ordered more and more to satisfy her enormous appetite. **

" **Yes no da, our miko's appetite is incredible no da…." Chichiri replied and walked away with Akina towards another game that they could watch. Leaving Chiriko and Kouji behind. Kouji was smiling wide towards the two of them as Chichiri pulled away Akina from the others. But Chiriko was not so happy about the whole thing.**

" **What about you Kouji? Aren't you going to eat, so you can compete with Miaka? " Chiriko asked the bandit while he watched Akina standing a few feet away from him with Chichiri watching a strength game. The young seishi did not notice the glare he received from Kouji as he approached Chiriko from behind.**

" **Nope, but you and I can try the knife throwing game over there! I sure do like to throw knifes, so you can be my target! " Kouji said as he grabbed Chiriko's tunic and pulled him away.**

" **H-hey, I was only kidding! " Chiriko yelled as Kouji laughing pulled him away towards the said knife throwing attraction. **

" **HELP ME, HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! " **

**Akina looked over her shoulder as she heard Chiriko scream and saw him tied up on a knife board that spun around and around very fast.**

" **Gah! I'm sorry! Can't we talk this over! OW! Hey watch it! " Chiriko yelled as Kouji started to throw the knifes around Chiriko, one knife ended up only an inch away from Chiriko's head. Which made the poor boy faint.**

" **Aww, poor Chiriko. " Akina giggled and Chichiri looked at the direction Akina was looking at. Chichiri sweat dropped and then suddenly let go of Akina's arm. Confused Akina stared up into the monks smiling face.**

" **Akina could you go and sit over there for awhile no da? " He asked her as he pointed at the store that Miaka was eating from. **

" **Sure, but where are you going? " Akina asked as the monk walked off. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her.**

" **I'm just going to look for something! Stay at the store until I return, okay no da? " The monk said and disappeared into the big crowd of families and couples that walked around. Akina sighed and walked over to the eating trio and sat down beside them. Nuriko was the first to notice that she had come alone.**

" **Hey Akina! Where's Chichiri? " He asked and looked around for the monk.**

" **He told me to wait here and walked of somewhere…." Akina replied as she watched the strength game from her seat, Nuriko frowned.**

" _Is he trying to sneak away? Oh no! Not after all the hard work i did on Akina to make her look this pretty tonight! " _**He thought angrily and stood up.**

" **Hey Kouji get over here for a second! " He called to the bandit who tried to shake life into Chiriko, but to no avail. So he just left him there to wake up on his own.**

" **What's up Nuriko? " He asked as he spotted Akina sitting on the bench without her date.**

" **Chichiri went off somewhere and left Akina here all alone. So lets go and find him and bring him back to his lady! " Nuriko explained and the two of them walked off to find the blue haired monk.**

**Tasuki and Miaka had not paid any attention to the conversation at all, so they stood up and walked off somewhere together.**

" _Thanks…" _**Akina thought as she stared after the two of them, as they walked into the crowed and disappeared.**

" _And what am I supposed to do now?" _**She thought.**

**Akina had been sitting there for about ten minutes when two drunken boys approached the snack shop to eat. But they both quickly lost interest in the food as they spotted the cute customer that already sat there looking a bit alone. Both of them grinned at each other as they went over and sat down beside her.**

" **What's up girly? Got no date on the festival? " The older boy asked as he eyed Akina's body. Akina cast them both a cold glare and stood up to walk away from them. But the other one grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving.**

" **Whoa, don't be so chilly, lady. Why don't you come with the two of us, we can show you a good time…" He offered and tried to pull Akina closer to him.**

" **Leave me alone! " She snapped as she wriggled her hand out from his grasp. The other man that sat closest to her then stood up and roughly embraced her so that she could not escape from them.**

" **Let go of me! " She yelled and many that was around the scene either turned around or stopped to see what was going on. Akina began to scream as the one who held her in her arms began to draw closer to kiss her.**

" **NOO! " She yelled as she closed her eyes and tried to get away from him.**

**WHACK! **

**Akina snapped her eyes open as she heard the sound and saw Chichiri standing beside her with his staff drawn towards the young boy who was lying on the ground. **

" **She said no. So back off! " Chichiri's cheerful voice was gone and so was the mask Akina noticed as he spoke to the boys. Akina could se a small glimpse of red playing in his right brown eye.**

" _He's angry, hopefully those two idiots will back away and leave us alone…" _**She thought and watched the other boy as he helped his comrade up to his feet. Both of them quickly reached their hands inside of their tunics and pulled out knifes that they pointed towards Chichiri and Akina in a threatening manner.**

**Chichiri sighed and pushed Akina behind him as the boys rushed forward and attacked him. Chichiri placed his hands in his praying beads and chanted a quick spell.**

" **HAAH! " He yelled and unleashed the spell onto them. **

**The young boys froze in their steps and were unable to move any further at all. **

" **W-what the heck did you do to us, sorcerer? Hey let go of us! " They screamed after Chichiri as he walked away with Akina.**

" **You two can just stand there all night to think about what you've done. Then you'll probably learn to remember to back off when a lady tells you to leave her alone! " The monk yelled back and disappeared with Akina into his Kaza.**

**On the bridge**

**Chichiri and Akina appeared on a bridge that went over the strong river. Akina smiled as she saw the view over the water, the moon's reflection was shinning brightly and so did the stars. She went closer to the edge and looked out over the water. **

" **This is really beautiful, thank you for brining me here Chichiri…" She said as she looked down on her reflection in the water mirror.**

" **Akina…"**

" **Huh, what's the matter Chichiri? " She asked as she looked up into the warriors face. He was standing right beside her, but did not meet her gaze. His face showed an expression of guilt as he began to speak.**

" **I'm sorry… I should not have left you there. It would have been better if I had taken you along…" He said and then turned his eye towards her as he finished the sentence.**

" **Don't worry about it Chichiri! I'm fine; you could not have known that those two would show up! So don't worry about it." She said while she gazed at him.**

" **But…" He began as Akina cut him off when she placed a finger across his lips.**

" **Shush now, I don't want to repeat myself again, okay? " The monk nodded and she removed her finger from him.**

" **What were you doing anyway, when you were gone Chichiri? "**

" **Oh, I almost forgot! Here…." Chichiri reached inside of his Kasa and pulled out a small packaged that he handed over to her. **

" **Chichiri! You did not have to go and buy me something because of the festival! " Akina said as he placed the packaged into her hands.**

" **I wanted to give you this because I thought it will suit you." He replied and opened the present for her, and then he pulled out two small necklaces. One shaped as a Sakura flower, and the other one was shaped as a seagull. Chichiri picked up the necklaces and held them up in the air in front of Akina.**

" **They are so pretty Chichiri! " Akina said as she stared first at the necklace and then back at him. The seishi smiled at her and gave her the one with the seagull on and a small knife. When she looked a bit confused Chichiri started to explain what they were going to do.**

"**These are special necklaces, you can give them to someone you love, or some one you see as a friend. You write down four words you think resembles the person you give the necklace to and carve them down with the knife." Chichiri explained.**

" **Okay so I am supposed to write down four words that suits you on this seagull? " She asked and he nodded. Akina looked down at the seagull as she tried to think of words that suited him.**

" _Maybe… Noble, caring, protective, and handsome…" _**She thought and blushed at the last word as she carved it down while waiting for Chichiri to finish his.**

" **There we go. " He said as he looked up from the necklace and placed it around her neck. Akina gently grabbed the flower and read the words he had written in the leaves.**

" _Brave, tender, bright and beautiful. " _**Akina blushed and looked up at Chichiri. He was smiling affectionately at her as he looked down at her. Akina returned the smile and placed his necklace around his neck and held up the seagull so that he could read what was written on the wings.**

**Chichiri's lone eye widened as he read the words and looked at Akina in disbelief. **

" **I think you put a wrong word here…" He said and pointed at " Handsome ". Akina let go of the necklace so that it fell onto his chest as she stared up into his eye.**

" **Every single word that is written on that necklace is true, because if it wasn't I would not wrote them down. Stop thinking less of yourself than others Chichiri…" She said as her hands reached up and gently caressed his mask less face.**

" **But i.." He began.**

" **Shh. I love you because of who you are as a person. It's the inside that counts…" Akina whispered while Chichiri stared down at her in shock. **

**He looked deep into her eyes to see if there was any doubt or lie there. But found nothing else than pure honesty from a girl who confessed her feelings to a boy she loved in the hope that he would feel the same way about her.**

" **Do you really mean that Akina? That you love me? " He asked her. Akina nodded and smiled brightly up at him.**

" **Yes I do…" She answered. **

**Chichiri gently entwined one of his arms around Akina's waist and the other one grabbed her neck and tilted her head as he slowly lowered his mouth to meet hers in a passionate kiss. **

**And all the feelings that he felt for the girl was poured out into a breathtaking kiss. But soon the two of them parted to breath and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.**

" **I love you Chichiri…"**

" **I love you too Akina…" She whispered back and the two of them embraced each other for another kiss, which went on much longer than the first one.**

**And thankfully unknowing to them, they had an audience watching the two of them from the bushes. Nuriko and Kouji had found the two of them here as the two of them were busy carving the necklaces and did not notice them at all. Kouji and Nuriko looked at each other with pleased smiles. **

" _Seems like it worked! Good thing that those two idiots happened to show up. It made the whole thing a bit more interesting. " Kouji whispered to Nuriko._

" _Well we helped them a bit on the way, now it 's up to them…" Nuriko whispered back and pulled Kouji with him as he walked away leaving the new lovers alone in the star-filled night._

**Hi again! **

**So what did you think of this chapter?**

**Was it cute?**

**I worked with this chapter until 20.50 at night and I started 7.30 in the morning.**

**Well review all of you and email me privately if you feel like it! -**

**Until next time **

**Ja ne my friends!**


	10. Chapter 10 Akina's decision

**Hello dear reviewers, here is the long awaited chapter ten!**

**I apologize deeply to all my reviewers for the extreme long wait.**

**I have had to study for my exams so I have been really busy. **

**I'm really, really sorry for that……….**

**And a bigger apologize to my friends who sends private messages to me.**

**Gomen! I'm sorry! Hope you are all not to mad at me. **

**Well now the disclaimers: Yu Watase owns Fushigi Yugi.**

**Akina and any other unfamiliar face in Saiai Akina belong rightfully to me.**

**Now on to the story enjoy! - **

Chapter ten: Akina's decision 

The stargazing festival carried on even though it seemed like time had stopped at many places around the festival site. The boys tried to show off to impress on their girls, and the girls appreciated the attention from them.

Laughing couples were walking around and tried out different kinds of game attractions. And all they got eyes on was each other, so no one saw the poor boy that had fainted at the knife tent.

But no one Amiboshi was slowly waking up at his spot near the knife throwing attraction and growled loudly when he felt that his body ached all over. He began to massage his back and his soar arms and legs.

" Ouch, damn it Kouji, you didn't have to be so extreme…" He muttered as he stood up on his wobbly legs. He hissed when a muscle started to ach more than the others and he immediately started to rub it.

" Man I'm going to have problems with sleep tonight…" Amiboshi thought as he massaged his back.

He then thought back to the moment when he was tied up on the spinning tablet and almost got a knife stabbed into his forehead. The warrior shuddered as he thought of Kouji's perfect aim with his knifes.

" Phew, I sure am glad that he let me be after I passed out…" He said as he walked off from the tent. Amiboshi passed by many attractions and different kinds of stores as he looked for the others.

" I wonder where everyone went off to, and where Akina is…" He thought and blushed as a cute picture of the young girl appeared into his head. But the nice feeling he felt when he thought of her disappeared when he thought of her date.

" _She's probably here somewhere with Chichiri…" _And the thought of Chichiri being alone with Akina did not please him at all. He knitted his fist together and a dark expression rested over his face for a moment.

But then suddenly the air began to feel strange around Amiboshi and he immediately became alert for any threats that might be around.

" What's going on? " He asked out loud. Feeling the presence of something coming towards him in all directions, which made his skin crawl.

" Do you want that girl Amiboshi? " A cold and hissing voice whispered into his ear. The Seiryu seishi felt all his hair stand on the end and his blood went cold.

" _What the hell? "_

Amiboshi snapped his head around to locate the owner to the voice but found that no one was around him. Very confused he tried to sense this strange things chi but made no success.

" _What the hell is this? Nothing can hide its chi like this……is it even human? " _He wondered.

" I ask you again seishi, do you want that girl? " The same hissing voice asked again. Amiboshi did not bother to look around for the owner this time and simply nodded in reply.

" Yes… yes I want Akina…" The young seishi whispered back. And then he could hear a small laugh around him, which no one else seemed to hear.

" Very well then, I'll take you to where she is. But you've got competition for her love young one. The monk Chichiri has seduced her heart with loving promises of protection and eternal love. And Akina is willingly falling into his waiting arms…" It whispered evilly into the Seiryu seishis ear.

" W-what? Are they already? " He began, but got cut off by the icy voice.

" Step into this ally here and I will take you to where they are."

Amiboshi nodded and ran into the said ally as instructed. Inside of the ally he skidded to a stop as he saw a shadow. It was large and seemed solid its glow was even darker than the ally itself. . Amiboshi felt the same cold feeling shudder thru his body as he looked at the dark.

He sure was glad that he saw no face on the shadow, because just a glance on this thing made him want to throw up and faint at the same time.

In silence the shadow continued to stare at him as the young seishi finally regained his courage to speak again.

" Who are you! " He shouted and drew his flute from his belt. The shadow only hissed in reply and lashed away a dark tentacle towards Amiboshi's chest so he got smashed to the ground. Then a second tentacle lashed out and slapped Amiboshi across the face when he tried to attack the first tentacle.

" Agh! " Amiboshi let out a cry of pain as he got thrown into the opposite wall. Then slowly his body skidded down onto the ground so that he came into a sitting position. A venomous laugh echoed thru the ally.

" Insolent little brat! Do you really think that you could fight against me? Phaw! Not in a million years kid! Be still and quiet. I will take us to Akina…" It growled at the stunned boy.

Then suddenly a violet light was engulfing the two of them. Amiboshi yelped in fear and tried to get away. But he disappeared into the light with the dark shadow that sighed in annoyance at the boy.

" If you don't stop that I will eat you and spit you up when we arrive! " It threatened as they both got completely devoured by the light.

And after a few moments later they landed in another ally much similar to the other one they had just left.

The shadow floated over to the edge and motioned with a tentacle for Amiboshi to follow it.

" W-what are you? " The boy asked as he obeyed and walked over to the shadow.

" Look over there young Seiryu seishi, there she is. With him. " It said as Amiboshi stepped up beside it and peeked around the corner.

It felt like his heart stopped at the moment he saw the girl he loved in the arms of another man. Chichiri and Akina was standing by the bridge and kissed each other passionately.

Amiboshi watched as Akina's arms gently embraced Chichiri's neck and that she pressed her body closer against his. And Chichiri let his other arm leave her waist and slowly travel up to her neck, and tilt her head to get more access to her mouth.

Amiboshi felt his body tremble with anger as he watched the couple, who did not notice or felt his presence at all. He watch as Chichiri pushed Akina up against the bridge wall and trail kisses down her neck. He heard a small moan escape Akina's mouth. And then she whispered out his name with her loving voice.

" Chichiri…" Amiboshi knitted his fists together and his hands was slowly turning white. It felt like a beast that had awoken inside of him and screaming at Amiboshi to hurt and kill the man who dared to touch the woman he loved.

" _Damn you…..damn you Chichiri…She's mine! "_ He mentally screamed at the Suzaku seishi.

The shadow snickered in satisfaction as he felt the rage in the young seishi's chi and leaned down to whisper into his ear.

" Kill him Amiboshi, kill him and claim what's yours." It said and the seishi started to walk towards the couple in response with his flute ready in his right hand. The shadow grinned wider and disappeared into thin air.

" Everything goes as planned…"

**Akina and Chichiri:**

Chichiri and Akina parted after another breathtaking kiss and gasped for air. Both of them stared lovingly into the other ones eyes before their lips met once again.

Akina let her arms wrap around Chichiri's neck and sighed happily as she caressed the back of his head. Chichiri could feel that his entire world was spinning around as Akina's soft lips caressed his own.

" _She loves me…She loves ME. Suzaku-sama I don't even know if I deserve to have someone to love again after what I did…"_

He thought as he pulled her closer to him and gently entwined his hand in her hair. The sweet scent of strawberries invaded his nose as he inhaled. And he could feel her warm breath blowing softly at his cheek.

A small gasp escaped from Akina's lips, as she pressed closer to his body. Chichiri smiled inwardly as his lover when she eagerly kissed and caressed him. She then let her hand brush slowly over the monks butt, which made Chichiri, let out a small yelp of surprise.

" _I did not really expect her to be so bold……well I guess i have to repay that then don't i? " _He thought and returned the favor by brushing her butt.

" MPHH! " She yelp into his mouth and glared up into his eye in a threatening way that said. " Test your luck again if you dare lover boy! " Chichiri laughed mentally and started to caress Akina's neck again.

" _I can't believe this is happening… We just met a few days ago and I've already fallen in love with Akina…"_ Chichiri thought as he pushed her up against the bridge wall and kissing her fiercely.

" _Oh my god…I feel so…! " _ Akina thought when Chichiri's mouth for a short time left her mouth a trailed soft kisses down her neck. She gasped loudly and tugged his tunic so hard that she thought it would snap any minute.

" Chichiri…" She murmured and let her hand roam freely down his back. She felt him shiver under the soft pets from her hand. A small smile appeared on her lips in satisfaction that she could make him feel like this. Akina yelped when Chichiri turned her face back at his and clamped down his mouth over hers.

" _I love him more than anything else…..i want this to go on forever……never ending….." _She thought as she lost herself in the kiss.

" _I never thought I would feel this way again after what happened to Kouran and Hikou……But my heart is aching with love for Akina. Every time I see her…..i….i want nothing more than hold her tight in my arms just like this."_

He thought and tightened his hold on Akina's waist and pressed his lips harder against hers. He could feel Akina's body shiver with pleasure from the kiss, he could sense that her chi was clouded with passion and lust.

"… _But I'm ready to give it a try…"_ Chichiri thought when he suddenly felt something watching their backs. He also felt a cold and unpleasant feeling tickle his back.

" _What the? " _The seishi snapped up his face from Akina's face and tried to scan the area for the source of this disturbing feeling.

Akina growled loudly at Chichiri as he quickly withdrew his lips from hers. She opened her eyes to look at him. She saw that Chichiri was looking around in all directions with warily expression on his face. Akina became a bit confused when Chichiri released his hold on her waist and pushed her behind him.

" Chichiri? " Akina asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

" A Seiryu warrior…" Was all he said when he reached inside of his Kesa and pulled out his staff. Akina stiffened when she heard that his " No da " was gone, and because she knew of only one Seiryu warrior was here on the Stargazing festival and that was Amiboshi.

" _Oh no! Don't tell me he is throwing his disguise off now! What reason does he have to do that? " _She thought in panic as the said seishi stepped into sight.

Amiboshi appeared from behind a building and watched the couple from where he was standing. He was holding his flute in his right hand and an angry expression was covering his face. His eyes were burning with hatred and disgust, and he was glarering straight at Chichiri.

Akina could hear Chichiri gasp in disbelief as he saw the Seiryu warrior that he believed had been a Suzaku warrior.

" _Chi-Chiriko? " _Chichiri looked at he young boy who stared back at him. He felt angry for being so blind and not sensing the boy's chi earlier. And he was furious about the fact that one of the Seiryu warriors had been so close to them all and had many opportunities to kill Miaka, Akina and the others.

" What's the matter Chichiri? Cat caught your tongue? " Amiboshi asked as he began to approach the couple. Chichiri growled and held up his right hand and chanted on a spell. But Amiboshi raised his flute to his lips and began to play a very sharp and painful melody on it.

" Agh! " The monk gasped and placed his hands over his ears to prevent the noise to reach inside of his head. But it was futile the sharp melody was driving him near insanity as his legs began to wobble under him.

Another sharp tune from the flute made Chichiri drop down onto the ground and scream.

" Chichiri! " Akina shrieked and dropped down beside him. The seishi gritted his teeth and tried to stand up. But he had no strength to do that, so he tried to push away Akina from him.

" Akina, get away from here before he kills you! " He managed to say before the noise got so loud and painful that Chichiri started to scream more loudly than before. Akina violently shook her and refused to let go of his tunic when he tried to wriggle it out from her grasp and push her away.

" _If I don't do anything Chichiri will die! But what can I do? Now I really wish that I could do Rekka Shinen like Tasuki! " _She mentally screamed at herself.

" Please stop this, you're killing him! " She pleaded with the Seiryu seishi. Amiboshi stopped playing and looked straight at Akina.

" No use to beg for his life Akina, Nakago wants your company at the palace. And he ordered me strictly to not let any of the Suzaku servants to be left alive to cause any troubles." He told her as he gave Chichiri a cold emotionless glare.

" And the order includes your beloved monk here to! " He said as the painful song rose up to the skies and brought more torment and pain onto the Suzaku seishi. Akina watched in horror as she saw Chichiri throwing his body back and fourth on the ground as he screamed. It all felt like a nightmare.

" Die Suzaku seishi! " Amiboshi roared.

" _No! I can't let him kill Chichiri! "_ She darted up and was about to sprint over to Amiboshi to take the flute away from him when something stopped her.

" Please… Innocent one don't move…" Someone whispered into her mind.

" _W-who's there? " _No reply could be heard and suddenly the sound of Amiboshi's flute echoed out thru the night again. Akina snapped back to reality and tried again to make him stop playing.

" Amiboshi stop it! You're killing him! " Akina screamed towards the Seiryu seishi as Nuriko and the others came running towards them to see what was going on.

" Chichiri, Akina are ya alright? " Kouji called out to them when they spotted Chichiri lying on the ground and screaming like a mad man, with Akina standing beside him and staring towards Amiboshi. The Seiryu seishi looked at the others with an expression of disgust across his face as they approached him.

" So the other fools of Suzaku have arrived, then you can share your friend Chichiri's fate! Die! " Amiboshi shouted at them and played another high-pitched tune on his flute. And as Chichiri the others fell to their knees and started to scream.

" Chiriko stop it! " Miaka screamed from her spot beside Tasuki. But Amiboshi ignored the calls from Miaka and concentrated to kill the warriors and miko. Akina cast another glance down on her beloved seishi and noticed how pale his face was growing very pale.

" R…u…n…….A…k….i…n….a! " Chichiri hissed towards her.

" _No! "_

Then the music suddenly stopped and the Suzaku seishis and miko looked up to see why Amiboshi stopped playing. And they spotted Akina standing right in front of Amiboshi, she was trying to pull the flute away from him.

" Hey let go! " He growled at her as he tried to push her away from him. But Akina held on to the flute like her own life depended on it.

" STOP DOING THIS AMIBOSHI! YOUR MUSIC IS SUPPOSED TO CALM PEOPLES HEARTS AND NOT TO BE USED BY EVIL! DON'T LET NAKAGO'S LIES FOOL YOU! " She shouted when Amiboshi raised a hand to slap her across the face.

Amiboshi halted the slap and looked down on the girl before him. Tears were falling down on her cheeks and she was still holding on to the flute. She had closed her eyes as she waited for the slap to hit her.

" _My music should calm peoples hearts? " _

" Akina…" He whispered and let his hand drop down at his side. As soon as he was about to speak a gentle song could be heard thru out the night and recovered the others chi and made the pain from Amiboshi's music disappear.

" W-what's that music? Its sound waves disturb the magic from my flute and breaking my control over the warriors! " He said.

Suddenly Amiboshi felt a sharp pain on his cheek and winched when someone suddenly kicked him at his cheek. Amiboshi looked around to locate his attacker and found a young man standing right in front of him. Separating Akina from the Seiryu warrior.

" Who the hell are you? " Amiboshi growled at the stranger. The young man didn't respond but stared at the Seiryu seishi with wary eyes.

He was about the same length as Chichiri. And looked as like his was around eighteen or nineteen. A long light blue plait went down his back and was flowing down over his cloak. A white tunic could be seen sticking out from the waist of the cloak and also wore ocean blue pants and brown boots.

His sharp hazel eyes was focused on every single movement Amiboshi made, he was standing in a battle position and waited for Amiboshi to make his move.

" Like I would tell you that servant of Seiryu. " The young man replied.

" _Dang it all! " _Amiboshi mentally screamed and lifted his flute back to his lips.

As Amiboshi tried once again to play on his flute to make him scream in pain as the others did, the other music once again destroyed the poisonous sound waves from his flute as soon as he tried.

" What is this music? And who is playing it? " He growled and lashed out on the man, who easily dodged the blow and quickly moved Akina and himself out of harms way.

" HALT! " Someone shouted, as Amiboshi was about to strike at the man again. And everyone turned their attention towards the owner of the voice and spotted Hotohori standing five feet away from Amiboshi.

" Amiboshi how dare you step onto the lands of Konan, and defile it with the powers of Seiryu? " The emperor asked him in a dangerously low voice. A shadow was resting over half his face and made him look quite scary, like he was going to murder the boy when he stared at him.

The Seiryu warrior paled and sweat was starting to form at his forehead. He was cornered from all sides and had no option of escape. The situation looked dark.

" _Shit! "_

Amiboshi did in a last desperate attempt to fulfill his mission he tried to lash out towards the defenseless miko. Miaka gasped in fright as she saw him dove towards her and Tasuki.

" NO CHIRIKO STOP IT! " She yelled, as he got closer. But the Seiryu seishi didn't even get more then four steps closer to the miko until the mysterious young man suddenly appeared beside Amiboshi in the air and dealt him a powerful sidekick, which made him fly towards the bridge.

" NO! " Miaka and Akina screamed in union as Amiboshi flew over the edge of the bridge. Miaka ran over to the edge and quickly bent over and grabbed his flute and tried to pull him up.

" Chiriko…" Miaka whispered while she smiled down at the scared seishi.

" _She is trying to save me, even though I tried to kill her? "_

Amiboshi stared up at the Suzaku no miko in confusion before his expression turned soft and he gave her a small smile before he closed his eyes and let go of the flute. Miaka watched in horror as Amiboshi was falling down into the fast running water and disappeared.

" _Farewell Suzaku no miko, farewell Akina…….."_

" CHIRIKO! " Miaka cried and clutched his flute against her chest. Tasuki, who finally had gained back enough strength to stand, rose up and embraced the crying miko.

" _Amiboshi? " _Akina got up from the ground and wobbly walked over to the bridge edge. She then fell to her knees and stared down into the raging waters.

" _He's gone…" _The waters destroyed all evidence that anyone had fallen down in seconds.

" _What's happening? The story is changing so much, what if Amiboshi really died this time? And I failed him because he didn't understand what I was trying to tell him! " _She thought as new tears slipped down her cheeks. A picture of the seishi appeared into her mind as she closed her eyes.

" _It's my fault again! I killed him to!" _She raged at herself as she embraced her shaking body.

" W-why? " She asked out loud. A pair of arms embraced Akina from behind and gently petted her hair to make her calm down.

" It's okay, it's okay…" Chichiri whispered and kissed her forehead while he continued to pet her hair. Akina sniffed and leaned back into his arms while he softly hushed her.

" _Who else is going to die because of me? Miaka, Nuriko, Kouji or even Chichiri? " _She wondered and turned around in his arms and latched on to his neck and buried her face at his shoulder. The emperor went over to Miaka with Mitsukake in lead to inspect the miko for wounds.

" Miaka are you alright? " Hotohori asked the miko who was still crying in Tasuki's strong arms. She dried her tears off her face and nodded.

" I'm okay, but Chiriko…" She said but got cut off by Akina's voice.

" His name is Amiboshi, not Chiriko. " Akina said from her place in Chichiri's arms while he looked down at Akina with confusion written over his face.

" _How does she know the name of the Seiryu warrior? Does she know something we don't? "_ He wondered and pressed her more tightly against his body.

A small cough caught everyone's attention and they looked back at where the small girl was standing. Beside her was a young boy who looked like he was in his early thirteen's.

He had blue eyes and hazel brown hair tied up into a ponytail. He was about the same height as the girl. And was wearing a long mint colored cloak with a yellow inner cloak. Akina lifted her head and looked over at the boy, she immediately recognized him.

" _Chiriko…"_

" Don't cry for him miko-sama, where ever he is now it is surely a much better place…" The young boy said as he walked up beside the emperor's side.

" And two you are? " Tasuki asked as he watched the new arrivals with a suspicious glare. The boy bowed towards Miaka and Tasuki and then to Hotohori.

" I am the real Chiriko of the Suzaku seven." He replied calmly while the others looked at him in disbelief. Chiriko smiled and lifted up the end of the cloak and showed the symbol of the warrior Chiriko on his foot.

" So you are the real Chiriko? Then who's your friend over there? " Miaka asked him as the man approached the couple.

" My name is Aska, miko-sama. " He replied and bowed before Miaka. He held out a hand and helped her to her feet and did the same for Tasuki.

" Thanks." The fire seishi said and brushed off dirt from is pants.

" You're welcome." Aska replied and smiled towards the seishi. Chiriko walked over to the miko and pulled her hand to make her follow him.

" Miko-sama we have to return to the palace, Tai-Yi Jun is expecting us." The Chiriko said as he held her hand in a firm grip.

" Tai-Yi Jun-Sama's here no da? When did she arrive? " Chichiri asked as he and Akina got up to their feet.

" Not so long ago, she fetched me from my school and…"

Chiriko got cut off by Hotohori as he suggested that they all should return to the palace and discuss everything there since a large crowd was starting to gather there around them all.

Everyone agreed to the idea and started to walk away from the curious people. Chichiri was walking beside Mitsukake with a firm hold around Akina. Akina simply let her lover take the lead while she rested her head against his shoulder as they walked.

Kouji was walking beside his sister and had a worried expression written all over his face as he watched her.

" _She seemed pretty taken by the Seiryu warrior's death… I hope that she didn't get injured or anything before we showed up…" _He thought. But he did not say anything; right now she needed emotional support from Chichiri, he could talk to her later about it.

While they all walked off from the bridge towards the place, they did not notice the watchful presence of the shadow. Who snickered down at them before he disappeared again. Leaving a small whisper behind.

" Everything goes as planned…"

**Back at the palace:**

Tai-Yi Jun was waiting for them all to come back inside of one of Hotohori's private chambers. And as soon as she heard the door open she growled loudly towards it.

" What are you waiting for? Get in here you celestial idiots! " Tai-Yi Jun growled as a chibi Miaka poked her head inside of the door. Miaka nodded and slowly entered the room with the other warriors following closely behind her.

Tasuki looked like he wanted to jump into the closest vase and hid there until Tai-Yi Jun left.

" _MAN! What an ugly lady. She gives me the creeps with just one single look at me! " _He thought while he felt goose bumps coming all over his skin. They all stopped a few feet away from the emperor off the heavens, and then they bowed in respect for the old lady. Miaka was the first one to speak.

" Tai-Yi Jun-Sama, what are you doing here? " The miko asked as they all entered the room. The old lady waited for them all to gather near her before she started to speak again.

" Since the death of Tamahome has ruined the summoning of Suzaku, I've come here to tell you about another option to summon Suzaku. And that is to obtain the Shinzaho's from Hokkan and Sailo."

" Shinzaho? " Miaka asked and looked pretty confused.

" Yes, these are magical items that will help a priestess to summon her respective beast god if the ceremonial summoning should fail for some reason…" Tai-Yi Jun explained and stared straight at Tasuki.

" Then I'll go and retrieve the Shinjiho Tai-Yi Jun! I defiantly succeed this time for sure! Just leave it to me! " Miaka announced and patted her chest with a confident look on her face.

" Shinzaho! Well if this matter is cleared then…" Tai-Yi Jun said as she then started to mumble and chanted on something. Everyone stared at the old woman and waited anxiously for her to finish, and then suddenly six lights appeared in front of the warriors.

" W-what is this? " Hotohori asked as the light transformed into a sword in his hands. Mitsukake received a small red bottle, Chiriko a scroll. Nuriko's bracelets were glowing but nothing else, and Tasuki's iron fan turned into a diamond fan, and Chichiri received a decoration on his praying beads.

" And you Miaka… hold still. " Tai-Yi Jun said and threw small blue glittering powder all over the priestess. And then she shortly explained what it was for.

" Thank you Tai-Yi Jun, I will certainly retrieve the Shijaho! " She said and bowed respectfully towards the old woman.

" Shinzaho! " Tai-Yi Jun corrected her. Miaka and the others were just about to leave when Tai-Yi Jun called Miaka back to her for a private chat and she asked the others to wait outside.

" Don't take too long now, ok Miaka? " Tasuki called to her while he quickly retreated from the old woman. And stood outside by the door as he waited for his love to finish the conversation with the emperor of the heavens.

Everyone then also gathered near the shrine door chatting with Chiriko and Aska to make time fly by while they waited for the miko to come back outside and join them.

" So Aska were are you from? " Nuriko asked after he was finished with questioning Chiriko about where he came from and what he was studying for at the academy.

" Around, I travel a lot on my own….." Aska answered plainly. Akina did not join into the conversation, she was in a quiet discussion with Chichiri.

" Around from where? You must have a home! Everyone is born somewhere and that includes you! " Nuriko chirped happily.

Chichiri and Akina slipped away from the group and walked off to Chichiri's room when the conservation with Aska got a bit louder, since he was hard to prey out a long sentence from. The others believed he was shy and tried to make feel a bit more at ease by making him talk more.

Chichiri led Akina down the hall and opened his door for her and asked her to go inside and sit down on the bed. She nodded and went over with him following behind. When both were seated on the bed Chichiri broke the silence again.

" So…Akina is there something you wish to share with me? " He asked her while he pried his mask of his face. His " No da's " were gone.

" _Uh oh, he didn't forget about me knowing Amiboshi's real name… Maybe it's time to tell him the truth…"_ She thought and sighed.

" _This time I have to tell the truth….I don't want Chichiri to be all to mad at me…" _She thoughts as she finally had gained enough courage to start speak with her love.

" Yes and you'll probably hate me for this…" She began while Chichiri was watching her and waited for her to continue.

" You remember that day you guys asked me where I come from? I… don't come from Miaka's world but one beyond it… It is a similar world to Miaka's but still it isn't the same world. " Akina said while facing Chichiri and looking him straight into his eye.

" And how did you know about the Kodoku poisoning of Tamahome and about the Seiryu warrior Amiboshi? " He asked. Akina felt a large lump in her chest building up until it almost became so painful that she wanted to lie down and close her eyes.

" Because… were I come from this is all part of a book that many people reads about in my world." She told him.Chichiri's eye widened as he took in what she just had said.

" _That must have felt like a slap into the face.to hear something like that….." _ The seishi regained his ability to speak and continued to question Akina further.

" A book? We are in a book? " He asked her. Akina nodded and continued her explanation.

" I've read everything about you and the Suzaku seven, your pasts and future… From when Miaka entered the book and onwards… "

" _She knew about all of this? Then why did she not say anything earlier about it? And how much does she know about everyone? And their future? "_ He wondered.

" Tamahome's death was predicted in a book? Why did you not tell us about it so that we could have prevented it? " Chichiri asked sternly. Akina jumped little at the tune of his voice but replied.

" I did not know of Tamahome's death, the book is changing. I tried to prevent the horrible events from Kuto to happen and I tried to stop Amiboshi from attacking you all. And make him understand that Nakago is only using him. But instead… I killed both of them…" She whispered out the last part as her face was facing the floor, and her hair flooded like curtains that covered her face.

Chichiri did not know what to think. He was getting so confused by all this information about the things that happened. She had just told him she knew of his past and their future, but that she did not know of the death of Tamahome.

" _What am I going to do? She lied to me….Can I really trust her after a lie as huge as this? " _He wondered and adverted his eye from Akina and stared down into the floor. Akina noticed this and lump in her chest grew even more painful.

" Maybe this was all a mistake……" Chichiri whispered to himself. Akina felt like someone just had ripped out her heart from her chest as he spoke those words. Her breathing felt heavier and tears burned in her eyes.

" I'm sorry…" Akina whispered as she got up from his bed and started to walk away from him, but stopped when she had reached his door. She turned around and looked at Chichiri who still faced the floor.

" Chichiri… there was no lie in my words that night we returned from Kuto… I do not judge people for their looks or past. I just wish you could see why I didn't want to tell you about me knowing all of this about all of you guys… And the future….." She said while one single tear ran down her cheek.

" _Please look at me…..just one time! Please! " _She mentally begged him from her spot at the door.

But when Chichiri didn't say anything or made no eye contact with her she sighed and walked out from the room and away from him.

" _Forgive me……"_

**Akina's thoughts:**

Akina walked down the hall towards her room while tears flooded down her cheeks. She growled and fiercely brushed them away as she reached her door and stopped in front of it.

" _I hoped that he would try to understand me just a little… who wants to hear straight out that their lives are just imagined together by someone? And that their actions is commanded by an author? "_Akina thought as she wiped of another tear that fell from her cheek.

" _Does he not love me anymore because of this? " _Akina wondered as she opened the door and walked into her room and dropped down on her own bed.

" Maybe it wasn't supposed to be as Chichiri said…" She mumbled before she buried down her face into her pillow and let the tears roam freely down her cheeks.

" _What am I going to do now? Surely Chichiri will tell the others and they to will hate me for not telling them the truth…" _She thought and sniffed loudly into the pillow as she pictured the others turning away from her in disgust.

Akina felt painful yanks in her heart, but the worst pain was when she pictured Chichiri leaving her for this. He must hate her for the fact that his friend died because of her.

" _I don't blame him… he has every single right to hate me… I don't blame him at all… It is my fault that Tamahome and Amiboshi died. I only bring death with me…. " _

" _If I couldn't prevent their deaths then, who will die next because of me? "_ She thought as she rolled over onto her back and glanced up into the ceiling.

"……_..I got it! "_Suddenly Akina jerked right up into sitting position and a determined look was plastered on her face. But then a worried expression also crossed her face, and she knitted her hans together over her heart as she tried to make her decision.

" _Maybe……Its just a thought but……if I do that then maybe I can……" _

" _I can do it, I have to do it."_

" _Forgive me Chichiri….."_

So what did you think of this chapter?

Was it good?

I hope so because I had a really hard time to make all of this fit together somehow…

T-T (took me forever! I remade this chapter about six times….) my dad who cleaned out all old documents was kept deleting it and as I said exam trouble. It's a miracle if I survive those tests and the teachers……T-T

Well see ya next time!

And don't forget to review!


End file.
